Will of the Weak
by OsricPearl
Summary: It starts with the events created by Kishimoto in Suna as seen through the view of ordinary citizens and shinobi. Then, it continues to finish their story. Mostly involving original characters. GaaraXOC, KankuroXOC, ShikamaruXTemari.
1. Chapter 1  The Monster's Name

Speculative. The events created by Kishimoto in Suna as seen through the view of ordinary citizens and shinobi. Also, concerning itself with Suna culture and way of life. Mostly involving original characters. GaaraXOC, KankuroXOC, ShikamaruXTemari.

_**Author's note: **_This story was meant to be speculative concerning the lives of the Sand Siblings and Suna, primarily as it was experienced through the eyes of others. However, with time, this story has taken a life of its own. The first part, will concern itself with the events as created by Kishimoto and how they were experienced by the OC's I have crated. However, the second half will depart itself completely from its work, except for its setting and few spoilers here and there, and concern itself mostly with the lives of the characters I created. The Sand Siblings, alas, have played a much smaller role in this story than I had hoped at first, especially Temari.

There will be many parts of this story that were not created by me, but rather Kishimoto, and I have integrated them in to create a feeling of continuity and unity with the world, as I don't wish to make something wholly distinct. I will note such parts in the story, as I wish to take no credit for them.

This story was mainly driven by curiosity. After all, the siblings must have friends, childhood love interests, and other events that we do not know about simply because they are not the main focus of Naruto and Konoha. Also, I am fascinated by the hints given of Suna's culture.

Because I am not Japanese, and only know some basic words, I have decided to leave their lovely language alone and not butcher it by using honorifics -I don't want to risk of using them incorrectly- and words whose meaning I don't quite understand. Only the most basic honorifics will be used and few Japanese words and swears will be peppered here and there.

Chapter lengths will vary.  
I do not own the characters, world, or show which inspired this story. Those belong to Kishimoto.  
Hotaru, Hideaki, Satoru-sensei, Chieko, Kenta, Maoko, and Reona (Mother) are all my invention.

_**Chapter 1: The Monster's Name **_

_**Except for the girl's perspective and actions, these scenes were created by Kishimoto. **_

Her parents had warned her about him.

"He's a monster! Stay away from him," She had heard her father solemnly command her and her siblings one night.  
But as she was standing in the playground, sand covering her shoes and brown clothes, the product of vigorous play, she couldn't help but wonder why they thought so.

The child looked like any ordinary child, small, with his head a little too large for his body. His face was downcast as he held his brown teddy bear. Black rings circled his eyes, giving him the distinct resemblance to a raccoon that would have looked cute on any other child. But this child was a monster, and they were not cute. Even as his little six-year-old body sat on the swing, his face marked with sadness and his little arm clutching his Teddy, there would have been no sympathy expressed by even the most tenderhearted matrons of Sunagakure.

Tired from playing with her schoolmates, she sat against the wall and watched them continue their ball-game. Then, the unthinkable happened.

"You got it stuck on the roof you jerk!" The boss girl scolded one of the boys. She was the undisputed leader of the children.  
"I didn't mean to…" The boy moaned.

As every child knows, getting balls and other toys stuck in unreachable areas is one of the worst possible scenarios. Few things are worse: spankings and sweet deprivation being high on that list.

"I can help!" The little child, who had before looked so sad on his swing, announced with joy.  
"Get away you monster! We don't need your help!" the older girl yelled.

But, the stubborn child didn't listen to her. To their amazement, they watched sand gather up from around his body, rise up to the roof, and retrieve the ball. The sand held the ball in its grasp and slowly went back down to his master, placing the ball in the little child's hands.

"Here you go!" he exclaimed happily.  
All of the children ran in fear. They had never seen such a display. She ran as well, too frightened for words.  
"Come back!" she heard him scream. "I don't want to be alone!"

Turning her heard back at his lament, she saw him extend his hand towards them. The sand slithered its way to them and grabbed the leader by her right leg. She screamed as it dragged her back.  
"I don't want to be alone!" he moaned. His voice was now tinged with rage.

Suddenly a man stepped in.  
"Stop this at once Gaara!" He stood at the sand's path, injuring his face in the process..

The little boy stopped and grabbed his head, tears flowing from his eyes.Most of the children had by this time emptied the street, running home as fast as their little feet could carry them.

Always a curious child, she stayed. Hiding in an alleyway, she watched him being comforted by the man who had stopped the sand. The little boy didn't seem like such a monster.  
_Gaara. He sounded so sad,_ she thought, confused.  
Monsters don't cry.

Then she remembered the sand approaching the boss and grabbing her leg. She remembered the shriek of pain. She ran away to her mother, tears streaming from her eyes, wanting desperately to be held in her arms.  
Just a little child, she didn't have the capacity for empathy.

That night she was awoken by a horrible sound. It was a scream, a terrible, evil scream from above. The apartment building shook. The scream became a howl of rage.

"Mama!" she cried as she got out of bed.  
Mama entered the room, kneeled and held out her arms.

"Mama, make that stop. Make that sound stop," she said with wet, tear stained eyes, as she ran to her mother's welcoming arms.  
Her little sisters gathered around with her, and her mother held them close. Papa entered the room, his face lined with concern.

"That Monster. He's on the roof. I will alert the Kazekage!" he announced.Her mother nodded to acquiesce.Papa turned to go but she stopped him by grabbing on to his shirt.

"Daddy, why is Gaara mad? Does he want to hurt us?"  
"Don't use his name. He's a monster!" he scolded her severely and then rushed out of the small apartment and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2 The Sweetness of Blood

_**Author's note:**_  
I do not own the characters, world, or show which inspired this story. Those belong to Kishimoto.  
Hotaru, Hideaki, Satoru-sensei, Chieko, Kenta, Maoko, and Reona (Mother) are all my invention.

_**Chapter 2: sweetness of blood**_

"Are you thirsty, mother?" A voice whispered to her right.  
She stopped cold.  
"It's been a while, hasn't it, since I gave you something nice to drink. But don't worry. Soon. Soon you'll have what you desire," the voice softly continued.  
That voice made her shake with fear.

_If he sees me, I'm dead._ She thought with desperation.  
Her heart thundered in her chest and instinct made her reach for her kunai, although she knew it was a useless gesture. In his twelve years, Gaara of the Sand had grown into a formidable shinobi: strong, and much more powerful than his peers. He was the perfect tool to use against Sunagakure's adversaries. His enemies could only stand frozen in fear as Gaara held them in his extended earthen grasp and crush them within a tomb of sand.

He was also insane. Those who were caught with him alone could end up dead.  
_Idiot,_ she scolded herself. _You knew he was in town and yet you just had to practice chakra control on your own. _

She enjoyed training alone. Solitude allowed her to concentrate on her chakra control- an essential component for Medical Ninjitsu, which is was her goal now that she was full-fledged gennin. But she was not disciplined enough yet. It had frustrated her to no end. So she would wander up the rooftops and practicing simple exercises. The rooftops were ideal for this because, being Suna, there weren't any parks or fields for her to practice alone. The large swathes of earth were only punctuated with buildings. So, for solitude, she looked above, and found solace in the rooftops where only the occasional patrol would interrupt her training. Especially since someone else had found solace in the rooftops, Gaara.

She knew it was a risk, but she took it anyway. Her dream was to become the best medical ninja in Suna, a dream driven by her father's untimely death, and for that, she would risk even her life.  
Or so she thought.  
Now that her death loomed so near, her bravado had slipped from her heart as sand between her fingers.

_He can't see me,_ she thought with relief. _If I just sit here quietly, he won't be able to see me. _  
She was fortunate that he was on the other of some freshly hung clothes that separated the two. Closing her eyes, she did her best to control her breathing.

_I will be safe. Just don't make a sound and he will go away,_ she reassured herself. But she was very young and inexperienced. There were other senses that shinobi used to alert them of a stranger's presence. She was not safe.

With a start, she realized that he was no longer behind the swaying clothes to her right, but was standing before her. A wicked smile crossed his lips and the pupils in his eyes green eyes were shrunken to pinpricks. The hair of her neck stood on end.  
"I could smell your fear," he said. "Now let me feel…"  
"No," she whimpered.  
Sand rose from his feet and slowly made its way towards her crouching body. Her hands were held in front of her defensively. The kunai, slipped, cutting her, and fell abandoned on the ground.

"Let me know I'm a live," she heard him reply.  
_I'm going to die. I'm going to die,_ her mind chanted.  
At once, she was brought back to that day long ago, when she had heard him cry and watched him beg. _Please don't leave me alone._

"I won't leave you alone," she gasped in desperation as tentacles of sand enveloped her body.  
"I won't leave you alone!" she yelled again in fear.

The sand suddenly released her from its clutches and fell limply on the ground. Through green, teary eyes, she watched him grab his head with both hands and grimace in pain. She didn't wait to see the rest. Quickly, she jumped down the roof and on to an awning before landing safely on the ground.

The Monster screamed behind her. She was lucky, her blood was not sweet enough for his "mother," and so she was left to run back home unscathed.

Back in her room, she sat on her bed, her arms clutching her legs, shaking uncontrollably. Strawberry blonde hair hung damp with sweat. She rocked back and forth, the recent events played over in her mind.

_"I won't leave you alone,"_ she heard herself say. It was the cry that heralded her salvation.  
_Why did I say that? _She wondered.  
Her youngest sister entered unannounced.  
"I'm here for you to train me!" she cried happily, but then stopped with a start, "Hotaru? What happened?"  
She could not say anything.  
"Hotaru, listen to me!" her sister shook her violently. Hotaru could not bring herself to reply or even acknowledge her presence.  
"I'm going to tell mother," she said at last, heading for the door, her face full of worry.

Those words snapped her back to reality.  
"No Chieko, please," she commanded blocking her way.  
"But sister, I'm scared," pleaded.  
Hotaru sighed, and gave her sister a hug.  
"Something strange happened to me on the roof, but I'm OK. You can't tell mother because she will stop letting me practice, but I have to do it," she began to explain.  
"But sister, I don't want anything to happen to you," Chieko interrupted.  
"Listen, nothing is going to happen to me. But if I don't practice up there, then I won't be good enough to join the medical corpse when they begin recruiting this year. This is very important to me, do you understand?"

"No," her sister replied stubbornly, with angry tears streaming from her eyes. "It was that Gaara Monster, wasn't it? He was the one who scared you! Mama said that..."  
"Shhh…" Hotaru placed her hand on her sister's mouth to silence her.  
"I was just scared of him, that's all. He didn't want to hurt me," she lied. She hated lying, but in this case, she thought it best.  
"What?" Chieko asked with confusion.  
"He didn't want to hurt me because he said that he liked other people who lived on the roof. As long as I practice on the roof, I should be fine. But he told me not to tell anyone because if I did, everyone would join him and he wouldn't have a place to be alone anymore," She whispered, with a half-hearted smile.  
_How lame. I hope she buys this,_ Hotaru worried.  
Her sister was smart, but she was also eight and completely given to sister worship.

"But what if he changes his mind," she whispered back.  
"He won't. But even if he does, it is very important that I practice up there so I'll become a medical ninja, OK?"  
Chieko nodded with understanding.  
"So you can keep his secret?" Hotaru asked.  
"Yes, but, please don't let anything happen," her sister pleaded with fear in her eyes.  
"I won't. Now do you want to practice throwing shuriken?" She asked, patting her head.  
"Yay!" Chieko replied loudly, her mood completely changed.


	3. Chapter 3 A Second Encounter

_**Author's note:**_

I do not own the characters, world, or show which inspired this story. Those belong to Kishimoto.

Hotaru, Hideaki, Satoru-sensei, Chieko, Kenta, Maoko, and Reona (Mother) are all my invention.

_**Chapter 3: a second encounter**_

Hotaru was on the rooftops once again, deep in concentration, trying to mold chakra so that it became a concentrated ball in the middle of her chest.

Thoughts flitted within her making the process even harder than usual. But she was desperate, only three months and she did not know if she was good enough to make it.

There had been no one willing to train her through the process. After all, she was just an ordinary kunoichi, weak even by those standards. There was nothing remarkable about her grades in the Academy, her performance at the field, or her chakra control, level, or otherwise. Her professors at the Academy had written her off as cannon fodder, an average ninja who would reach no higher level than chuunin, if she was lucky.

The Sensei she was studying under had completely ignored her in favor of her two teammates, who showed more promise. During her genin missions, she was always the one holding them back, making trouble, and needing rescue. They resented her and she knew it. So when she asked her sensei for training, it didn't surprise her when he merely scoffed and dismissed her. It was the Suna way: those who were not strong enough to be shinobi were regardless as useless.

But she was determined to overcome those odds. _If I can't protect anyone with strength, then I will heal their wounds._  
The death of her father two years ago had been her breaking point, completely destroying her complacency  
_I will never let anyone precious to me die again, _was her grim vow.  
However, the events of the day before had left her shaken. As the desert wind blew against her back, she released the control, after two yours of futility.  
_I won't leave you alone,_ she heard herself pleading. His hands gripped his head, his face contorted in pain.  
She then saw his little face cry, his arm clinging to his Teddy-bear.  
_Please don't leave me!_ He begged.  
"Well, it seems the little desert mouse has returned," a chilling voice before her spoke, breaking her thoughts.

She opened her eyes and saw Gaara. The sun was almost set, making his hair glow a disconcerting shade of red. His eyes regarded her with malice. His long sash swayed in the wind. His arms, although crossed, did nothing to lessen the threat. She knew he could but think, and the sand he carried in the giant gourd would obey his whim.

The sand slowly escaped his gourd, slithering through the air, making her tremble in fear. The sun was almost gone.  
"But don't worry, you are not worthy pray," he grinned wickedly in the dusk. "Now scamper away, little rodent. The moon is full."  
As if on queue, his face contorted unnaturally, his right eye became a deep black, the right side of his face became bloated, and she thought she saw his right arm grow but by then she was too frightened to believe her senses.

She fled. That was the last time she practiced on the roof, vow be damned. Twice she had stared death in the face and twice she had barely escaped with her life. There was no force on earth that would compel her to return again as long as Gaara remained. She now understood that the rooftops were his territory, which she merely borrowed when he was on missions.

However, the encounters had awakened a boldness in her that allowed her to tear through her insecurity. After all, what was everyone's disapproval compared to the face of death? Besides, Gaara's presence gave her no choice.

"Satoru-sensei! I want you to train me so that I can become a medical ninja," she almost demanded after she had gathered up her courage.  
"I told you, you don't have the chakra control. It would be pointless," he answered.  
"It may have been so before, but I am able to control it now," she replied confidently.  
"Show me," he challenged.  
She swiftly walked up the wall, one hundred paces, before stopping, crossing her arms, and giving him a triumphant look.  
"I didn't train you!" he exclaimed.  
"Nope. You trained the others, but I watched and heard your explanation at a distance. I practiced it on my own between missions. Now, I can go up father than the others, can't I?" she said, quite pleased with herself.  
Satoru walked up the wall beside her, and then gave her a hard gaze.  
"There is more to medical ninjitsu than excellent chakra control, you know," he explained quite seriously.  
"I know sensei, but I am willing to do what it takes. I know I am not a strong ninja, so let me be a healer!" She cried with determination.  
"Well, I won't be able to train you for that," He said.  
Her face fell with disappointment.  
"However, you have greatly improved. So, I will recommend you to someone who can," he continued.  
"Satoru-sensei! I am so happy!" She declared and then gave him an impulsive hug.  
_This girl, she can't keep her emotions under control like a proper Suna shinobi_, he thought with mild disapproval.

Despite himself, she had begun to win him over, slowly but surely, and he was secretly pleased that she had developed so well on her own. Now, he could finally include her with the others, as he had begun to wish, but had been instructed against it.

_"There is no point in training that waste of a Kunouchi," the Yodaime Kazekage declared while looking over her files.  
"But sir, she has shown vast improvements since graduation," he tried to argue but was stopped by harp glance._

Of course, his proper, restrained Suna character could not allow him display such feelings.  
"Hotaru, you forget yourself," he said harshly.  
"I'm sorry, Satoru-sensei," She replied with a contrite bow, but her smile could not be withheld.

Isolation was no longer necessary and with the training she had put herself through, her medic sensei was confident she would pass the recruitment test – and she did. Not with flying colors, mind you, but more than adequately.

Her teammates, gladdened by her improvement, no longer treated her like a pariah. As they were upgraded to C-class missions, she made them acknowledge her worth, although still the weakest, there was no denying her skill.

However, there was one thing that marred those happy times, it was the face of a demon with green eyes and a malicious smile that haunted her dreams.  
_"Run a way, little desert mouse,"_ it taunted, before it metamorphosed into a frightened little child.

_Don't leave me! _


	4. Chapter 4 Rumors of War

_**Author's note:**_

I do not own the characters, world, or show which inspired this story. Those belong to Kishimoto.  
Hotaru, Hideaki, Satoru-sensei, Chieko, Kenta, Maoko, and Reona (Mother) are all my invention.

_**Chapter 4: Rumors of war **_

_**The war between Konoha and Suna during the chuunin exams was created by Kishimoto.**_

A year latter found her well into her medical ninja training. Her dreams had long abated, and she was happily celebrating younger sister's graduation.  
The whole family was present for dinner, her cousins and aunts and uncles. Now, shinobi families were rather small, unless they were a part of a large clan, given their predisposition for early death. However, it just happened that most of her family was not shinobi, being rather of the mercantile class that was the backbone of every hidden village, so she enjoyed a rather extended family.

Unlike Hotaru, her brown haired sister, Maoko, had graduated with top grades and a lot of promise. She was not only the strongest kunoichi to graduate among her peers; she gave many of the boys a run for their money.

Her aunt approached her during the celebrations and gave her a Boughasha, a long, thin pastry with wall nut filing, a Suna favorite.  
"You must be very proud," there was worry in her Aunt's eyes that lay beneath the smile.  
"Yes," she replied with pride. "She's become my biggest rival."  
Her aunt sighed, and then looked towards her graduating niece, her face full of concern.  
"Is what they are saying true?" she asked quietly.  
"What are they saying?" she replied, confused.

"I thought maybe…because you are shinobi they would give you more information," she sighed. "There are rumors circulating among the people that there will be war with Konoha."

"What?" Hotaru asked, shocked, this is the first time she had heard of such a thing, but come to think of it…"Well, I'm must a genin so they probably wouldn't tell me anything. But my sensei has been acting strangely. He didn't let us take the chuunin exam this time even though we know we're ready," expounded.

"I see," her aunt answered. "My son has been called on a mission that starts next week, only a week before the chuunin exams. He won't tell me what it is for or even where he's going."

"But that's not your place to know!" the young kunoichi declared.  
"Oh, I know," his aunt said a little sheepishly. "But, he generally tells me a little something. He knows I worry so. But this time, not even a hint. The chuunin exams this year, they are in Konoha, correct?"

The girl could not help but nod.  
"They are strong," the aunt mused.  
She looked over to her cousin, who was teasing her youngest sister. He didn't seem to have any pressing concerns as he laughed boisterously at Chieko's expense.  
"I'm sure it's going to be OK, aunty," she said with a reassuring tone. "We are strong too."  
Her aunt smiled wearily in return and then patted her on the shoulder before moving on to her mother for some light gossip.  
Hotaru sighed and began to consider what her aunt told her but was abruptly interrupted by Maoko.  
"I'm stronger than most of the guys in my class," she boasted.  
"That may be so, but just wait five years. Then those boys you beat so easily now will grow into men. I'd like to see you boast then," she answered.

"You'll see," she said. "I'll be stronger even than Ga…" but Hotaru quickly shut her up with her hand, placing it softly on her lips. Already some of the adults were looking on, curiously. Maoko could be quite loud.

"Don't say that name out loud," Hotaru warned and released her grip.  
"I'm sorry," Maoko replied unfazed. "I meant Temari."  
"No kunoichi will ever be as strong as she," Hotaru teased.  
"Oh, I will," her sister declared with confidence and then walked on to continue her boasting with Chieko.  
_That girl. She's not daunted by anything,_ Hotaru thought with a mix of admiration and jealousy. But she smiled knowingly. That cocky attitude would greatly diminish if she ever came face to face with that monster.

The rumor of a war with Konoha was verified later that night by their sensei, in an emergency meeting. They sat in one of conference rooms at the library, dimly lit with only one incandescent light.

"It was necessary that the utmost secrecy be given to his offensive, which is being coordinated with another country. Konoha is strong, and they would undoubtedly crush any offensive preemptively. However, they will be vulnerable during the tests. That is why the truth of these preparations were kept from you, and why you were not to take the chuunin exams," he announced.

"You will not be called for the mission. However, most of our chuunin and our genin have been assembled."  
"Why not?" one of her teammates, the strongest of the three, asked. "I believe we are strong enough." At the moment, a rare moment probably due to the gravity of the subject, he was the picture of Suna reserve, however, his twitching hands belied his frustration.

Satoru looked to the floor, his deep brown eyes filled with concern.  
"We were asked to participate in the offensive, but I told my superiors that you were not ready."  
"What?" the eldest, a giant tank, exclaimed. "That treaty of theirs has made us weak!" He continued, voicing the general consensus and abandoning Sunagakure reserve all together.

"I don't think you understand," the Satoru-sensei replied. "_He_ is going with them. And although _he_ is our weapon, _he_ will not discriminate. That and Konoha is strong. If he does not defeat them, then we will loose, and badly. Most of us would not come back alive."

Hotaru's eyes widened with shock.  
"Coward!" The best one spat, not able to hide his contempt. "I should turn you in for your traitorous talk right now!" His right hand reached for a kunai.  
"Peace!" Satoru-sensei silenced him. "Do you really want to fight me, Hideaki?" the sensei challenged him with narrow eyes. Suddenly, his features became fierce and the full weight of his twenty years of jounin experience fell on their shoulders.

"You cannot defeat me. I am one of the strongest of the Sunagakure jounin and I know, because I've fought them before, that outside of miracle, this is a lost cause. The Kazekage…has been acting strangely lately. I will not have my men throw their lives in futility."

This sentiment, so foreign to Suna ears that it bordered on treason, hung heavy in the air.  
He stood up and left the dimly lit room, "So turn me in as a traitor if you must, but I would rather die tomorrow than live ten years more with your early deaths hanging over my head."

There was something in his conviction that made even the bulky Kenta pause.  
The three of them stayed behind long after he left. After a lengthy discussion, it was determined that although his words were traitorous, they would not turn him in. His experience outweighed law. They would wait for the outcome of the battle to decide on the proper course. The ominous prediction of Sunagakure's failure tempered what hope they had of the success of the upcoming offensive.

Gaara had not been a fixture of her life at all in the past year. Although she could give him credit for giving her the strength she needed to break her insecurities, she had no intention of ever seeing him again, much less thank him. That horrible face, those terrible eyes, that vile grin, and that ominous sand, all created a vision of horror. In those rare times he came to mind, she would put him aside with a shudder.  
She did, however, mind to stay away from the rooftops. Occasionally, she would see a shadowy figure at night, crouching on one of the taller buildings. But whether that was her imagination or his specter, she did not dare consider.

Every morning, between six and eight, she would walk up the dusty road towards the hospital, which was near the Kazekage tower to conduct her medical training. This schedule had been unbroken for the past year, unless there was some mission that she had to attend.  
This particular morning was brisk and cool, as the night's chill had not been chased away by the sun. Her usual happy gait was slowed by worry over the upcoming battle with Konoha. The mission officially began today, the day when the genin left for the exams.

Due to the high level of shinobi actually fighting with the Leaf, there were only three genin officially attending: the sand siblings. And they were walking from the tower in her direction.  
Gaara, the youngest, walked between them. Temari, the eldest, walked to his left. She was a formidable kunoichi. On her back was strapped what Hotaru knew was a giant fan, although she had never seen it unfurled.

Kankuro, the middle child, was to Gaara's right. He wore a rather elaborate costume that covered his entire body in black and seemed to be modeled after a cat, with his hood having "ears" and face paint that looked decidedly feline. It seemed he was trying to model a bake-neko, or cat demon. On his back hung his main puppet, Karasu, one that he skillfully used in battle. He was on his way to becoming a master puppeteer after the tradition that had been developed exclusively in Suna.

They were fierce warriors who felt no pity for their opponents. However the two eldest were not indiscriminate, as Gaara.  
Gaara walked with his hands crossed, a cold, impassive look painted on his face.  
As they approached her, she could not help but stare at Gaara. It had been a year since she had last saw him and her eyes were glued on to her former tormentor. She analyzed him intently. His uniform was basically the same, with long black pants, black shirt with netting slaves, and a large, leather reinforced sash that held his sand-filled gourd.

His face still displayed his narcissism with the word "love" deeply etched above his left eye. And those black-rimmed, green eyes were still disturbing, filled with unpleasant motives.  
Without bidding, her mind began to wonder back, not to the times when she had been frightened by him, but rather to the time when she could first remember seeing him, when he had cried out so piteously.

"Oi!" the cat daemon said. "It seems that Gaara has girls noticing him at last.  
"The three of them stopped and stared at her, which made her blush with indignation.  
"Ignore that rodent," Gaara said.  
"Don't you even want to get her name?" Kankuro teased with a mean spirited smirk. She could tell right off the bat that he was getting some fun on her expense.  
"Leave the drop out alone, you idiot" Temari commanded.  
Kankuro gave her sneer before following his two siblings, who had by this time started on their way.  
_Drop out_, she thought darkly. Murderous thoughts were entertained as she watched them walk away, especially against the blond kunoichi.


	5. Chapter 5 Disaster

_**Author's note:**_

I do not own the characters, world, or show which inspired this story. Those belong to Kishimoto.  
Hotaru, Hideaki, Satoru-sensei, Chieko, Kenta, Maoko, and Reona (Mother) are all my invention.

_**Chapter 5: Disaster **_

Satoru's dire predictions came true. Not only were the Sound and Sand ninjas expertly routed, and as he had predicted, few came back alive, but the Kazekage and several council members mysteriously disappeared.

Her family was devastated, besides her jolly, teasing cousin, several other members of the family were lost in battle. Satoru's younger brother died in the invasion. Nearly a third of the shinobi of her graduating class were dead or missing in action and presumed dead. There was not one family in Suna left unscathed.

It was a sobering time for the proud country. Their Kazekage missing and their power greatly diminished, those who now held the torch of Suna could not but tremble for the future. The dead lined the main road, their cold bodies covered in black bags, anonymously waiting their turn at the funeral pyre, which burned for a hours without ceasing.

Those who remained watched their borders, fearing that any enemy country would take advantage of their weakness and attack. However, they could not defend themselves even if attacked. Satoru, Baki and Baki's charge, Temari, took command, allowing those in Suna to temporarily forget their troubles through vigorous preparation.

The wounded poured into the hospital in droves and Hotaru was left to tend to those with minor cuts and abrasions, being not yet skilled enough for the seriously wounded. However with her help and the help of other genin medical trainees, the doctors were free to treat those who were seriously wounded, and so the hospital was efficiently run and those with serious problems received ready treatment. Satoru and Baki approached her while she was taking a small break. Every muscle in her body ached, after treating wounded for three hours straight, her chakra reserves were nearly spent and she was reaching her limit.

_I'm still so weak,_ she thought derisively.  
Baki cleared his throat to grab her attention.  
"Hotaru," he commanded. "You are needed."  
"Follow us," Satoru added.  
"Hai," she replied and immediately began to follow them through the building.

Room after room was passed and she began to wonder for what purpose she was needed. Of all the trainees there, she considered herself the least skilled. A painful groan escaped one of the doors.  
"Hold him down!" she heard a doctor command.  
"Hai!" a lady answered and a short pause was followed by a scream.  
She winced, not able to contain herself. Internally, she knew that being exposed to suffering was part of being a medical ninja, but she had not yet accustomed herself to the sound of pain.

They lead her up a narrow stairway and into a secluded hallway.  
_This is the prenatal ward_, she thought with confusion.  
They stopped before a door that had about five or six doctors hovering around it, and several nurses beside, all wide eyed with fear.  
Baki turned to her and said simply, "Gaara is wounded. You are to treat him."  
She gasped.  
_Wounded?_ She thought. _How is that possible?_

The door opened and his siblings exited the room. They both looked scuffed up and Kankuro, having sustaining wounds of his own, was out of uniform and wore no make up, and was clothed with nothing but bandages for a shirt and simple beige pants.

Temari looked down at her and said, "Good, you're here. You are to care for my brother while her recovers."  
There was something different in her manor. The elitism was gone. Kankuro's face was completely free of the arrogance with which he had previously regarded her.

"Sir, I…" She began.  
"He isn't seriously wounded; he is simply exhausted and needs several days of recovery. You are to make him comfortable," Temari interrupted. "Get in."  
"Temari, if I may have word with my student," Satoru asked.  
"Hai," she obeyed. "Come Kankuro, get in uniform so we can patrol the borders." "Can't a guy get some rest?" He whined.  
"Not if I can't," she replied with a sneer.

A man then burst through the hallway, "Baki sir, I bring news of vital importance."  
Baki's exposed eye widened and a look of concern crossed his face. He turned Satoru, who gave him a knowing nod.

"I see," was Baki's sober reply. "I will be there immediately. Kankuro, dress and follow your sister to the border."  
With that, the four left hurriedly.  
"You are all dismissed," Satoru told the hovering nurses and doctors. There was an audible sigh from one of the nurses and all of them looked relieved as they marched down the stairs and to the waiting patients.  
"Satoru-sensei, I don't understand," she asked.

"Hotaru, from the moment I started your training, I knew that you were one of the weakest kunoichi to have managed to graduate in recent memory. You have few talents," he began.

She looked down with shame, but her face held an angry glare.  
"However, I understood that you have great determination within you to overcome your weakness, which is why I agreed to have you as one of my pupils, against the advise of others, and even my own reasoning.

It was considered a wasted effort on my part, being one of the strongest jounin of the village, to teach the weakest kunoichi."  
His voice was still impassioned, and he regarded her coldly, with arms crossed, he was the epitome of stoicism.

"Sensei, then why didn't you train me? I could have improved!" She cried indignantly.  
"Because you needed to find your own strength. If you were always to depend on others, then you would have remained weak."  
"Satoru-sensei!" She cried and hugged him.  
"You forget yourself!" he scolded half-heartedly.  
"Yes sir," she said as she swiftly let him go.  
"You are the only medical ninja who has not displayed fear of Gaara," he continued. "And that is why you have been chosen."  
"But I do fear him, sir," she said sincerely. "I know that I should not display weakness, but, I have met him…"  
"I know," He interrupted. "Twice you encountered him on the rooftops, and twice you barely escaped with your life."  
"You knew?" She asked. "Then why didn't you do anything?"

"Have you been listening? Although you thought yourself alone, I would supervise your training whenever I could. I observed both attacks. I also noticed that it was after the second encounter that you gathered up enough courage to demand the training you deserved. Had you not asked me, even with the strides you had been making, there was little chance of you passing. For your own sake, you needed to face our fears alone."  
His speech left her dumbfounded.

Of course, what he did not tell her was both times he was only moments from attacking Gaara in the hopes that it would give her the opportunity to escape, with the full understanding that it meant the end of his life.

"Now go and care for your charge," he commanded, with compassion creeping into his voice. "After all, according to Temari, you are the only one in Suna who can look him in the eye."

She inhaled deeply in shock.  
And with that, he turned and left her to her orders.


	6. Chapter 6 Unpleasant Eyes

_**Author's note:**_

I do not own the characters, world, or show which inspired this story. Those belong to Kishimoto.  
Hotaru, Hideaki, Satoru-sensei, Chieko, Kenta, Maoko, and Reona (Mother) are all my invention.

_**Chapter 6: Unpleasant Eyes **_

Even though his speech was intended to give her the courage needed, many a minute passed by before she could gather enough of it to open the door.

The contorted, black-eyed face kept on mocking her, daring her to open the door and look within. But at last she took a step forward, gritting her teeth with determination, and slowly opened the door. A loud creak filled the silence as she pushed it open gently, and then peered in the dark room.

The curtain was drawn, and the little daylight that entered illuminated few details.

_He must be sleeping,_ was the relieved observation, as she saw him lay on the bed completely still. His breathing was shallow and rhythmical. After entering the room fully, she closed the door as quietly as she could, anxious not to disturb him and hating every noisy creak. Her heart could not help but beat swiftly as it shut with a "click."  
.  
"You came in at last," a soft voice interrupted the silence.  
She turned around quickly and pressed her back to the door, one hand on the knob, ready to open it at a moment's notice.  
"I could not…I mean…I was worried…" she began, her voice quaking with fear.  
"It's OK," he interrupted softly.

The minutes crawled by in silence. As her eyes adjusted to the dim, she realized that he was still fully dressed, whatever wounds he had sustained were left untreated, his gourd of sand leaned precariously against the edge of the bed, and his eyes were wide open, staring straight up at the ceiling. The sheets were messy and ruffled. It was as though he was merely dumped and left to his wounds in haste.

Remembering herself and her mission, for that is what she considered it, she carefully approached and said, "I need to get some supplies to treat your wounds and clean bedding."  
"Are you coming back?" he asked.

The question startled her. Something like pity began to stab through the fear.  
"Yes," was her honest reply.  
Minutes later, she returned with an arm full of bandages and clean sheets, pillows, and salve. She also brought a fresh pair of pants and shirt.  
"I'll treat your wounds first and then we'll work on making you more comfortable,"  
She carefully placed, as carefully as she could with overflowing arms, all the supplies on a nearby table. Some of the slave fell to the floor with a clatter.  
"Well," she began, trying to sound more confident than she felt, but failing miserably, "let's examine your wounds first."

The first thing she needed to do was dispense of his outer garments. It was a difficult task, as he was so weak, that he could not move and so was nothing more than a dead weight. She had to lift him to remove his shirt, which was a difficult task because being shinobi; his body was almost completely muscle. So, although having a light frame, he was much heavier than he seemed. His arms also proved difficult, as he was not able to raise them. So she had to struggle as she freed one arm before another from his sleeves before finally removing it over his head and laying him back down gently.

That's when she immediately blushed in embarrassment.  
_I could have merely cut his shirt to remove it,_ she thought with shame.  
In that mortifying moment, she could only take solace in two things, the first being that he had never been treated before, and could have overlooked the blunder. The second was that it was dark, and she was sure he could not see her blush.

"Well, I hope you don't mind if I cut off your pants," she said as lightly as she could.  
"No," he replied simply.  
The pants were dispensed with relative ease. She then concentrated on diagnosis.

Placing her hands on his chest, she closed her eyes in concentration. Chakra flowed from her hands into his body, and she began to sense vitals. As she had been trained, she focused on different areas of the body first, beginning with the brain, then other vital organs, and then moving on to the extremities, examining bone, nervous system, muscle, ligaments, and fluids. For an experienced medic, it was not a process that took very long, perhaps a few minutes. But being new, it took her a full twenty minutes to reach diagnosis. His wounds were a lot more serious that she had been led to believe.

Besides minor cuts and bruises, he was suffering from mild head trauma that could, if he fell asleep, lead to a concussion. It seemed to have originated from several out ward sources, probably being knocked out or hit on the head several times. One of his arms was broken, cleanly, and much to her dismay, two ribs were broken.

She bit her lip and gave him a worried look. He may be Gaara, the monster, but his body was human enough. That clumsy undressing must have hurt very badly. Yet, he did not utter a sound of complaint.

"I'm sorry, your wounds are more serious than I was led to believe. I won't be able to treat them, especially since I'm almost spent myself. Let me get you a doctor," she began.  
"No, don't worry."  
"But your ribs must hurt terribly when you breathe, and I did not remove your shirt properly. I'm sorry…" she began to feel very nervous.  
Although she knew from her examination that he was perfectly harmless, after he recovered, would he take his revenge on her for the rough treatment? She broke in to a cold sweat.  
"In that case, let me bandage your wounds and also, I need to change your clothes and bedding."  
"Fine," he answered.  
His voice was quiet the whole time, making her at ease despite herself.

She began to concentrate on bandaging his wounds and going over his cuts and bruises with slave. Later on, she would have a doctor come and mend his broken bones, but for now he seemed content to lie in pain.

Now, came the tricky part. She had to remove his underwear, so far left completely untouched, and put on his hospital pants and shirt.  
"I have to ah…" she began but abruptly stopped talking in nervousness. This she had never done before, and although being in the medical profession, her young eyes were no longer 'innocent,' she could not bring herself to do it.  
"You have to what?" He asked.  
"Put your underwear on, I mean your hospital clothes," She stammered.  
"OK," he replied again.  
"But I can't because your bones are broken," she realized. "I have to go to a doctor. Please wait."  
She left hurriedly and then rushed down the stairs to get a doctor.

What a clumsy start of her medical profession. She was entrusted to treat the most reviled, yet strongest young shinobi of her village, and she bungled through most of it.  
The clothes were not removed properly. The dressing was placed prematurely. The patient was not immediately diagnosed. And finally, she did not take command but rather let the patient dictate treatment.  
But when the head doctor of the hospital arrived upstairs to view the patient (with much trepidation) his first complaint was that the underwear was still present on.  
"Why on earth is he completely naked except for his underwear? Didn't you bother diagnosing the patient before attempting to change his clothes? Also, why did you leave the lights off? How can one be expected to work in such darkness! Turn them on at once!"

She blushed. "I thought he would take it off himself after you healed him," she said as she quickly turned on the lights.  
"Useless child, treating these sorts of wounds can take hours. Go and make yourself useful and get me some nurses." Although as fearful of Gaara as everyone else, the head medical doctor found his annoyance overriding whatever fear he had for the monster.  
"Hai. I'm very sorry," she replied with a bow.

As she looked up from the bow, her eyes full of shame, they met his green eyes. His eyes, which had once seemed so unpleasant, were filled with peace. To her surprise, the slightest of smiles crossed his face. She only had a few seconds to take it in before leaving in haste, not wanting to incur any more of the doctor's wrath.


	7. Chapter 7 Sobering News

_**Author's note:**_

I do not own the characters, world, or show which inspired this story. Those belong to Kishimoto.  
Hotaru, Hideaki, Satoru-sensei, Chieko, Kenta, Maoko, and Reona (Mother) are all my invention.

_**Chapter 7: Sobering News**_

Two hours later, Gaara was healed, properly bandaged, and fully clothed. However, his bedding was still in disarray and he was much too weak to move.  
During his stay, he had not yet been fed or given water to drink.  
The nurses and the doctors left as soon as he had been properly treated, making her responsible for anything else he may need. Not bothering to care for him themselves.

"I'll be sure to make a note of this," the doctor informed her ominously before exiting the room.  
She looked down and sighed heavily.  
"Well, let's change your bedding first," she told him. She gingerly helped him on to a wheel chair and then changed the bedding, pillows, and topping it off with a fresh new blanket. She even placed his gourd in a more stable location, leaning it against the corner and securing with a paperweight.

Once she had finished with his bedding, and placed him on the bed, she went to organize the room. The bed pan was put in place, fresh bandages were organized on the table for later use and she tidied up the room.  
"The light," She heard him say softly.  
Hotaru was so absorbed in her work, she had almost forgotten about her charge.  
"Oh yes," she said, and then turned it off. Although it was still daylight, the room instantly became dark.  
"Would you like for me to open the window?" She asked.  
"That would be nice," he replied.  
She opened the window and the warm day's light entered the room. It softened his features and made him almost human.  
"That's nice, isn't it?"  
"Yes."  
That's when she noticed that his voice sounded hoarse.  
"Do you want some water?"  
"Yes."  
"Food?"  
"No."

After giving him something to drink, he rested his head. She then sat beside her charge, twiddling her thumbs, not sure of what to do next.  
_He seems to be fine. I should be able to leave once he goes to slee_p, she thought.  
"You should get some sleep. Your body needs rest to heal itself," she explained.  
"I can't sleep," he replied.  
"I know a jutsu to cure that," she said trying desperately to mask her impatience.  
"No. I really can't sleep," he affirmed.  
They both fell silent.  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly.  
"What?" she asked in shock.  
"I'm sorry for scaring you, rodent," he said.

"You remembered? Um, it's OK," she mumbled quietly and then looked down to the floor, embarrassed. The next four hours, until nightfall, were spent in near silence. She almost became mad with boredom.  
"You should go now," Gaara said once the sun set.  
"Alright then, good night," she replied in haste.  
Although he seemed to have changed for the better, the last thing she wanted was to stay with him at night. Besides, she would go nuts if she spent another hour with him alone in silence.

The next morning, she arrived at the hospital bright and early to view her patient. Curious stares followed her down the hall. She noted with pleasure that some were filled with admiration, even awe.  
The chaos of the day before had largely abated, although the people of Suna still walked as in a daze. The Kazekage, much to everyone's dismay, was still missing. Worry gnawed at their hearts.  
The prenatal wing was still completely bare except for his room at the end. She lamented that there would not be any new arrivals for a while.  
His lonely room was still shut. As she entered it, she was shocked to see his bed empty.  
"Oh no!" She exclaimed in a panic but then noticed that he was standing, his arms crossed, by the window, looking out at the grounds bellow.  
"I think I am well now," he said when she came in.  
"How did you heal so quickly? It should have taken you several days, at least, to recover," She asked perplexed.  
"It's a funny thing, this creature," he replied rather vaguely. "I'm … a little hungry," he continued bashfully.  
"Of course, I'll get you some food," she said nervously. "Also, I'm sure you want clothes," she offered.  
"You can find those at the Kazekage tower. I have a room there," he answered her unuttered question.  
"I'll get some food first," she said and then hastily made her way out.

Returning with a plate full of food and tea, she noticed that the room was not all quiet as it was twenty minutes before. Shouting could be heard from behind the doors.  
"He's dead! He killed him! That bastard!" a loud voice cried in desperation.  
_Oh no! My charge! _she thought, almost panicked. Only shinobi discipline kept her from dropping the tray as she rushed towards the room.  
The door burst open and all the plates on her tray clattered as they moved with in their own volition, driven by her momentum. Some of the tea spilled on to the tray.

Four faces turned towards her, and she noted with relief that one of them was Gaara and she did not have to get a change of clothes. He was dressed in a very similar outfit to his staple fishnet shirt and pants, although the shirt was long sleeved. The gourd was now securely placed on his back.  
"Leave us," Baki commanded.  
Kankuro looked at her with angry eyes, his markings were runny with tears. Temari seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, her eyes glued to the floor.  
"I'm sorry. I'll go," she said contritely and began to head out.  
"No, stay," Gaara countered.  
"What?" Baki demanded.  
"I'm hungry," he replied unfazed.  
"But..." Baki began.  
"She will not say anything, will you," he said, turning to Hotaru.  
Her heart constricted when she met his cold, impassive, eyes. She nodded slowly and then placed the tray on the table.  
"You need to get off his chair," she ordered Kankuro.  
Kankuro grudginly slid the chair towards the table. Ordinarily, he would have teased Gaara over this, but a dark cloud overshadowed everything.  
Gaara sat and began to devour his food hastily.  
"Gaara, I don't think this is proper. Your father…" Baki began.  
"I had no love for him," Gaara interrupted him and then continued with his meal.  
"Shut up, you don't love anyone but yourself you crazy bastard," Kankuro yelled. "Kankuro! Watch it!" Temari warned with a frightened glance towards her youngest brother.  
"I hated him before I hated any of you," Gaara said. "I hate you no longer. But I will never stop hating him."  
That admonition, spoken so calmly, shocked everyone in the room. Kankuro was left, for once in his life, speechless. Temari, generally so self-composed, stepped back with an undisguised look of shock etched on her face. Baki did not move but still looked startled.  
Hotaru, although the least affected thought back to the times she had encountered him alone, and felt relief.  
_So he does seem different,_ she thought, pleased, although she could not explain why it pleased her so.  
Being almost as expressive as the middle sand sibling, she smiled broadly and then exclaimed, "Gaara, it seems that you were hungry, would you like for me to bring you more?"  
"Impudent child!" Baki cursed. "Haven't you been listening? The Kazekage is dead!"  
"What?" She asked with confusion.  
"She's about as stupid as that loud blond of Kohona," Kankuro exclaimed amused, despite himself.  
Gaara's mouth parted in a small smile and then turned to her, "You may go now. Thank you for breakfast…and yesterday…"  
Kankuro raised an eyebrow slightly, and Hotaru blushed with embarrassment as they all, except for Baki, watched with interest.  
Baki merely sniffed with impatience, it was clear he wasn't interested in any adolescent drama and wanted her out of the room immediately.  
"It was nothing," she replied, noting her senior's mood. "I was merely doing as I was ordered. I will reveal nothing of what I've heard," she gave a slight bow, took the tray, and left.  
Baki seemed pleased by the statement.

Later that day, an assembly was called. Hotaru stood with her team near the front of the crowd, the Kazekage tower loomed before them. Baki stood on the steps, his arms crossed, and his face grim. The siblings stood behind him, with Gaara on the far right.  
The crowd was filled with haggard faces, tired eyes, and wasted countenances, whatever hope they harbored, whatever positive news they were anxious to hear, was quickly dashed by Baki's solemnity. Baki revealed that the Kazekage was dead, and what's more, it was strongly suspected that he was killed by their main ally.

A sharp gasp escaped the crowd but was quickly silenced. Reserved faces looked on, only their eyes communicated their despair.  
It was also announced that they had sent their article of surrender and they expected a swift response by Kohona.  
Her strong teammate, Hideaki, clenched his fists.  
"We should have gone," he murmured through gritted teeth. "We should have fought with them."  
Satoru placed his hand on the strong one's shoulder.  
"You would have returned in a body bag," he said flatly.


	8. Chapter 8 Alterada

_**Author's note:**_  
I do not own the characters, world, or show which inspired this story. Those belong to Kishimoto.  
Hotaru, Hideaki, Satoru-sensei, Chieko, Kenta, Maoko, and Reona (Mother) are all my invention.  
Alterada: spanish, feminine, panicked

_**Chapter 8: Alterada  
Bolded section Kishimoto's work. **_

A weak later, Hotaru awoke to loud voices coming from the kitchen. It sounded like her mother. She got out of bed and opened the door. Yup it was her mother.  
"What do you mean you left her alone with that monster? She's just a child!" Her mother's voice cried.  
"She was the only one willing to care for him," it was her sensei's voice.  
Her little sister Chieko opened the adjacent door and rubbed her eyes.  
"What's all that noise about?" she asked grogily.

Understanding her mother's feelings, Hotaru had kept from telling her about the mission she was given while in the hospital. Her poor mother was already at a breaking point. After three of her nephews died in the offensive, the Kazekage's death, and Suna's swift decline of power, she was at wits end. She didn't have the heart to tell her. Now, the possibility that she could have lost her eldest daughter pushed her well beyond the edge, especially since Hotaru was now the main bread winner of the family.

"Mama is upset," She explained.  
"Why?" Chieko asked.  
"I had to take care of Gaara after they came back. He was injured," Hotaru replied.  
"But I thought you were his friend," Chieko asked innocently.  
"Mama doesn't know that, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah. I didn't tell anyone," Chieko whispered.  
Hotaru smiled, despite herself. She wondered if that little lie she had fed her sister a year ago had allowed Chieko to view Gaara as something more than the monster.  
"I have to go comfort Mama," She told her sister.  
"I'll go with you," Chieko said.  
Both girls entered the kitchen, only to be a shocked by what they saw. Satoru-sensei was standing amidst broken cups and plates, with a thirty-something woman grabbing at his collar, yelling at the top of her lungs. He stood firm against the onslaught, mustering as much dignity as he could.  
It was a wonder she had not woken them before.  
"How dare you allow my daughter to enter such a dangerous situation! She could have been killed. That creature is dangerous. He should have been left to die!"  
"Mother!" Hotaru called, her voice filled with rage and shame.  
"Hotaru, my poor little Hotaru," her mother bent down and hugged her desperately but Hotaru pushed her back in disgust.  
"Mother, I am shinobi now. I am not a child anymore. You can't expect me to skip out of missions because they're too dangerous."  
"But your poor cousins, they left and died," she began to weep.  
"And your behavior is dishonoring their deaths," she exclaimed.  
"Your father left and died..." Her mother was on bended knees, knuckles to the ground, and tears streamed down her face.  
Chieko, the most sensitive of the children, rushed to her.  
"Mama, don't cry. Please don't cry," her eyes became moist.  
Compassion filled her heart.  
"Mother, it's OK. He didn't try to hurt me. I think he's changed a little," she explained.  
Everyone's eyes fell on her.  
"What do you mean he's changed? He can't change!" her mother cried.  
"Mama, Satoru-sensei is here to take me for training. Chieko should be getting ready for the Academy. You have to wake up Maoko for her training. We need you to stay strong, mother," Hotaru consoled.  
Her mother nodded weakly.  
"Get ready," Sator-sensei abruptly announced.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes," she replied.  
In less than ten minutes, she was out the door with her sensei.

Their training was hard that day. Hideaki was relentless as he fought against both her and the tank.  
"Is that the best you can do?" He swung his bo to the right and hit Hotaru in the face. She fell back and landed on her back. Undaunted, she immediately began to sign.  
"Fuuton: air shuriken" her chakra manipulated the wind around her, creating short bursts of air which she hurled at the strong one.  
"Hmph," he exclaimed arrogantly and merely side-stepped the projectiles while slamming the back of his fist against the charging tank.  
He jumped back and sheathed his bo staff on his back.  
"I can fight the two of without it," he taunted. Instead of his usual, playful demeanor, his voice dripped with anger.  
"Like hell you can!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
"Duuton: earth concussion" the tank slammed his fists against the ground, creating a controlled shock wave that headed towards the strong one.  
The strong one laughed and jumped to the side, but ran into Hotaru's flying kick.  
He stopped her mid-air with his left palm and then used his right hand to flip her vertically, dropping her roughly on the floor.  
The tank wasted no time and while Hideaki was busy disposing of Hotaru, he ran to him with chinese hammers in hand, elevated and ready for contact.  
"Heh," the strong one sneered, his right leg landing a kick on the gut. It was hard enough to send him reeling back a few steps, but Kenta was not called "the tank" for nothing.  
"Is that the best you can do?" the giant boy taunted in return.  
"You forgot me!" Hotaru cried as she threw several kunai through the air, aimed for the strong one.  
He jumped back and straight into the tank's knee.  
"Ahh.." he cried out in pain as his back doubled over with crunch. He landed on the ground and did not move.  
"Wait!" she cried and rushed towards the comrade.  
"He's fine," Satoru said unconcerned. "It seems that you guys beat him at last."  
She bent over him with worry.  
"Are you alright?" She asked.

Suddenly, she felt an arm over her neck and the world became pain as the strong one landed a hard punch to her face with his free hand. She felt blood rush from her nose and her vision became speckled. Kenta rushed at him but his legs were kicked under and he fell flat on his back.  
Hideaki quickly went through the hand signs:  
"Duuton: Earth Tomb."  
He crouched and touched the ground with his hands, earth surrounded the tank and encased him up to the neck.  
"You bastard!" the tank yelled indignantly.  
"You weak shit," the strong one responded coldly.  
He then unsheathed his ninja sword, which he carried across his back with his bo staff.  
"The reason we are weak is because of shits like you. I can't believe I have to waste my time working with you bastards!"  
"Ayame Hideaki! Stand down," Satoru commanded.  
"Shut up!" he cried. Satoru noted with alarm that his eyes were dilated to an unnatural degree.  
The man rushed towards them but feared he was too late. Already, the sword was raised in the air, ready to strike Hotaru, who was only beginning to recover from the blow to the head.

_He's really going to kill her_, Satoru thought with alarm.  
As he quickly made his way to them, the knife seemed to move down in slow motion. It was about to reach its target when a burst of sand threw him eight feet in the air. He landed heavily on his arm with loud crack on a large slab of concrete. Hideaki yelled in pain and grabbed at the injured arm.  
"What happened?" Satoru cried as he looked around him in alarm.  
He then noted a boy dressed in black, his arms crossed, with sand slithering from the gourd on his back. His face fell.  
Gaara's green eyes were fixed on Hideaki, who had by this time recovered himself, but still gripped his broken arm in pain.  
"We are not weak because of her, we are weak because of idiots like you who put themselves above others," Gaara said. "You are pathetic."  
The strong one sniffed but looked down in fear. Satoru would not have been more amazed if the sand dunes that surrounded Sunagakure had suddenly burst forth with rich vegetation.  
"Gaara," the Satoru said hurriedly, not sure of what to make of it. "I thank you for saving my student. However, there is no need to kill him. I am sure that the events which have transpired have upset him. With some rest, he should be back to his senses."  
"I was not going to kill him," Gaara said. "However, he needs to learn that true strength is found only when one protects those who are precious to you."  
Satoru was shocked into silence, and could only stare, wide eyed.  
With a flick of his hand, Gaara dispelled the tomb and freed the tank, who was also shocked beyond measure. Kenta did not move.  
"You need to see a medic," Gaara told Hideaki.  
"I'll take him," Satoru said.  
Hideaki was sulking on the slab but did not complain as Satoru led him out of the practice area, followed by the fearful Kenta  
Hotaru's head still stung. But she heard every word.  
"You should go with them as well," Gaara told her. His sand was now securely in the gourd.  
"No, I can heal myself," she replied. She placed her hands on her head and with some concentration, the pain receded and she could see clearly.  
"You never go to the rooftops anymore," he said.  
"Oh, well, I was scared."  
"I understand," he answered quietly. "You don't have to be afraid anymore."  
And with that he turned and left.

After the incident, Hotaru wasted no time and headed for the roofs. It had been so long since she had last traveled them and she missed them terribly. But also, she needed time alone. What her teammate had tried to do had upset her more than she would have liked to admit.  
The sun was beginning to set, giving everything a rosy glow. The wind tossed her hair about, making the strands dance with every jump.  
A guard waved as she passed by.  
She gave a polite nod, but could not help but think that she needed the type of isolation that could only be found outside, beyond the protective canyon bowl that surrounded Suna.  
Minutes later, she was at the small path had had been carved through the rock, creating the only exit from the vale, long ago.  
"Who goes there?" one of the guards demanded.  
"It's just me," She replied with a wave.  
The guard looked at her skeptically. He didn't know her very well, after all, and Suna ninja were not allowed out of the city without permission. But the rules were generally bent unless there was time of trouble. However, he was also young, and new to the job, making him overzealous.  
"You don't seem to be on a mission," he remarked suspiciously. "State your name and purpose."  
Hotaru giggled.  
"You're so nervous, my name is Yamane Hotaru, and I have a message for one of the guys outside."  
"What message is it? I will deliver it!"  
"You can't expect me to give him an ultra private message through you!" She replied, aghast. The performance was topped off with her covering her blushing cheeks with her hands.  
"Ah…well…you may pass! But I warn you, this is something we don't allow every day!"  
"Yes sir!" she answered mock severity.  
_What's with that guy? He's so serious,_ she wondered, perhaps forgetting in her mirth that nearly everyone but her in Suna was serious.

**After she left the canyon, it didn't take long for her to see that she wasn't the only one who had sought solace outside the city. Gaara was facing the sunset, his arms firmly crossed, and his brother stood several feet behind.  
She crept by slowly, but then felt compelled to stop. There was something very private in their manner, and she didn't want to intrude. However, curiosity kept her from walking away all together. Straining her ears, she could hear their discussion.**  
"**Bonds with others meant nothing to me," Gaara said. "Up until now, for me that was nothing but hatred and the intent to kill. But now, I understand everything."**  
"**Gaara," Kankuro started, but could not find words to continue.**  
"**He knew the same suffering as I do. And so he taught me that I could change my life forever," Gaara continued. **

_Who knew?_ Hotaru wondered.  
At that moment, she felt overwhelming shame and quietly walked away. She hoped that they had not noticed her presence. But in her fluster she had forgotten again, that foolish kunoichi, there are other senses shinobi can use.  
Kankuro's eyes narrowed, and quickly turned his head to see a strawberry-blond-haired kunoichi creeping away. He smiled at her, but she could not see it, and was not meant to.  
"It's OK. I don't mind if she hears," Gaara said, trying to appease his now protective brother.  
But Kankuro already knew.

That night, she barely touched her dinner.  
"My team has been called for a mission in Wave country. Minaki-sensei said that we have to act as though we are not weak so that other countries won't take the opportunity to attack," Maoko said quite smugly. "It's a level C mission. How long did it take you to do level C missions, Hotaru?"  
She didn't look up from her plate.  
"Maoko, you are so mean," Chieko scolded.  
"She may not have been doing level C missions until six months after her graduation, but she was made to treat Gaara when he was sick," her mother defended. Her tone was now one of pride and there was not a hint of the near breakdown she had experienced that morning.  
"Are you serious? You had to take care of that monster when he came back?" Maoko asked with awe.  
Hotaru still didn't acknowledge them.  
"Well," Maoko asked again impatiently.  
"I helped him. The doctors treated him. I wasn't skilled enough," she said.  
"Hah! See? Still not such a big deal. I'll go toe to toe with him in a little while. Minako-sensei told me I was good enough to use a battle fan like Temari. But I don't think I'm going to use one quite so big..."  
"What's wrong" Chieko interrupted Maoko's bombastic tirade.  
"I haven't gone to the rooftops for a while," Hotaru mumbled, trying to find some way to deflect from what was truly weighing on her mind.  
"What? You used to go to the rooftops!" her mother exclaimed. "Heaven preserve me child. You will drive me to my death!"  
"Why not?" Chieko asked.  
"Gaara. But he said it was OK now," Hotaru replied.  
"Does that mean I can go up there too?" she inquired.  
"Yes."  
"Absolutely not!" her mother slammed her hand on table. "You can do whatever you want now but she's still only nine. I will not have you take her up there with that thing."  
"He's different now, mother. I almost died in practice and he saved me," she explained.  
Her mother's face went pale. Maoko's chopsticks fell to the floor.  
"How did you almost die?" She asked with a dangerously calm tone.  
"It was an accident," she lied.  
"Gaara saved you?" Maoko asked incredulously.  
"Well, I will have to talk to Satoru about that..." her mother began.  
"Does that mean we can really go up on the roofs again?" the little one enquired.  
"Yes."  
"Well, you can go. I'm staying right here," Maoko declared.  
"What ever happened to you saying you'll be stronger than Gaara one day?" Chieko taunted.  
"I'm not strong enough yet!" Maoko yelled, defending herself.  
"You are not taking her up there. And that is final," her mother commanded.  
"I promise, nothing will happen to her. Besides, she needs to practice and that's the best place for me to teach her," Hotaru argued.  
Her mother placed her hands on her face and Hotaru could see with alarm that they were shaking,  
_Is the whole world gone mad?_ she wondered.  
"Fine, take her. What do I matter anyway? I'm only your mother," she left with a huff and then slammed the door of her room.  
The three girls sat awkwardly around the table. Finally Chieko broke the silence,  
"You're all talk, Maoko," she sneered.  
"Shut up!"

That morning, on the pretense that Hotaru was not good enough to train Chieko properly, Maoko joined them on the roof. Although she acted very calm, her eyes darted too and fro nervously while she explained to her sister the art of the shadow clone.  
"This will put you ahead of your class, and you'll end up being the strongest kunoichi, like me!" she bragged.  
Of course, Chieko still being quite young and not having very good control over her chakra, made very poor clones.  
"That one looks like balloon!" Maoko scolded. "Do it again!"  
"I'm trying to do it as well as I can! Get off my back!"  
Hotaru giggled as she watched her sisters argue.  
"I see you decided to come up again," a soft voice said to her right.  
This time, she felt no fear.  
"Yes," she replied.  
"They are all quite animated," he said. "I could her them from the other side of the village."  
Hotaru laughed. The girls stopped their argument abruptly.  
They were too busy looking at the boy beside them, wide eyed, to remember what it was they were arguing about. After a bit of silence Chieko was the first to speak.  
"Hello," she said simply.  
"Hello," was his reply.  
"Ah..." Maoko began but could not find the words.  
"I hope our fighting hasn't disturbed you," Hotaru apologized.  
"No, it hasn't. You should continue your practice," he replied and then turned to leave.  
"Wait," Hotaru called. "Why don't you stay? You can join us for breakfast if you like."  
Maoko approached her and asked with a whisper, "What are you doing? Mom will go crazy."  
"When she sees how much he's changed, she won't worry so much anymore. She'll get off my back," Hotaru replied.  
"But how do you know he's changed?"  
"Trust me," she replied with a smile.  
Later on that morning, when her mother entered the kitchen, she almost died of shock. Besides her three precious daughters, there was a redheaded boy at the table with green eyes and a giant gourd on the floor beside him.  
The breakfast was already served, presumably made by the youngsters, and they were all eating it with relish.  
"Good morning mother!" Chieko called. "We made breakfast so you wouldn't have to work."  
"There is plenty left for you," Hotaru added.  
"I made most of it,"Maoko bragged.  
"Good morning, ma'am," Gaara greeted calmly.  
"Oh..."  
She could not find the words to reply.


	9. Chapter 9 A Quiet Resolution

_**Author's note:**_  
I do not own the characters, world, or show which inspired this story. Those belong to Kishimoto.  
Hotaru, Hideaki, Satoru-sensei, Chieko, Kenta, Maoko, and Reona (Mother) are all my invention.

_**Chap 9: A Quiet Resolution **_

The breakfast and the consequent weeks of uninjured, healthy, living daughters did little to assuage her fears. However, she could not dispute the fact that Hotaru may have some power over the Gaara monster, as she considered him, and began to hold her peace.

During the month, missions came and went. Maoko was gone for several days out of the week, mostly on C-class missions involving simple escorts and scouting. Chieko was busy with her Academy and training, hoping to surpass her sisters but still worshiping the ground Hotaru walked on.

Hotaru spent most of her time training with Sotaru and Kenta, for the strong one had been considered too volatile for work and was told to take a month's break. When she didn't spar with her team, she was at the hospital training as a medic and aiding the injured, and training her sister.

Her schedule was so full, that she didn't have much time for herself. However, those few times she stole away for herself, she spent on the roofs, looking up at the sky. She didn't need to train there anymore, yet she felt drawn to them. If she had taken the time to examine herself, she would have discovered her true motives, and it was not solitude. But she did not, being quite young and not given to introspection.

It had been about a week since she had last seen Gaara, and despite the warning he had given her a year ago, she spent most of her times up there at night. The cloudless night was dotted with stars and the moon was only a small crescent, almost at the horizon. As in most deserts, the night was cold and the air stirred with a gentle breeze.

"There is nothing quite as pretty as the stars," Gaara suddenly said beside her. She did not hear him approach. "Even when I was lost, I loved looking at them."

"Yes," she replied with a wide grin that she could not explain.  
"How have you been?"  
"OK, I guess. Mostly practicing. It's been boring now that we have to wait for Hideaki to get over his mental breakdown. We asked Sotaru-sensei for a replacement team member but he said we should wait a little longer. I just want to go on some missions," she whined.  
"Where have you been?" she asked.  
"My siblings and I have been gathering information. We are simply taking a small break. I leave again in the morning," he replied.  
"Oh, that's too bad." she said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"I don't know. I thought you would like to hang out or something..." she didn't know quite what to say and suddenly felt a great deal of embarrassment.  
"That sounds nice, but we must watch the Sound. Our intelligence points to them moving against Konoha quite soon."  
"Why?" She asked.  
"It seems that Konoha has something of value," was all the information he offered. "Also, revenge."  
There was a long pause of silence. She didn't know quite what to say.  
I wonder if he's bored, she thought nervously.  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked at last, trying to break the quiet.  
"I was just wondering about that day," he mused.  
"What day?"  
"The day when we first met at the rooftop. You said you wouldn't leave me, why?" he asked.  
"I... remembered something. My first memory of you was when I was six. We were playing ball and you were at the swing-sett all alone. One of the boys, I think it was Hideaki funny enough, kicked the ball on to the roof. You tried to retrieve it for us, but we all ran in fear," she explained softly.  
"To be honest, I'm not quite sure why I said it. I just remembered you asking us to stay...and you looked so upset when we left. You tried so desperately to keep us there, even using your sand...I," but then stopped when after noticing that he now stood with his back to her.  
"Oh, I didn't mean to insult you, I'm sorry," she apologized.  
"I am not angry," he replied. "Thank you," he continued. "I will be visiting you and your family when I get back."  
He turned and gave her a small smile before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10 Interlude

_**Author's note:**_  
I do not own the characters, world, or show which inspired this story. Those belong to Kishimoto.  
Hotaru, Hideaki, Satoru-sensei, Chieko, Kenta, Maoko, and Reona (Mother) are all my invention.

_**Chapter 10: Interlude.  
Gaara made Kazekage by Kishi **_

The next two years passed swiftly. Suna became stronger, steadily rising above its defeat with Konoha. As the two villages became closer, their relationship became less strained.

The council of Suna, quite to their surprise, found Konoha a willing partner, as swift to forgive as they were to destroy. It made some of them wonder if battle would have been avoided had they approached them with their concerns. But it was not easy for shinobi to trust. Theirs was a history of bloodshed, rivalry and war. Friendship was a rare thing in their world.

It didn't take long for Hideaki to come to his senses, and as promised by Satoru, they promptly began to accept missions. Hideaki felt very sheepish and could not look Hotaru in the eye for a good month. But her good nature soon put him at ease. Kenta was also forgiving, giving him a large smack on the back and with a smile said,  
"We were all a little crazy back then."  
After a year and a half, all three of them were promoted to chuunin. Hideaki's promotion came first, a mere six months after the Suna invasion of Konoha. To no one's surprise, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara were promoted at the same time. Kenta and Hotaru were promoted a year later, after three tries.  
During this time, news of Gaara's change spread slowly through the village. At first, its citizens continued to fear him, however, as time passed, fear gave way to confusion. A quiet, introspective youth replaced the angry monster. The change was subtle to their eyes, but substantive, and it was young children who noticed it first. Too young to remember much of previous chaotic behavior, they were the first to respond to his kindness. Those of his age came later, mostly due to the influence of Temari and Kankuro, who had accepted him almost immediately after his transformation. Although not nearly as popular, Hotaru and her team were able to influence their peers as well.

Her mother soon had to become accustomed to a red haired visitor joining them for breakfast once a week whenever he was in town, with his two rambunctious siblings. The siblings were becoming a staple in the Yamane household, and Temari even took Maoko as her apprentice. Maoko's rough, competitive personality suited Temari just fine. Kankuro became a little fascinated with Maoko as well, but kept this to himself and the only hint of interest was exhibited through fierce arguments.  
Chieko's gentle, sensitive spirit was appreciated by all of them, and she seemed to put Gaara at ease. Both quiet and introspective, they were compatible with each other and so became fast friends.  
Hotaru and Gaara continued their friendship and became quite close. Privately, Kankuro teased Gaara about her but was polite enough to let it go when they were together. As far as she was concerned, they were buddies and she would have clobbered anyone who dared suggest otherwise.

The only ones who remained unmoved were those of Baki's generation. Only Baki and Sotaru understood that Gaara had gone through an internal transformation, and welcomed the change as permanent. The others viewed Gaara's behavior as a facade. As far as they were concerned, he was still a dangerous creature they needed to control. However, as Gaara's popularity increased with the young ones, those of that generation began to call him Gaara in public, while still referring him as "that Monster" in private.  
The elders governed Suna with Baki as the undisputed leader, although not named Kazekage by his own request. Indeed, he had a Kazekage in mind. Two years later, Baki was ready with his announcement.  
Baki called the council for a special meeting. The elders were in their respective places at the round table. Sotaru and Temari, now a leader in her own right, stood to the side.

"I hope that you have at last accepted the position that you so deserve," one of the older members began. "We have grown impatient with your stalling."  
"Indeed," a rather handsome council member added. "It has been two years since we named a Kazekage. Without a leader our village is weak."  
Baki merely sighed and looked to the floor.  
"The Kazekage should be the strongest shinobi of a village, willing to sacrifice his life for those who inhabit it, and one who reflects the values of Sunagakure. I am not he," he replied.  
"If not you, then who?" One of the others asked.  
"The strongest of us is Gaara," he replied.  
A dead silence followed the announcement, which was not broken until the younger one asked with indignation,  
"Him? He's a monster! You expect us to accept him as the Kazekage?"  
The handsome one joined in protest,"That's unthinkable. I would never agree to such a thing."  
"He is indeed a volatile creature. What incentive would we have to promote him in such a way? He has only recently become jounin," a more introspective one added.  
"That's enough!" Temari demanded rushing toward him, murder in her eyes. "That's my brother you're talking about!"  
"Silence, all of you" the older one commanded. "Appointing him as Kazekage can be beneficial.  
"What do you mean?" The handsome one asked.  
"As Kazekage, he would have to spend most of his time in Suna, where he could be closely watched. We could keep him under control here better than we would if he were let free to roam. Also, if we were to be attacked, it would be best to have such a weapon at our disposal."  
"He is more than just a weapon!" Temari cried.  
"Be what he may he's still a Jinchuuriki, and will be until the day he dies. No amount of white-washing can erase that fact!" The elder declared.  
"How dare you say that!" she yelled, slamming her hand on the table. "After all he's done for Suna - for all of us - these past two years!"  
"Only you naïve youngsters believe he has changed," the elder one countered. "He's still a monster."  
Temari shook with rage but was held back by Baki, who gave her shoulder a reaffirming squeeze.  
"It doesn't matter what their motives are," he explained. "Gaara is the best candidate for Kazekage."  
She composed herself slowly, and with her fist clenched, headed back to the corner where Sotaru was coolly observing it all.  
He marveled at the change in her. Only two years ago, she had despised Gaara. He had been a mere tool to her, as he was for the other members of the village.  
_Look at her now, so protective over her youngest brother_, he mused.  
"He is right," the younger one spoke again. "Gaara could be better controlled here in Sunagakure, and being the strongest, he would make an excellent deterrent against invasion."  
The rest of them agreed with this reasoning.  
"Bring Gaara here," the older one commanded. Temari gave them a pert nod before fetching her brother.

When Gaara entered, he was not surprised to see that all eyes were fixed intently on him; this was something he was accustomed to since childhood. However, their look was certainly different. There was something in their eyes, an inquiring, piercing gaze, which gave him a pause.  
_Why have they called me?_ He wondered.  
In the past two years, he had managed to get over the awkward adolescent stretching period where one's facial features don't quite match. His nose no longer looked too large for his face and his chin had lost its childish roundness.Now, his countenance displayed the peace he had internally developed, hardened by past pain. After a swift growth spurt, he was now as tall as his sister, his shoulders were broad and his figure, though still light, had developed a good deal of muscle. The uniform he wore now was a dark-brown jacket, under his leather vest, covering forest green pants. His eyes exuded quiet confidence. As a child, he may have inspired fear. But now, almost a man, he commanded respect.  
Kankuro arrived with them; a knowing smile crossed his lips. He hadn't informed Gaara of what was to take place, and had been struggling all day to hold his excitement.  
"Gaara," Baki began with a smile. "The time has come to appoint a Kazekage at last. It has been decided that this honor should fall to you. Do you accept?"  
Emotional outbursts were not part of Gaara's nature. Indeed, his reserved personality hid his emotions under a thick veil of passivity. But even he could not help but react strongly to the news.  
"What?" He exclaimed, his eyes wide with surprise.  
"You heard right, brother," Kankuro said with a sharp pat on the back. "Congratulations."  
"Well?" Baki asked again.  
Gaara could not have been more pleased. At last, it was his chance to prove himself to the people of Suna -who had become precious to him. At last, he could fulfill his dream to be needed by someone.  
A small smile emerged before he answered,  
"I would honored."  
"Then it's settled!" Kankuro exclaimed with glee.  
"Congratulations, brother, you better not let this get to your head," Temari warned.  
Baki merely smiled with pleasure as the other council members rose and paid their respects.


	11. Chapter 11 A Timely Announcement

_**Author's note:**_  
I do not own the characters, world, or show which inspired this story. Those belong to Kishimoto.  
Hotaru, Hideaki, Satoru-sensei, Chieko, Kenta, Maoko, and Reona (Mother) are all my invention.

_**Chapter 11: A timely announcement**_

Because of Satoru, the three young chuunin were the first to learn about the new Kazekage, scarcely 20 minutes after the meeting. Again they sat in that dusty old conference room.  
"You mean that the Gaara is going to be the new Kazekage?" Hotaru asked.  
"That is correct. It was decided on that after some debate. It seems that they want to have him within their influence, but I hope you keep that to yourself."  
All of them nodded in affirmation. They had been together for too long to break his trust.  
"Well, that's going to be a little weird, isn't it?" Hideaki mused.  
"What is going to be weird about it?" Hotaru demanded.  
"It's Gaara. You remember how he was. I mean, sure, he's different now. But if someone had told me two years ago that he would be the new Kazekage, I would laugh."  
"I would have been horrified," Kenta honestly added.  
"You guys just don't believe that someone can change!" Hotaru irrationally charged.  
"That doesn't make any sense. You don't see me complaining about it now, do you? I just said it was weird," Hideaki replied. "What does it matter to you, anyway?" He added with a sharp look.  
Kenta grinned widely.  
"Shut up! What are you trying to say anyway?" She yelled, quickly standing with her fist up in the air.  
"That's enough, you are acting like children," Sensei quietly scolded.  
Hotaru sat back down, arms crossed, stuck out her tongue at Hideaki, and then resigned herself with a huff.  
Hideaki muttered a mild curse under his breath.  
_They really can be such children_, Sensei thought.

When Gaara's appointment was announced the next day, the villagers cheered. Despite the private misgivings of the older generation, Gaara was very strong, with seemingly boundless potential. After two years of uncertainty, at last, there was a return to normalcy with the naming of the new Kazekage.  
Gaara was modest with his speech, which was very short, but forceful.  
"I thank you for allowing me the opportunity to serve you. It will be my duty to protect you," was all he said.  
To Hotaru, who was lost in the crowd, he seemed a little odd wearing the blue trimmed white jacket and matching, oyster shell hat.  
"He looks funny, don't you think?" She asked her sister Maoko.  
"I think he looks so handsome! And how noble!" was the surprising answer.  
"What? I didn't think you liked him at all," Hotaru remarked.  
"How could I not? Isn't he cute! I wonder if being Kazekage means he won't have breakfast with us anymore," She lamented.  
"Since when did you care about boys?" Chieko teased. "I thought you only cared about your training."  
"I do so notice boys, but they're usually so lame. Gaara is different," was the breezy reply.  
"Well, too bad he's going to be_ my_ sensei," Chieko shot back victoriously.  
"You're only eleven!" was Hotaru's incredulous exclamation.  
Maoko giggled back. "I've been noticing boys since I was her age. I think Chieko started a little early, didn't you?"  
"Yup, I had my first crush at six," Chieko affirmed.  
"Seriously, do you even look at boys?" Maoko teased.  
Hotaru blushed angrily and then shot back with superiority, "I have more important things in mind."  
That's when an older, serious shinobi turned around angrily.  
"The new Kazekage is being announced! This is no time for your silly prattle," he scolded. "Where's your Sunagakure pride?"  
The three young kunouchi looked down and blushed with shame.  
"Humph," he declared as he turned back around. "Kids these days."  
Hotaru looked back up at Gaara's commanding figure, and could not help but admit that her sisters were right.


	12. Chapter 12 Gaara, the Kazekage

_**Author's note:**_  
I do not own the characters, world, or show which inspired this story. Those belong to Kishimoto.  
Hotaru, Hideaki, Satoru-sensei, Chieko, Kenta, Maoko, and Reona (Mother) are all my invention.

_**Chap 12: Gaara, the Kazekage**_

The rooftops offered her some solace. After Gaara's Kazekage announcement, a depression she couldn't quite place had settled on her.  
"That raccoon faced idiot," she muttered to herself angrily.  
She was laying on her stomach, and head resting on her hands, on her favorite rooftop, looking at the streets bellow.  
The six months after Gaara's appointment were a time of peace and stability for Suna. Missions arrived in droves and shinobi were kept busy. The hustle and bustle of the market place was again alive with exotic wares, famous Suna pottery, and foodstuffs of various kinds.  
Still, not even the midday sun could lift the dark clouds that swirled over her head. Now, she was not a very introspective person, like her youngest sister. So it took her a while for her to figure out the maladies of her heart. And try as she might, she could not figure this one out.  
_Why is the fact that he didn't tell me about has change, or who that person is, or anything bother me so much? _She thought. _I must be going crazy._  
A voice interrupted her musing.  
"You weren't at breakfast today. Too bad, you missed a really good meal," Kankuro said.  
"I wasn't hungry," she replied.  
"Well, you haven't been yourself lately. What's going on?" He inquired. There was little sympathy in his voice. It was mostly curious.  
"I don't know. Bored, I guess," she said.  
"Bored? You've been on at least twelve missions these past six months. And when you're not a mission, you spend most of your time at the hospital. How can you be bored? Tired of your chuunin level missions?" His snide remarked did little to rouse her.  
"Hey, why aren't you threatening to clobber me?" He demanded.  
"Because doing so would be an exercise in futility, Kankuro," she replied.  
"Hah, still biting as ever I see. But, if you're curious, Gaara was there too. And he will be taking a little break today. You might find him slacking off on some rooftop," he informed her suggestively.  
"Tell that to someone who cares, like Maoko," she said.  
Had she been looking at Kankuro, she would have noticed his expressive eyes narrowing with jealousy.  
"She's already seen him today and she'll spend most of her time training with Temari," he replied tersely. His tone surprised her, and she quickly turned her heard to look at his Kabuki masked face for answers. But, by then it had once again become unreadable.  
"Well, see you around you drag," he teased lightly before leaving.  
But, the seeds that Kankuro had planted did not go to waste. As she watched him leaving, she thought that perhaps she should find Gaara. After all, he was the one she was annoyed with.

It didn't take long to find him. That day, he had decided to take refuge on the Hospital's roof.  
"So, how have you been?" She asked.  
"Fine," He replied casually. "I haven't seen you for a while."  
"Oh, I've been working and at missions. It's been very busy," She said.  
There was an awkward pause, mostly because she had no idea how she would broach the subject.  
"You know, Gaara," she finally began. "Remember when you came back two years ago, and you were different?"  
The look he gave her was priceless. It was a mixture of disbelief, amusement, and curiosity.  
_Well, of course, you ninny,_ he eyes seem to say. But he was gracious.  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
"Ah…well…I always wondered what it was that made you change. You never said anything when you came back from Konoha. It was as though you were a completely different person," she explained lightly.

"Is this about that conversation you overheard?" He asked.  
She immediately turned beet red.  
"Conversation? What do you mean?" She asked sheepishly.  
Gaara smiled slightly before replying.  
"It was OK for you to listen. But if you were curious, you should have asked."  
He looked at her sincerely before turning his head back to the city and continuing. "When I was in Konoha, I met a boy who lived as I did. He shared the same pain I did, but did not surrender to bitterness and hate. Somehow, he learned to find meaning in life by protecting others. That is what I intend to do as well."  
"But what about how you said 'until now, it was all hatred and intent to kill,'" she cried, dropping all pretension of ignorance. "When you returned you were so different!"  
"I suppressed the intent. After years of hatred," he then turned to her again. "Do you think I could have easily dismissed those impulses? Do you think I could so easily forget all those years of isolation and pain?"  
"I…" She began  
"He, Uzumaki Naruto was his name, showed me the error of my philosophy, and so I began to change. But I had to work on that change. It was difficult; people still regarded me with hostility. There were times when I almost gave into that hatred. It was tempting, but I could not allow that weakness any longer."  
"Naruto?" She asked.  
"He is another Jinchuuriki, just like me," he replied, his voice displaying just a touch of sadness.  
"Does that mean that, he has a monster…I mean," She bit her lower lip with embarrassment.  
"Yes," was his simple reply. "And if it hadn't been for my siblings, Baki, and friends," with that he gave her a little nod. "I don't think I would have made it."  
"Gaara, I don't believe it! I don't believe you would have turned back. I was there when you came back, and although I was scared at first, I knew you wouldn't hurt me. I could feel it. There was something different about you," she exclaimed.

"Heh, you're so much like my brother, so excitable," he observed.  
"I am not like your brother. You should take me more seriously. If you had been as you were before, I don't think you would have even accepted any treatment. And I screwed up so much that it must have hurt," she countered, then stopped as shame over her performance began overwhelm her.  
"Perhaps," he replied. "Or perhaps I was too exhausted to do anything else. He gave me quite a beating."  
"He must be strong," she said, amazed.  
"Yes, he is," he agreed. "And thanks to that beating, I am healed. I learned to use my strength to protect this village, and it people. Even though they loathed me, and some of them still do, I will care for them all."  
A small gust of wind ruffled his hair, exposing his kanji mark, "love" etched on his forehead. It was no longer a sign of narcissism, but rather, reflected is feelings for the village his eyes passed over.  
"I don't care what you think," she replied stubbornly. "You came back a completely different person. You're being too hard on yourself, that's all."  
"If you say so, Hotaru," he conceded.  
She sat on the edge of the building, her feet dangling in the air. To her right, the standing boy seemed very imposing.  
"Why don't you sit down and relax? You're always standing with your arms crossed like a statue," she demanded.  
He slowly made his way down and then did something that was out of character for the normally reserved Gaara, he pointed to a spot on her shirt.  
"What, is there a stain?" she asked.  
As she looked down to investigate, he flicked her nose.  
"What did you do that for, you big dolt!" She yelled, covering her nose with both hands.  
"Definitely, you're just like Kankuro," he said, rather amused.  
"Don't compare me to that giant claw-less kitten!"  
Gaara laughed quietly.


	13. Chapter 13 A Faraway Mission

Author's note:  
I do not own the characters, world, or show which inspired this story. Those belong to Kishimoto.  
Hotaru, Hideaki, Satoru, Chieko, Kenta, Maoko, and Reona (Mother) are all my invention.

Chapter 13: A faraway mission and approaching danger  
Approaching Akatsuki and mysterious council member part of Kishi's story.

Two weeks later, team Satoru met in the library, as usual.  
"We have a new mission," Satoru said.  
"At last, it was getting pretty boring around here," Hotaru exclaimed.  
"Well? What is it?" Hideaki asked.  
Had Satoru been the type to display emotion, he would have rolled his eyes right then. What was with that girl? They had just enjoyed a two week break after six months of almost constant missions.  
"We are to travel to Sound Country and retrieve something of value for a very wealthy client."  
"What's with these rich people losing stuff?" Hideaki wondered.  
"I makes for a fun couple of days, you must admit," Kenta said.  
"I'm tired of playing fetch. I can't wait till I become jounin," Hideaki exclaimed.  
"You're just jealous because Gaara is already Kazekage and you're still chuunin," Hotaru sneered.  
"What do I care about him? Kankuro is already jounin and he's always rubbing it in," Hideaki countered.  
"Why do you always mention Gaara?" Kenta asked slyly.  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Hotaru declared.  
"That's enough bickering you three," Satoru said with a sigh. "We have to go over the mission."  
"It's a little far, don't you think?" Hotaru asked. "Usually missions involving that part of the world get sent to Konoha or Earth."  
"Three days of travel, at least, if we do so quickly," Kenta said.  
"You are correct. This mission is being performed in conjunction with a team from Konoha. The client is a wealthy merchant of Wind Country, which is why we are involved," Satoru explained.  
"Is that man there?" Hideaki asked with disgust.  
"Indeed he is, but we will do what we can to avoid him. Even I am no match for him," he said.  
"So what are we going to retrieve?" Hotaru asked.  
"A boy, Miyake Ouji " Satoru answered.  
"A boy? You mean…he was kidnapped?" Kenta asked.  
"No, he went off on a stroll and lost his way. Of course he got kidnapped, ass," Hideaki said.  
"Don't call Kenta names!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
"I am not an ass you dumb…thing! I'll teach you a lesson" Kenta yelled and reached for his Chinese hammers.  
"I'd like to see you try," Hideaki reached back for his bo staff.  
Hotaru rushed at Hideaki, hands reaching for his throat.  
"Baaam!" Satoru ended the scuffle by slamming his fist on the table.  
They all turned to him, frozen in time.

"How many times do I have to remind you that you must be united to work well as a team! We can't meet without you three getting into a fight. No wonder I haven't nominated any of you for jounin examinations, especially you Hideaki!"  
This severe scolding sobered all of them, for Satoru to display any emotion was unusual.  
"Satoru-sensei," Hideaki said contritely. "I take responsibility. Please accept my apology."  
Satoru sighed heavily and then continued, "There is a time and place for everything. Right now, it is the time for you to listen, because this is a very serious mission."  
The three of them nodded, almost in unison, and sat back down on the bench.  
"The information we have been given by Konoha ANBU is promising. It seems that this child was kidnaped due to a medical condition, which makes even the smallest cut potentially deadly."  
"How?" Kenta asked.  
"It's called hemophilia. He can't…scab," she said, deciding to use layman terms. "He can't form scabs to stop the blood flow of a wound."  
"Oh!" Kenta exclaimed. "Why would he want that?"  
"Apparently, he likes to collect people with adverse medical conditions for experimentation. However, it seems that we are fortunate. The one in charge of those medical experiments isn't Orochimaru, but one of his underlings.  
Also, it seems that he as several bases, besides his main one, and he moves himself from one base to another for security purposes. So, there is a good chance that when we go to retrieve the child, he would not even be among them. Thanks to the information provided.  
For the past week, Konoha's team has been scouting the area, trying to discover the location of the boy. They believe they are close, which is why we have been called."  
They were quiet, mulling over the information. It was a serious mission.  
"Surely, they wouldn't hurt a child," Hotaru murmured.  
"I don't think you understand their depravity. They are willing to kidnap a child and experiment on him. Even Gaara, at his worst, never hurt a child."  
Only silence replied.  
"Because of the urgency, we travel in two hours," were the parting words as he left.

Hotaru and her teammates wasted no time. They immediately left the room after their Satoru and rushed home, hurriedly equipping themselves.  
Hotaru's mother entered the room with a look of concern.  
"A mission, I see," she said with resignation.  
"Yes mom, this one is big. I need to leave quickly."  
"Be sure to say goodbye to your sisters," she said.  
"Of course, mother," She gave her a tight hug. "I'll be OK."  
"Also, why don't you say goodbye to Gaara?"  
"What? Why? I need to leave soon. It wouldn't matter to him anyway," she exclaimed.  
"Hotaru, you shouldn't be so harsh," her mother scolded. "He is your friend."  
"He's Kazekage and I barely see him. I have less than two hours and I don't have time to jump around rooftops to find him," she grumbled.  
"Gaara is generally in his office now," her mother urged. "Say goodbye."  
Hotaru sighed. "Fine, but I don't see how that's going to make much of a difference to him."  
That's when Maoko burst in the room with Chieko following after.  
"We saw you fly through the window like a scared bat!" She exclaimed. "Where are you headed?"  
"Oh, you know, an important mission. Something you aren't experience with," She answered rather flippantly.  
"Pft. They only picked your pathetic team because we're heading to Cloud Country tomorrow. I was told that there was a high probability of not coming back," She answered with a feral grin.  
"Maoko! Don't say such things," her mother cried with alarm.  
"Stop scaring mother," Chieko admonished.  
"But I am not worried. When you come back we'll compare notes, if you come back at all," Maoko continued, dismissing both complaints.  
"Insolent child," her mother scolded.  
Maoko, who now looking like a mini-Temari, wearing a short black kimono, black boots, brown hair parted in four ways and a donning a small battle fan, gave her sister a challenging look.  
"I'll come back," she haughtily replied. "Even though I'm gong to Orochimaru's lair."  
Her mother gasped in horror. Hotaru would have paid good money to see Maoko's jealousy. That she had the pleasure to bask under her envy for free was a treat she knew she would always treasure. Sure, she had to stretch the truth a little to do it...  
"Well, I have to run," she declared flippantly, giving them all swift hugs and her mother a peck on the cheek.  
"Please come back safe," Chieko pleaded.  
"Oh, I will," she replied with a cocky smile before jumping out the window.  
As she headed for the Kazekage tower, she heard Maoko yell after her, "Kill him for me if you find that bastard!"

What Maoko didn't know, what nobody knew, was that at that moment two figures were making their way to Sunagakure, slowly carving a path through the golden sand. Black coats decorated with blood red clouds hid their bodies. Their heads were covered by oyster-shell hats, which were decorated with fringe, effectively shielding their faces. They were on a simple mission, but it would nearly destroy Suna's newfound stability.  
Maoko would not be going on that mission tomorrow, indeed, it would not even cross her mind for a long time.

When Hotaru reached the Kazekage tower, she became nervous.  
I don't know what I'm doing here, she thought. It's not as though he says goodbye before going to missions.  
Still, she had promised her mother. She exhaled to calm herself down and made her way through the corridors. Clerical appointees and guards passed her by with not even a glance. By this time, they were all aware of Gaara's friendship with the Yamane household.  
Baki passed her by.  
"Are you looking for Gaara, Hotaru?" he asked warmly.  
"Yes, where can I find him?"  
"He should have headed to his office. Just head down to the last door on your left," was the reply.  
"Thank you," she said.  
Continuing on her way, she passed two important looking men. They were dressed in the manner of Council Members and carried themselves with distinction. Without paying attention to their surroundings, they walked passed her, conversing in low tones. As she passed them by, one of the men grabbed his head and groaned in pain; his body doubled over.  
"Are you OK?" the other asked with alarm.  
"Yes, I'm fine," the first replied in haste, breathing heavily.  
Instinct moved her in his direction, her medic training calling, but something unfamiliar about that man's pain stopped her. Despite his groans, nothing about the man suggested illness to her trained eye. But perhaps there was something she was missing.  
Should I approach him, she wondered.  
Insecurity reared its ugly head as she watched him rise up and continue on his way. After all, these were council members. What would she, a young kunouchi who barely made chuunin, have to tell him?  
If he's stressed, he will visit a medic on his own, she thought confidently, and continued to make her way to Gaara's office.

Gaara was sitting at his desk, going over possible missions, when Hotaru entered the room with a bang and broke his concentration.  
"I'm-sorry-I'm-in-a-rush-but-I'm-going-on-a-mission-and-my-mother-told-me-to- say-goodbye," she spewed.  
"What?" Gaara asked with confusion.  
She took several deep breaths to calm herself, which she thought was completely irregular because she was only saying goodbye to Gaara, after all.  
"I am here to say goodbye because I'm gong on a mission in less than an hour," she reiterated.  
"Oh, yes. I recommended your team for that mission," he replied.  
"Really?" She asked with a blush, suddenly feeling very flattered.  
"Yes," he said. "Most of our other teams were unavailable."  
"I see how it is. We're only second rung then," she cried with indignant wrath.  
He looked up at her and then casually placed his papers aside.  
"Out of those available, your team was the best candidate. Out of those who were unavailable, you were not."  
That was certainly not what she wanted to hear. She couldn't help but remain angry. "Well, the only reason I'm here is because my mother demanded I say goodbye. You know how she is."  
Gaara simply kept looking at her, and his impassive face revealing nothing.  
"If you think I came here because I care, then you're completely mistaken!" she continued.  
Gaara's face remained impassive, except for his lips, which had became upturned in the slightest smile.  
"I won't be coming back to greet you when I come back either," she declared with venom.  
Gaara's eyes now danced with mirth.  
"Really?" He countered with the merest hint of a smile. "Then you better get going."  
"You are always so freakin' calm!" She cried in frustration before storming out the door.  
"Heh…" Gaara said with satisfaction, as he leaned back on his chair and turned to face the window. 


	14. Chapter 14 A Secret Promise

_**Author's note:**_  
I do not own the characters, world, or show which inspired this story. Those belong to Kishimoto.  
Hotaru, Hideaki, Satoru, Chieko, Kenta, Maoko, and Reona (Mother) are all my invention.  
This chapter probably has the most "Kishimoto" in it. I have decided to use the Anime's version of Gaara's kidnapping, as it went in more detail and it featured them attacking at night, which suits the story and is also a little more realistic.  
His kidnapping, Kankuro's loss, and near death, are taken from the story, of course, as is his salvation.  
Parts taken straight from the manga are in bold.

_**Chapter 14: Losing man, a secret promise, meeting Konoha**_

No one was late. With a nod, they silently ran out of the village, through the canyon pass, into the vast desert before them, their eyes blazing with determination. The overzealous guard let them pass without complaint.  
On they ran over the dunes, their legs accustomed to the sand's unfaithful support as it shifted under their weight. Their eyes already adjusted to the blinding glare, as the unforgiving sun attacked from the above and its reflection bounced back unabated from bellow. And their skin, although smooth, was already leathered by the elements and found comfort in the heat and beating sand. Prudence bid them cover their nose, mouth, and head with a turban as they went on towards the wooded lands.  
It took them almost a full day's travel to reach the woods. The vegetation changed abruptly, and the blazing sunset was covered from view with many leaves.  
"We stop here for rest," Satoru said.  
Blankets were laid out and a fire started. The first day of their trip was complete.

Perhaps it was fortunate that Hotaru was not in Suna when the robed men arrived. Their entrance was quiet, leaving death in their wake, and no indication of their presence was given until an explosion rocked one of the rooftops. A sentinel cried in pain.  
The view that greeted the rooftop guards was something none of them had expected: a robed man, barely visible against the night sky, was standing on a giant bird.  
"We're being attacked!" one of them cried in panic.  
News quickly spread, punctuated by explosions, as the robed man laughed at the chaos he was producing. Suna defenses were quickly raised and cannons were poised in the stranger's direction. Clouds of smoke burst loudly in the air as the cannons failed to reach their target. Between deafening booms, some thought they could hear derisive laughter from the target above.  
When Hotaru returned, her sisters told her what had happened during her absence.

Chieko explained it thusly:  
I awoke to a trembling apartment. Then a loud noise followed it; followed by another violent vibration. I thought I could hear a scream from the rooftop.Hurriedly, I looked out the window only to see a shadow sweep across my view from above. It was quite close at first but swiftly rose to meet the heavens.  
At first, I couldn't recognize it shape, but its outline against the stars seem to suggest a bid. Suddenly, the flood-lights were turned on, revealing a pale bird carrying a man, who looked almost imperceptible to our eyes so high were they. I was so transfixed on the figure that I did not notice Kazekage-sama approaching, lifting himself to the air on the sand. There was a cheer from the ground as we saw him rise, our protector was here to save us at last. I cheered as well, sister, I couldn't help it. A great wave of relief passed over me.  
The battle that occurred was so fast, and dark, I could barely see. I thought I saw giant arms extending from Gaara. Other times, I could see them both maneuver quickly, as though trying to miss each other's attacks. Although the lights tried to keep up, they could not follow the two air-borne figures.  
After a few minutes of distant battle, to our alarm, something gigantic was being created. I thought it was an extension of the bird, until it began to fall. At first, I couldn't think of what it could be. But it didn't take long for me to realize that it was probably another one of his explosives, as he had showered us with before. It was so large that I became frightened.  
Before it could reach the ground a ceiling of sand rose up protectively.  
It shook with violence as the explosion detonated above but it did not yield. Total silence prevailed and the air hung heavy against our skin. Only at the edge could we still see the sky, as it peeked through the sliver between the ceiling of sand that covered us and the rocky wall that surrounded us.  
All of us stood transfixed, starring at the ceiling although we could not see the fight above. Our reverie ended when another explosion shook our protective cave, and some of the sand began to fall. The ceiling was collapsing, what could have happened? It began to fall on us faster and faster, until I realized with panic that if it all were to fall, I would be drowned in a suffocating bath of sand. But we were saved as it steadily moved from its location above us and over the protective walls to be released in the desert.  
As the sand that had previously blocked our view from the fight moved we began to see the outcome of the fight above. A collective cry of dismay rose as we saw the limp body of Gaara being carried by the bird's tail. The man on the bird circled closely, reveling in his prize, daring us to attack, before leaving. All I could do was stand agape, frozen with shock.  
"Gaara–sama!" I cried but he could not hear.

As this was occurring, Hotaru was plagued by fitful dreams. Images of a young Gaara-images that she had long dismissed- were flooding her mind.  
_Please don't go! I don't want to be alone!_ A contorted creature called after her, reaching to her with tentacles of sand. They slowly gathered up towards her, and then encased her in a cocoon of sand. Holding her in their grasp, they began to choke her.  
_I won't leave you! _She tried to scream, but her mouth moved in silence as she felt herself being slowly smothered.  
She woke up with a start.  
"Are you OK?" Hideaki asked with concern.  
"Yes, I am fine," she said shivering.  
To her surprise, he took his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
"I'll be right here," he comforted her.  
"Thanks…I should just give you this coat back since I'm going back under my covers," she replied with confusion.  
"No, that's OK, keep it," he said as smiling reassuringly.  
As she closed her eyes, she was comforted to see a dark figure sitting before her, silhouetted in dancing orange light, keeping her nightmares at bay.

The next two days they made excellent progress, as they crossed the border from the Wind Country on to the flat expanse which separated them, into the Fire Country.  
"Why are we made to travel this far? There must have been another team from Konoha that were avaliable," Kenta grumbled, as they were half way through the giant country that was Fire, with still a day to go.  
"Stop complaining you oaf," Hotaru scolded.  
"Hey, I thought you told me not to call Kenta names," Hideaki countered slyly.  
"This is different, you ass," Hotaru said.  
"I am not going to hear your bickering on the way there," Satoru shut them all up with a rumbling admonition. The longer he trained those three, the less "Suna reserve" he was able to maintain.

Hotaru felt uncomfortable in forest that blanketed the Fire Country. She could not see the sky, which was forever covered with leaves, and all about, trees blocked her path, creating illusions of dark caverns and intrusive walls with intertwining branches. How she missed the wide open of the desert, the never ending skies, and the ever present, life-sustaining, breeze. Here, she was suffocated in a blanket of green. Their footing, which was so sure in the shifting sands, was harder to maintain as she jumped from branch to branch, trying to keep herself from looking at the ground bellow.

Once they entered Sound Country, she no longer felt so confined.The rolling plains were no substitute for sand, and the weather, brisk and cool, was a little chilly for her tastes, but at least she was not being encroached by trees.  
"We are close to our rendezvous," Satoru explained. "We are to head north-west."  
They did not travel far before they were intercepted by four shinobi. The eldest, a gruff looking man with a cigarette dangling precariously from his mouth, greeted them warmly.  
"Oi, you must be those Sand ninjas we heard about," He said playfully.  
All four wore forehead protectors, on various parts of the body, that bore the leaf and swirl emblem of Konoha.  
Hideaki could not take his eyes off the blonde kunoichi, who made herself hard to ignore wearing a short skirt, mid-drift, and provocative netting. The other two leaf chuunin stood lazily back, as one was busy devouring his snacks with abandon and the other slouched with hands stuffed down his pockets, and a look of boredom plastered on his face.  
"Asuma, you have met us a great deal sooner than I thought. What brought on the change of plans?" Satoru asked.  
"We have discovered some very interesting information since we last communicated. It seems he was moved to a location much closer than previously anticipated. Also, Orochimaru is not present, fortunately."  
"Ah, I see,"Sensi replied.  
"How did you know to meet us here?" Hotaru asked.  
"I figured that this was the most likely path you would take," the slouched one responded.  
"Yes, but, I picked this path because it seemed the least likely," Satoru pressed.  
"Well, it was this one or another one, but fortunately Ino's scouting made it less of a pain to figure out which one," the bored one answered.

"That's Nara Shikamaru," Asuma presented. "He's more clever than he seems, if he ever gets off his lazy ass."  
"If I were to show any interest, you would work me harder than you do now," was the mumbled reply.  
"The big guy eating is Akimichi Choji," Asuma continued with pride.  
Choji lifted raised his hand, waved and said something that would have been a greeting had his mouth not been filled with potato chips.  
"And this lovely kunoichi is Yamanaka Ino."  
"Hello, boys," she said with a flirtatious smile.  
Kenta could not help but blush slightly and Hideaki, much to Hotaru's dismay, had not bothered looking at the other two as they were being presented.  
"And I'm Sarutobi Asuma."  
"Pleased to meet you," Satoru said before introducing his team.

Of course the meetings were mostly for the chuunin's sake, as the two had previously met before and had overseen many chuunin exams together. However, the chuunin had only vague memories of each other, mostly connected to the difficult chuunin exams, and so the introductions were deemed necessary.  
_A lazy bum, a glutton, a femme-fatal, and a smug chain smoker._ _What a helter skelter group_, Hotaru thought with mild contempt.  
Of course, if she had known how her team was viewed by others: a mindless tank, a cocky loud-mouth, and a temperamental weakling who were lead by a man who showed such little emotion, he may as well be made of wood, she would have been less judgmental.

After introductions, Asuma brought them up to speed. Miyake Ouji had been moved to a research facility about five miles to the west. It was suspected that Kabuto would be there, but fortunately, it was confirmed that Orochimaru was not at the present location. They were also told to keep an eye out for a certain Uchiha Sasuke, a missing ninja, and if found, to retrieve him alive. However, they were allowed to use deadly force if met with hostility. Their way would be direct and it was imperative that they avoid enemy ninja at all costs. Asuma's team would be leading, having Ino taking point as the scout, with Satoruo's team following, except for Hotaru, who would be placed in the center, being the weakest. (Much to her annoyance.)

Now, the whole explanation, given in more detail than is being presented, took about fifteen minutes, but Hotaru lost interest after two. She had a famously small attention span, and she found it difficult for her to listen to these briefings. It wasn't hard to figure out, she got away with her inattention by followed along and doing as she was told during the mission. Besides, something had caught her eye. That lazy shinobi, Nara, had been making the rusty cogs and wheels in her mind turn. There was something very familiar about his name.

_I bet that's the guy that Kankuro teases Temari about,_ she thought as she examined him intently. _What does she see in him?_  
Shikamaru caught her staring and gave her a puzzled look.  
_Great,_ she said as she quickly looked away. _Now he's going to get the wrong idea entirely. _

At that moment, Kankuro was laying helplessly in the hospital, his body slowly recovering from a malevolent poison. Unpainted lips released a soft groan of pain. Temari stood at the foot of the bed, her face filled with concern. Maoko sat by the bed, her normally sharp eyes were moist with tears.  
One more day and he would have been dead. Three days was the amount of time promised by the robed man who poisoned him in battle. **Kankuro, distraught over his brother's abduction, chased after the two recklessly. The mounted one, mocking him, took Gaara's body and left Kakuro's fate to the hunched one. Even as they were guided by his skilled fingers, Kakuro's three puppets were outmatched and to his surprise, he was defeated by a mere scratch. As the poison coursed through his body, he became weakened and fell to the ground, unable to move.  
"How did I know their weaknesses? How was I able to see so clearly through your attacks? That is because the one who created those puppets was none other than I," the hunchback taunted.  
Kankuro, shocked, choked out, "Sasori from the Red Sands?"  
"It is an honor that even a whelp like you knows of me."  
Kankuro used his last bit of strength to direct his fallen puppet's head, viciously armed with a deadly blade, at Sasori's neck. The hunchback merely swatted it away with his tail-like appendage. This distracted him from the puppet's arm, similarly armed, which came flying from the other side, grazing his mask, ripping the bottom half away. Only a reflexive reaction by Sasori -lifting his head at the last minute- kept it from slicing his throat.  
"Close!" the hunchback exclaimed. "You have a strong will to live, so I will spare you. However, you only have three days before the poison finishes you off."  
The dying boy was found later by Baki, laying helplessly on the sand, with Gaara nowhere in sight. **

What spared Kankuro his fate was a young medical kunoichi from Konoha, who along with her team, were the ones to come at Suna's aid. In the nick of time, an antidote had been developed. Then a long, arduous, and painful procedure secured his life.  
They were now gone, along with an elder, to retrieve Gaara. Although they wanted to accompany them, she, Temari, and others were called to secure the borders incase of attack. As Kankuro lay recovering, the two girls who loved him the most did not want to leave his bedside, but neither complained as Baki bid them go and tend to their posts.  
Later, Maoko told Hotaru privately that it was at the moment she thought he would die that she realized her feelings. And it was the moment she learned he would live that she swore to be his wife.


	15. Chapter 15 Four Approach Death

_**Author's note:**_  
I do not own the characters, world, or show which inspired this story. Those belong to Kishimoto.  
Hotaru, Hideaki, Satoru, Chieko, Kenta, Maoko, Ouji, and Reona (Mother) are all my invention.

The time line was altered slightly to fit the story.

_**Chapter 15: Four Approach Death**_

The world in which this story takes place is peculiar, to say the least, with their use of technology. Although their streets are lined with florescent billboards, and their sky-lines sliced by electric wire, many of the technological advancements that one would consider prevalent in that world simply do not exist.

It would have been a simple matter, for example, for Baki to call Konoha's Hokage, Tsunade, and explain the emergency. And if calling was considered too risky, a coded telegraph would have been an acceptable, albeit archaic, alternative. However, the means used to ask for Konoha's aid was the very ancient method of bird carrier. A method that is by no means full proof, as a bird messenger can be spotted, killed and the message extracted, if the enemy is crafty enough to expect it.

Indeed, even their use of computers is limited, as it a tool reserved for medical purposes. They still use paper to file important documents, and as far as it has been shown, no evidence of a personal computer exists. Therefore, an email from Suna to Konoha is clearly out of the picture.

Perhaps in that world of electric lights, refrigerators, sophisticated medical equipment, and running water, there has not been a need for mass communication. In that world, there is the use of remote communication through radio, but no cell phones. Baki could not communicate the distress of his people to those already in missions because the technology simply does not exist. Therefore, a shinobi could theoretically be entangled in a month-long mission only to come back and see his once beloved Hidden Village completely gone, destroyed in a conflict that he knew nothing about.

But even if the two teams that now made their way cautiously to the small research facility had known, they would have continued on their way. Theirs was more than just a mere mission, what Orochimaru had done was un-pardonable. Bad enough it was for him to kidnap and destroy those who had lived out their lives, and who may not be completely innocent in their own right. But to take a mere child for his games was repugnant. It was also not unheard of, as Orochimaru was known to use anyone who suited his purposes, and children had been used thus before. The child was their singular goal.

Their path was fairly direct, occasionally winding this way and that to avoid patrolling enemy shinobi. Ino played an important role in avoiding them. Every ten minutes they would stop, and with Shikamaru supporting her, she would let her mind roam to a passing bird, and so clearly see every detail of their terrain for miles around. The rolling, nearly tree-less terrain made such scouting ideal. Also, it was fortunate that there were so few Sound shinobi. It was such a new country, after all.

"Do you know what we're doing?" Hideaki asked Hotaru knowingly along the way.  
Hotaru's guilty look was all the reply they needed.  
"We're headed to the research facility," he explained in a very soft whisper.  
"I know that," she hissed. "But what do we do when we're there?"  
"Shikamaru will freeze any guards in place, Asuma will break one's neck, slice another 's troat, and we'll take care of any that are left. Choji will break their fall with a gigantic hand, apparently, unless we're close enough to do it ourselves," he explained.  
Hotaru shot him a look of confusion.  
"This would all make better sense to you had you been paying attention, instead of ogling that Nara guy," he teased, still whispering.  
"Shut up! You could barely keep your eyes off that blonde," she shot back, as quietly as she could.

But they could hear. Satoru wanted desperately to hide in a very dark, very deep hole, where he could disappear for days. However, with no such hole available, he simply decided to ignore the altercation, hoping that the others were oblivious. Kenta was accustomed to their banter, so thought nothing of it. Asuma was amused, to say the least, and could not help but think that the kunoichi with the tinny attention span reminded him of a certain misfit he hadn't seen in two years. Ino felt her womanly pride swell and Shikamaru thought the whole thing very annoying and could not wait to get back home. Choji was thinking of dinner  
"You'll get it once we arrive," Asuma broke in.  
Both kids found themselves wishing for the very same hole that Satoru had just imagined moments before.

The entrance to the research facility seemed like a simple cave opening, against a small rock hill, rather triangular in nature, with the top sporting a rather nasty crack. Three guards were by the entrance, two on the right and a lonely one sleeping to the left. Luckily, no other shinobi were found patrolling, according to Ino's birds-eye view. As they hid close by, assessing the situation, Asuma became concerned.  
"There are no others in the area? Surely Orochimaru would have anticipated such a rescue," he mused.  
"Whatever he has planning is probably inside, where there would be less chance of escape," Shikamaru suggested.  
"I agree," Asuma said. "Change of plans, I'm going in with you while my three subordinates keep an eye on the entrance. You have your radios ready?" he asked them.  
"Hai," they responded.  
"The first sign of trouble," he started but had no need to continue. The others also nodded their heads in understanding. Team Satoru also readied their radios and adjusted them to the correct frequency. It was time to begin.

By this time, the sun was nearly set and its orange light blazed before them. This presented a problem that was easily remedied, and Shikamaru joined Asuma in crawling silently along the ground, using their elbows and knees as primary locomotives and weight distributors, and so avoid any rustling and scratching that generally accompany such movement. While Shikamaru and Asuma were making their way toward the right, the hot-blooded Hideaki was making his way to the left. A wide circle was made around the three young shinobi, as doom approached in the form of three ninja, slowly crawling into place, their bodies hidden by the tall grass.  
The rest remained laying against an adjacent hill, craftily hidden but with plenty of ability to see their targets. Their bodies were also embedded in the grass; their view interrupted by blurred stems.  
Shikamaru stopped before Asuma, and with great care, lifted himself up to a crouching position while his sensei continued on his way. The sun was now blazing behind the young Nara and his shadow carpeted the ground bellow him, but Hotaru and the others could not see it due to their limited view.  
Hideaki and Asuma were now in position against the rocky hill, but out of view from the targets. They must have not been very alert, or maybe they were very new, for they did not seem to sense the approaching danger. It took less than a second.

From Hotaru's point of view, Shikamaru closed his eyes and his cupped his hands, probably forming a sign that she could not see. She saw one the guard's eyes grow wide with shock as he saw his comrade fall, his head twisted in an unnatural degree. Choji's hand instantly grew and extended itself from their position and caught the first guard as he fell to the ground. The second could only stand frozen as death approached in the form of a man, grinning with feral anticipation, who grabbed him by the shoulder and used his a sharpened kunai to slit the unfortunate's throat. Asuma kept him from falling, slowly letting him down to minimize the noise. The sleeping one had been lucky. He didn't have the chance to sense Hideaki sneak up from behind and break his neck in one swift move.

Their bodies were quickly dispensed, and the three Konoha chunnin took their places away from view. Satoru, Kenta, and Hotaru swiftly ran to the entrance. Asuma and Hotaru stood against the right side, and Hideaki, Satoru, and Kenta to the left, with backs to the wall, waited for Satoru's signal. Konoha's role now fulfilled, it was Suna's turn to retrieve the child. Satoru gave Asuma a pert nod and they entered the seemingly normal cave with great caution.

A giant sphere encased Gaara; the monster that he contained was being slowly extracted. He was floating on his back, unconscious, in a dark cave that contained him, the giant statue his monster was being pulled into, and the nine shrouded figures that had patiently been using their collective powers to extract the beast. The whole process took three full days and some were becoming impatient. In fact, most of them were not there at all, they holograms, with only the two kidnapers being physically present. Each of them were placed on one the fingers of the giant statue, which was composed of a huge face with a gaping mouth, nine eyes -with only two of those eyes fully open- and two extended hands, upturned, rising from the ground before it. One of the fingers stood conspicuously empty.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" the newest member whined.  
"Shut up or I'll kill you," his partner threatened.  
"Try all you like, Zetsu, you'll just end up sewing me back together," the young one taunted.  
"Hidan, you annoying punk," one of the others, with beady eyes said. "If you weren't immortal, I'd kill you myself."  
"Shut the hell up, Kisame. You fish-faced freak," Hidan countered.  
"If you guys do any more talking, this will take longer than necessary," Sasori scolded with impatience.  
"What do you care?" his effeminate partner snidely remarked. "It's not like you have any one waiting."  
"I swear that I will add you to my collection one day, Deidara," was Sasori's ominous vow.  
"Hmph, I'd like to see you try. Your wooden body would end up a pile of rubble after I got done with it," Deidara retorted smoothly.  
"That's because you have no real appreciation for art," Sasori began to lecture.  
"Oh no you don't," Hidan interrupted. "The last thing we need is for you to go on one of your _kuso_ 'art is eternal' lectures."  
"Thank you!" Deidara said. "Everyone knows art best expressed in a brief moment of searing fire followed by complete destruction, hmm..."  
Sasori's tail-like appendage shook threateningly at Deidara.  
"That is enough!" The leader, a man who had the whites of his eyes marked by rings, said. "We are nearly done with the extraction. There can be no mistakes. I need everyone to be quiet and remain quiet until we're done." His voice was deep and composed, which probably hid a great deal of exasperation.  
But the Akatsuki being what they are, this was not the first, nor would it be the last, of their verbal altercations as one of the statue's eyes slowly widened, being awoken by the monster it devoured.


	16. Chapter 16 A Traitor Lives

_**Author's note:**_  
I do not own the characters, world, or show which inspired this story. Those belong to Kishimoto.  
Hotaru, Hideaki, Satoru, Chieko, Kenta, Maoko, Ouji, and Reona (Mother) are all my invention.  
The timeline was altered slightly to fit the story.  
Also, I'm sorry, I had to write in Orochimaru, even though he does not appear again.

_**Chapter 16: A traitor lives; A hero dies **_

As team Satoru and Asuma entered the cave, it soon became apparent that they would have to split up into groups. The tunnel that followed the entrance was at first dark and dank, as one was expect of a natural cave. After ten yards, the tunnel became lit with dim blue lighting, and then abruptly split up into three different tunnels, all of them obviously man-made.

Satoru was to travel alone through the middle tunnel, Asuma and Hotaru were to take the right tunnel, and Kenta and Hideaki were to explore the one in the left. Satoru became more and more concerned as no resistance was met.  
"Stay close to the walls, keep your eyes open, and watch for traps," were his commands as he began to take the middle path. His stoic tone hid a great deal of worry for his student's safety. He felt some relief knowing that Hotaru was in capable hands.

However, once Hotaru and Asuma began their destination, the tunnel split up again, with a hallway veering to the right. Asuma had to make a decision. Should they split up again, and cover both halls? Or should they travel down the main one together? After all, he had already been warned about her incompetence, and he did get Satoru's subtle hint when he paired the two together. Still, it was best for them to split up and cover twice the ground. By this time, the lighting had changed to a soft incandescent glow.

"I'll go down the right, you continue this way. If there are any other junctures, if you see anything irregular, if you are attacked, if you spot the child, tell us," he commanded quietly. A command everyone in the group could hear.  
"Hai," she responded and continued on her way, alone, back against the wall, as Asuma cautiously went down the other hall.

Ten steps was all she took before the sharp edge of a kunai against her throat stopped her cold. Where had he come from? She had not seen him approach or heard even the rustle of his clothes, but there he was, standing before her, one hand covering the receiver and the other pressing a blade against her neck.

"Do not say anything. Do not alert anyone. Do not try to run, or I will kill you," where the boy's simple instructions.  
She slowly nodded her head in agreement. There was no doubt in her mind, as she stared into those black, lusterless orbs, that he could do exactly that before she had time to draw another breath.  
Hideaki and Kenta made their way down their hall, and to their surprise, found themselves at a dead end.  
"That sucks, there is nothing here. Better go back," Hideaki stated.  
"Let's see if it is a wall or a simple blockade," Kenta suggested.  
"Oh yeah," Hideaki said.  
"What a brilliant pair," a feminine voice chimed in.  
"Ino, keep your thoughts to yourself," Asuma scolded.  
"Do so as quietly as possible," Satoru said. "Kenta, don't use any of your flashy jutsus. Try the new one you leaned a couple of days ago."  
"Hai," Kent affirmed, and then proceeded with the necessary hand signs.  
Meanwhile, Hotaru heard her teammates through her earpiece, and could not help but find the whole scene ridiculous. While those two knuckleheads were having the time of their lives, she was helplessly standing before a boy that quite literally had her life in his hands.  
"You created an opening! Cool," Hideaki exclaimed. "The tunnel continues. Let's go!"  
"Don't they take anything seriously?" she heard herself say, and then swiftly bit her lip in fright. She had broken the first rule.  
He didn't seem to mind, however, and his lips wore a slight smile of amusement. Apparently, he could hear them as well.  
"How are you Hotaru? Find anything yet?" she could hear Satoru ask through the ear-piece.

The boy confirmed he could hear by letting go of the receiver, but keeping the kunai firmly in place. His eyes suddenly wore a more piercing gaze.  
"No sir," she said more naturally than expected.  
The boy lowered his kunai and then did something that shocked her, he began to walk away. As he slowly walked way, she stood frozen in place, staring at the back of the shinobi that had just threatened her life. Anger began to pour through every one of her pores.  
_How dare he not take me seriously?_ She thought with indignation.  
For a brief moment, she considered using her own kunai and aiming it at the little fan-shaped symbol that decorated the back of his white shirt -a perfect bullseye. Her gloved hand reached for her halter. He must have felt her murderous intent because he immediately stopped, turned his head to her, and then very softly, so that she knew others could not hear, he said,  
"Follow."  
His eyes were stern.  
"I just neutralized my first guard," she could hear Asuma announced.  
"I ran into a couple a while back," Satoru said. "Where is everyone?"  
"The corridor is empty. We saw a couple of cells, but they were also empty," Hideaki said.  
"This isn't right," Shikamaru mused. "We're being set up."  
Dead air met that statement.  
"By who? Orochimaru?" Asuma finally broke in.  
"No, this isn't his style. He wouldn't bother trying to play with small game like us. It seems more along the lines of Kabuto, or maybe another we aren't aware of. But there is definitely someone there," Shikamaru explained.  
All Hotaru could do was stare into those impassive eyes, and realize that she was looking at that _someone_ directly and it chilled her to the bone. Although she would be ashamed to admit it later, what bravery she had left fled at that moment.  
"Kabuto?" she found herself asking.  
The boy turned to face her completely, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, his hands still held the deadly weapon.  
"He's a silver-haired man about five years your senior. If you encounter him, contact us immediately," Shikamaru explained.  
"This is getting worse. Hotaru, would you like me to join you?" Asuma asked.  
"No sir, I am fine," she said against her will as she began to take involuntary steps towards her captor.  
"Why Kabuto?" Ino asked.  
"Kabuto would know that Ouji, coming from a family wealthy enough to hire us, would have a team to retrieve him. He prefers stealth to outright confrontation. In all probably, he's hoping to pick us off one by one," Shikamaru answered.  
"Why hasn't he attacked? That four-eyed freak," Ino spat.  
"He didn't count on eight of us, but rather the usual four-team squad. Sir, permission for us to enter. There is little danger of anyone attacking from outside."  
"Granted," Asuma said.

_This isn't Kabuto,_ she thought as she watched the boy. His hair was black and he wore no glasses. Of course, had she been paying any attention, she may have quickly guessed at his identity. But, having completely fazed out of the explanation, she remained ignorant.  
He waited for her to approach him then turned and continued on his way. With her following closely behind, she began to examine her captor. His shirt white and lose, with ample cloth missing at the front for all the girls to see. Or at least that is what she thought was his motive, because for the life of her, she didn't think such a contraption would be practical fighting uniform. He also wore black pants, with a short purple wrap that covered his waist and hips, held in place by two thick rope strands.

"Shikamaru, you take right tunnel, continue going straight and catch up to Hotaru as quickly as you can!" Satoru commanded.  
"Hai," he answered.  
The boy must have heard them because he quickly grabbed her arm and began to run. Instinctively, she controlled her breathing, so the others would not be alerted to her increased speed.  
A quick turn to the right, another to the left, and she found herself in a large hall, lined with cell doors.  
_This is it, _she thought._ This is where I am to be a prisoner_.  
She only hoped that the others would find her in time, and then immediately cursed her self under her breath for her weakness.  
Still gripping her arm tightly, he hurriedly dragged her to the farthest door on left. From within his lose sleeve, a key slipped off. Dread filled her heart.  
To her surprise, he covered her receiver and then said,  
"I have done this much for you, now you will do this for me: don't tell anyone I was here."  
It was not a request; it was a command.  
"What?" she asked, completely befuddled.  
The boy opened the door and there, sitting on an unmade bed, was a wide-eyed, frightened little boy. There were signs that he had been cut in several places, and then sewn roughly. Hotaru prayed that they had at least used anesthesia.  
When the child saw them at the door, he let out a loud cry of absolute terror. The boy quickly grabbed him by the arms and then to Hotaru's amazement, his eyes began to glow red.  
"What happened? What what was that?"  
"Is everyone OK?"  
"Who was that?"  
"Hotaru? Hideaki? Kenta?"  
"Was that the Ouji?"  
"Did everyone hear that?"  
"Where did it come from?"

She could hear the voices in her ear buzzing all at once with alarm, but did not heed them. Awestruck, she watched the frightened child slowly close his eyes and enter a slumbering peace. The boy's eyes then became shadowed once again.  
"Hotaru! You were the only one not to react," Shikamaru stated.  
A quick glance at her captor revealed that he indeed wish her to reply.  
"I found the child, he was scared at first but then fainted in shock," she lied.  
"I am heading your way," Shikamaru stated.  
The boy practically shoved the sleeping child at her. She looked into his eyes, and gave him an understanding nod. At that moment, it didn't matter who he was or what was his purpose, she knew he had aided them. If he didn't want them to know he was here, then so be it.  
"Good," he whispered evenly, his voice revealing nothing, before hurriedly placing himself behind the door.  
With the sleeping child in her arms, she turned toward the end of the hall, as Asuma and Shikamaru entered. .  
"Did you find anyone else?" Asuma asked her.  
"No."  
The boy looked at the kunoichi holding the little child through the slit between the door and the wall, and the merest smile crossed his lips, as she walked towards the Konoha shinobi.

At that moment, Gaara's body fell limply to the floor. The monster that had so plagued him in his childhood, deprived him of sleep, threatened to consume his mind, and inspired such fear, was now permanently extracted. However, it was no blessing, as it had cost him a life he was only beginning to enjoy.

Two figures watched the group of eight rush out of the cave, from one of the outlying hills. One, a silver haired young man wearing glasses and traditional shinobi attire, was visibly annoyed. The other, a pale man with long black hair and eyes that had long since lost human semblance, seemed amused.  
"Now, what were you thinking, boy?" the elder mused with a smirk.  
"Should I go after them, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked.  
"No, they are hardly worth your time. Besides, they weren't your pray," Orochimaru answered.  
"Yes, but he was my captive," Kabuto said with irritation.  
"You'll find another play thing soon enough," Orochimaru comforted him with a tone that sounded almost mocking.  
The dark haired youth approached them and said nothing as he watched the eight disappear with the boy, east towards Fire Country.  
Orochimaru turned his snake eyes at Sasuke, and watched him intently.  
"You let something go there," Kabuto observed snidely.  
"Hn," he replied.  
"Now, why would you do something like that? I gave you a little test, something for you to have a little fun with, and you completely fail. Worst of all, you let Kabuto's little pet go. Tsk, Tsk, whatever shall I do with you?"  
Uchiha Sasuke's reply was a thinly veiled look of defiance.  
"Always so obstinate, boy. You never kill when I ask. Mercy hardly befits an Avenger, don't you think?"  
Sasuke's again replied was stubborn silence.  
"You should learn how to respond properly to Orochimaru-sama. You forget yourself," Kabuto nagged.  
He really did nag, as this was a reminder he gave Sasuke at least three times a day.  
Sasuke simply looked back at the eight, now mere specks, before turning to walk away, heading to their current location. He really needed some sleep.

Kabuto looked at his back, his eyes narrowed in anger. He really hated that guy. How he would have loved to carve a jagged scar across that perfect, smug little face of his. If he hadn't been Orochimaru's chosen container, he would have long since been dead. And he, Kabuto, would have loved to be the one to do the honors.  
Orochimaru's thought s headed in an entirely different direction as he watched the young Uchiha walk away. He should have been angry, after all, Sasuke had completely disobeyed orders and released a captive, practically branding him a traitor. But that's what he was, wasn't he? He had betrayed before and those he had betrayed were the very ones he had just chosen to spare. Orochimaru knew perfectly well that words like "honor" and "loyalty" meant nothing to Sasuke. He knew perfectly well that unlike his other minions, Sasuke bore no love for him. He was merely a means to an end, as everything else was to that Avenger. But it just made him more interesting.  
Orochimaru loved that boy, and with every fiber of his being, he coveted him. He loved his defiant nature, his stubborn pride, and most of all, those wonderful eyes of his. But soon enough, that power would be his. It wasn't long now, all he had to do was wait a little bit more. Patience.

A long, rough tongue licked Orochimaru's lips, as he smiled with gluttonous anticipation.


	17. Chapter 17 Shikamaru's Persistence

AN: I do not own the characters, world, or show which inspired this story. Those belong to Kishimoto.  
Hotaru, Hideaki, Satoru, Chieko, Kenta, Maoko, and Reona (Mother) are all my invention.  
_**  
Chap 17: Shikamaru's Persistance  
Bit with Gaara by Kishimoto. Time line altered slightly. **_

The eight ran, intuition guiding their steps. Dusty boots carried them due east, towards their beloved Countries, towards their distant homes.

Usuall Asuma felt exhilaration that nothing on earth could top, not even love, after a completed mission. It was the thrill of the chase, the silence of a kill, the risk of knowing the next mission could be the one to end it all that made it so addicting. Coming home after a completed mission was a sweetness that he savored as much as he did his cigarettes.

But this mission was different. There was something about it that did not sit well with him. It had been too easy. He had taken this mission specifically because of its risk, and also because he knew that his former pupils were up for the challenge. They were almost team leaders themselves. To go into Sound territory, the backyard of the Sannin who had threatened to take everything, to risk fighting him, and probably dying, while recovering an innocent child was a challenge he would not pass up. However, his keen mind noted something they had missed, and it smothered his usual enjoyment.

Shikamaru's calculating mind was also troubled. Unlike Asuma, whose intelligence was driven by instinct, his was a mind compelled by reason, and his keen observations revealed that there was something amis.

Asuma and Shikamaru glanced at each other. The elder gave Shikamaru a small nod of understanding. Shikamaru turned his gaze towards Hotaru. His eyes narrowing with suspicion.

Except for Satoru, the other ninja didn't think anything was amiss. Kenta happily held the small, sleeping child on his back, rushing towards the welcoming border. Hideaki could not help but give Hotaru admiring glances as they ran on. Of course, Hotaru knew better, but being Hotaru, she didn't think anyone would have considered the whole ordeal anymore than a fluke. They had acquired their charge, after all.

"You did great," Hideaki said enthusiastically.  
"It was nothing. This was an easy mission," she replied bashfully.  
"Yeah, I thought we were in trouble there for a minute," Kenta said.  
"With those guys panicking and rushing in the building, I thought we were in for a fight. But, it turned out that the enemy got bored and left the kid by himself," Hideaki said cheerfully.  
"I don't think so," Shikamaru interrupted, giving Hotaru a sharp glance.  
"Oh?" Kenta asked. "Why do you say that?"  
"He is a troublesome man that enjoys killing," Shikamaru responded.  
"Well, either way, we get paid the same. I'm not going to complain," Hideaki replied dismissively.  
Hotaru did not meet Shikamaru's' eyes, but rather looked at the sleeping child, now firmly carried by Kenta, and smiled.  
As before, they stopped every ten minutes or so, making sure they were not being followed, and managed to leave the country without incident.

They did not stop until they were a few miles away from the border.  
"We should rest here," Satoru said when they arrived at a clearing. Asuma concurred.  
For security purposes, they were to keep watch, two at a time, in two hour shifts. Asuma and Satoru, took the first watch.  
The dreams she had that night were again fitful. Her body shook uncontrollably and she tossed about without realizing. A firm hand woke her. Hotaru was covered in sweat.  
"Wake up," A deep voice commanded.  
"I think I was having a nightmare," She replied.  
"You were," Satoru answered gruffly.  
"You can stay awake if you like," Asuma said. He seemed a little more sympathetic. "Your shift is coming up anyway."  
She nodded and made her way by the fire.  
Ten minutes later, Asuma shook Shikamaru awake rather roughly.  
"Is it time already?" He whined.  
"Yes, don't be such a bum and take your post," Asuma scolded playfully.  
"I'm going," he replied with a yawn. "Getting up in the middle of the night is such a pain. I was having such a nice dream too."  
"Well, you can go back to your dreams in two hours," Asuma replied heartlessly, while leaning back on a nearby tree. Three seconds later, he was snoring peacefully, cigarette still dangling precariously from his mouth. To Hotaru's relief, it wasn't lit.  
Satoru used one of the blankets available and lay on the ground respectably. No cigarette dangled from his mouth, and none had since his woe-be-gone days of youth. Of course, Hotaru wouldn't have believed it even if hard evidence of Satoru's youth had been presented. As far as she was concerned, he had always been a middle-aged stiff.  
"So does he always smoke, or what?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"Yeah, I think quitting would be too hard, so he doesn't bother. I don't see why anyone would take up such a bothersome habit," he mused.  
"Yeah, well, we don't live long; might as well enjoy what we can," she replied with nonchalance.  
She took a kunai from her pack and began to spin it around on the ground.  
"Guarding is always so boring," She whined.  
"So, who did you meet in there?" Shikamaru abruptly asked.  
"What?" she asked, trying to smother her shock.  
"While you were separated from Asuma-sensei," Shikamaru continued.  
"I didn't meet anyone," she lied.  
"Then how did you know where to find the child?"  
"I heard him cry out," she answered.  
"Did you? We didn't hear anything. The hallway where you found him was merely one of several in that compound filled with cells. There were twenty rooms in there and there was only one door opened."  
"Well, I did hear him crying," she affirmed. "You didn't hear it because I couldn't hear it very well either. It was muffled."  
"And so as you approached, the noise didn't become louder?" he pressed.  
"Well, I don't know why you didn't hear it," she snapped.  
Shikamaru merely looked at the flames as a reply.  
"I wonder why he did it," he murmured.  
"Why who did what?" She asked, feigning ignorance.  
"Uchiha Sasuke," he replied, giving her a hard look.  
"Who?" Her throat became dry.  
"The missing ninja were assigned to bring back on the side," he replied. "The one you met in the hallway. He can be a troublesome guy."  
There was no further use in denying it.  
"I don't know," She replied. "He stopped me in the hall, threatened my life, and then led me against my will to the kid. I can't tell you why he did what he did, only that in exchange he made me promise not to tell anyone. So I didn't."  
"I think I'd go crazy if I were to have you as a teammate. I thought Ino was bad enough," Shikamaru observed. "Troublesome women."  
Ino sneezed in her sleep.  
"I thought it was only fair. After all, he helped us, so why couldn't we help him in return?" she argued lamely.  
"Because he is dangerous. He is a traitor, that Uchiha. The first mission I lead as chuunin was to retrieve him after he abandoned us for Orochimaru. I failed," he said.  
Hotaru's heart sank. She envisioned everything she had tried to achieve go down the drain.  
"It was a problematic mission. I lead four others; they almost died. I broke my finger," he said, lifting his index finger. "He betrayed us then, but now he spared us and aided us with retrieving the child. How strange." He became very thoughtful..  
"Well, it would be annoying to go back," he mused. "I'll tell Hokage-sama of what we saw. Although I'm sure there won't be any serious moves to get him back until Naruto returns."  
"Naruto?" she asked.  
"Yeah, this pain in the ass who likes to yell and has the attention span of a gnat. He'll nag us into finding him again after he comes back from his current mission, I'm sure,"he said with resignation.  
"I've heard of Naruto," she said after a pause.  
"Oh?"  
"Gaara told me about him. He said that Naruto was…" she paused. She didn't think it right to continue.  
"Naruto can be real bother, always yelling about something, but I missed him anyway, while he was gone for those two years of training."  
Then there was silence, only interrupted by the crackle of burning wood, which made her very uncomfortable.  
"Well, that's it then," he said softly, and then no more was said for the rest of their shift.

The teams were awoken at first light, and breakfast, mostly little packs of condensed food, was served. During the breakfast, Asuma, Satoru, and Shikamaru went off to one side and begun to discuss something in low tones.  
Hotaru could barely choke down her food.  
"Are you sick?" Hideaki asked with concern.  
"I'm fine," She replied hastily.  
Ino was busy tending to the child, who thus far had said nothing.  
Choji was happily devouring his packaged meal, along with several other items of food he had brought on his own.  
"Do you want a bite to eat, Ouji-chan?" she asked the child with a tempting smile. The child just stared back at her with vacant hazel eyes.  
"Those bastards," Kenta growled. "What could they have done?"  
"I wish I could have killed more of them," Hideaki said with regret.  
"Hm.." Hotaru said.  
"You are much quieter than usual. Are you sure you're well?" Hideaki asked again.  
Hotaru did not reply, but merely looked at the three shinobi, as they intently discussed what seemed to be matters of great importance.  
The little child finally took a bite of his food.  
"Good boy," Ino said with a warm smile, followed by a kiss on the head.

Miles away, Gaara was laying on an open field of grass. His cold, lifeless body was surrounded by exhausted shinobi. They had spent most of the day before in battle, and had just recently escaped death. A deceptively frail-looking old woman was kneeling at his side, her hands pressed on his chest. Her eyebrows furrowed with concentration as she pushed chakra from her hands into his body.  
"I don't have enough," she gasped.  
One of the Konoha shinobi, a blond youth, knelt on the other side and offered her his hands.  
"You can use mine," he offered.  
Surprised, she did not know how to react at first, but his sincerity gave her peace. Hers had been a long life: filled with war, distrust, and regret.. She had spent her old years in happy hermitage with her older brother, far from any of the troubles of Suna. If pressed, she declared it was due to her disgust of what Suna became. The truth was that she could not face her own actions, or the selfishness that drove her to do many things she now regretted. Perhaps the greatest example was laying dead on the ground before her. With the very hands she was using to steal Gaara from the grave, she made him a monster.  
"Chiyo-baa-sama?" The youth called to her, perplexed.  
A faint smile crossed her lips as as she placed her hands on his and begun once again. Gaara's chest became illuminated in soft white light. In low tones, she uttered her last will.


	18. Chapter 18 Bittersweet Return

AN: I do not own the characters, world, or show which inspired this story. Those belong to Kishimoto.  
Hotaru, Hideaki, Satoru, Chieko, Kenta, Maoko, and Reona (Mother) are all my invention.

_**Chapter 18: Bittersweet Return **_

Maoko was bored. As she stared at the plain earthen ceiling, watching the unfiltered light dance merrily to the tune of swaying curtains, she idly played with a shuriken and let out a long sigh. It had been three days since Gaara had returned, alive but a little weak, and the euphoria was finally beginning to subside. For two solid days, the citizens of Suna had abandoned their normally sober composure and the streets became filled with merry singing and the tell-tale clicking of toasts.

However, by the third morning, Suna seemed to be experiencing a collective hang over, and the only sound that slipped in to the third-floor apartment was the ringing of chimes. Unfortunately, even though she was nearly fifteen, she was still too young to join the festivities and was stuck taking care of her little sister.

This was especially true because sometime during the first day of celebration, Reona had mysteriously disappeared. For the past couple of years, her mother had slid down the path of instability, as the threads that once wove Suna together became slowly unraveled. The last straw was the kidnaping. Her mother spent the days of uncertainty pacing the floor, muttering to herself, completely oblivious of Chieko, who was left to fend for herself while Maoko was forced on patrol.

Most disappointing of all, she had not been able to see any of the siblings now that they returned. Temari and Kankuro left to find Gaara days ago, and although she had begged to go, they informed her quite plainly that she was needed at home, left to watch for a fathom enemy that never appeared.

Safely within the walls of Suna, Gaara was purportedly gathering up his bearings, and although the whole town celebrated, none of the siblings were among the revelers. Even Kankuro kept to himself. So all there was left to do was sit and stare at the ceiling.

What a disappointing time: her friend and sensei was nowhere to be found, her secret love acting the hermit, and although her buddy had safely returned, she was stuck babysitting because her mother had gone insane.  
It would have been easier had her sister returned from her mission. She could have just saddled the responsibility on her. But she was still gone on that enviable mission and there was no telling when she would return.

She let out another sigh.  
Chieko entered the room rather groggily.  
"Good morning sister! I'm hungry," she announced.  
'The breakfast is on the table," Maoko said flatly.  
Chieko examined the food rather suspiciously.  
"This looks like leftovers from two days ago," she whined.  
"Don't complain! We don't have any food right now. Mom is still gone," she chided.  
"When will she be back?" Chieko asked, putting some stale rice in her bowl.  
"Soon, I hope," she replied.  
There was a nock on the door.  
"Maybe that's her!" Chieko cried excitedly, and ran at the door.  
"Oh, it's you," she said simply after opening the door. She let the boy in before going back to her tasteless breakfast.  
His face was clear of makeup, and he wore a simple black ensemble, but she knew who he was. After all, he didn't wear his costume off duty and they had seen him so appareled many times before.  
"Well, don't everyone jump up at once," he declared cheerfully.  
"I'm sorry. We just haven't seen our mother in days. I am worried about her," Chieko explained.  
"You haven't seen me in days either," he teased and pinched her cheek. "Don't worry, I'll have some people find her for you."  
"Yay! Thank you!" Chieko said.  
"But first, food!"  
Then, he looked at the foodstuffs. "What's this?" he asked with a mixture of disgust and apprehension.  
"It's called leftovers, you brat," Maoko finally declared with indignation.  
"Why didn't you buy some food?"  
"Ah…mother isn't here and so I couldn't," She replied sheepishly.  
"But didn't you just get paid recently?" Kankuro pressed.  
"She blew it all off on a new wardrobe," Chieko murmured.  
Maoko blushed despite herself.  
"What? Oh! I didn't notice," was Kankuro's clueless exclamation, which was a complete act.

She looked more than a little different: her hair was no longer parted four ways but she wore it down, half of it gathered to the back, with bangs left hanging on the front that framed her face nicely. The small kimono she wore was now a light pink, with fishnet sleeves and stockings that went down to her knees, leaving two inches of bare skin before tall boots. It was impossible not to notice.

"It's rather silly to blow off money on clothes when you needed it for food," Kankuro scolded.  
"I thought Hotaru would be back by now," she explained.  
"Since when do you care about that sort of thing anyway?" He continued.  
Maoko's face began to match her dress.  
"Why is your face turning pink?" Chieko asked, feigning innocence.  
"You just can't come here every other day expecting a free meal, you mooch," Maoko shot back, trying to deflect the conversation.  
"Now you're just changing the subject," Kankuro exclaimed.  
" I am not changing the subject," she argued.  
"Yes you are," Chieko chimed in. "You're face is red now."  
Her eyes threw daggers at her little sister, who merely smiled guiltlessly.  
Maoko was saved when the door swung open, however, the new arrivals were not welcoming. Her mother had apparently forgotten that the party was over. A middle-aged man, who also seemed inebriated, supported Raona's slumped body.  
"So these are your adorable children?" was his slurred question.  
"That ugly boy isn't, but the girls are," she replied with a drunken drawl.  
He stepped in the house unstably, almost falling to one side. The smell of alcohol drenched the air.  
"You better tell me where to go," he said suggestively.  
Her mother giggled.  
After the shock wore off, Maoko rushed to her mother and attempted to free her mother from the man's grasp.  
"Thank you very much for bringing her home," She said hurriedly. "You are free to go now."  
Then Raona shocked them by forcefully shoving her back.  
"_bakana_," she exclaimed. "I invited him here."  
"But mother," she begged and approached her again.  
Raona's reply was a sharp slap. Maoko could have easily dodged it, but she chose not to. Instead, she stood frozen, eyes wide with confusion, as a red handprint marred her pretty face.  
There was no remorse in her mother's eyes as she led the man to the hall, towards her bedroom.  
"Can't I have a little fun, you idiot child," she muttered.  
Chieko's cheeks became lined with tears. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Maoko was the first one to speak.  
"Perhaps you should…"  
"Why don't I take you both out for breakfast?" Kankuro interrupted.  
"Really?" Chieko asked. Her mood lightened a little.  
"My treat! After all, Maoko's right, I've been mooching."  
Kankuro locked eyes with Maoko. Despite the light tone, sympathy was communicated through his gaze.  
"That would be great," she said with a smile.  
"Let's eat ramen!" Chieko declared.  
"OK, ramen it is," Kankaro answered as they headed out the door.  
"Thanks, I was getting hungry," Maoko admitted.  
"Serves you right for blowing all your money to just make yourself pretty."  
The compliment was a slip, and Kankuro hoped that no one noticed. But they had. Maoko blushed uncharacteristically for the third time that day. Chieko elbowed her sister, who returned the tease by slapping the back of her heard.  
"Ouch! What did you do that for?" She whined.  
"That's what you get for being troublesome," was the reply. Kankuro laughed.

Team Satoru was almost at Suna's gates. Their approach was slow as they relished the return to their arid home.  
"The gates are a mile away," Kenta announced excitedly.  
"Thanks, Mr. Obvious," Hideaki retorted. " I suppose next, you'll be telling us that sand is…"  
A swift glance from Satoru ended the banter.  
"He seems more grim than usual, don't you think?" Hideaki whispered to Hotaru beside him.  
She gave him a swift nod in agreement, and then felt her stomach tie up in knots.

The child had been left with his father a day ago, and although he still bore clear signs of emotional scarring, he seemed to know that the danger was over at last. Before leaving, he had given her a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug.  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
Their parting was a tearful one.  
To her relief, there had been no mention about the more questionable aspects of their mission. When they parted Konoha two days before, the last thing she told Shikamaru was, "I'll tell Temari you said hello," with a lighthearted giggle.  
She was pleased to note his reaction. Shikamaru quickly turned his head and muttered something in response. One of Asuma's eyebrows lifted knowingly and he gave him a sharp pat on the back before giving his signal to go. This was something she would certainly report when she came back.

Because of the lighthearted mood of the group, she began to believe that Shikamaru had kept his peace, and it relieved her. But this relief was short lived after Asuma's team left. As the days went on, she noticed that Satoru became more dour than usual. Usually, he would allow their petty arguments in times like this as long as it didn't turn to violence. This was not a good sign. Hotaru looked to the ground and watched as her feet parted the sand, every step becoming more forced.

She was allowed to go home and refresh, but Satoru gave her strict directions. After she arrived home, she was not to go anywhere else. If she went anywhere else, she would be considered a missing ninja, subjected to the penalties thereof. There she was to stay until she was instructed otherwise.  
Kenta and Hideaki's worried looks followed as she headed home. The implications those directions carried were grave, but he would not reveal anything to them when pressed.  
"Go home," he commanded them simply and walked away.  
Of course, Hideaki did not listen.

He did not use the door. He never used the door. Whenever he visited, he preferred to climb up the wall and slip through her window, which never ceased to annoy her. But this time, he was a little more careful, and he entered through the window that faced the alley, which was her mother's room.  
Steady hands slowly opened the window and he began his way in, careful not to move any of the items on the nightstand: a lamp, a sets of keys, and several decorative boxes. With grace that could only come through years of training, he glided in through the window, barely missing the obtrusive lamp.  
Once in, he noticed the bed was occupied, then averted his eyes immediately. Witnessing her mother in such a compromising position, especially with that drunkard lout of all people, was the last thing he wanted.  
His footing was light as he made his way to the door, careful not to disturb the sleeping couple. They probably wouldn't have known he was in the room had they been laying awake, so silent were his steps.  
_Good thing they kept the hinges of their doors well-oiled,_ he thought.  
He looked to his right, then his left: no guards. Maybe it wasn't as serious as he suspected. After all, what harm could she have done to warrant the treatment of a traitor?  
He could hear the shower running from across the hall.  
_I'll have to wait, then, _he thought.  
Hideaki made his way to the living room without precaution, now confident that he would be undisturbed. As he passed the dinning room, the food on the table was noted with interest, and he devoured it greedily. Sure, it was a little stale, but food was food.

Fifteen minutes later, a freshly bathed and clothed Hotaru entered the living room, sensing a presence in the house. She was not at all surprised to see him there, after all, her friends were forever sneaking in the house. Kenta, Hideaki, or one of Maoko's teammates were regular uninvited guests.. However, there was something in his manner, an uncharacteristic seriousness that gave her a pause.  
"How did you get past my traps?" she asked.  
"I didn't need to," he replied. "I went through your mother's window."  
"You must have noticed then."  
He didn't reply.  
"Well," she demanded. "What do you want?"  
"I want to know what happened," he replied simply.  
"You'll know soon enough," she said.  
"I want to hear it from you," he said evenly.  
She could tell he was upset. Besides missions, it was the only time he showed any of the emotional restraint they were trained to have. That reserved shell most residents of Suna wore with ease, and that they both struggled to accommodate, was not displayed otherwise.  
"Why should you care?" she asked bitterly. "I'll be out of the team and out of your life. You can find another shinobi to replace me and I'll no longer be a burden."  
"I can't believe you'd say something like that. Don't you get it by now?" He asked.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"Never mind that, what did you do?" his voice became colder.  
Hotaru sighed and looked out the window. She leaned her head against the window pane and then began to narrate the events in detail. Hideaki did not interrupt, and after she was done, did not speak for a full five minutes.  
"Well," she finally broke the silence. "Aren't you going to say anything?"  
"Do you realize what you have done?"  
"Yes," she replied.  
"No, you don't. Do you know who that was? Who he was working for? What that man did to us? How they betrayed us? Do you realize he betrayed our allies? Do you know what that makes _you_?" There was no emotion from his voice. These questions were all being drawn out impassively.His eyes were unreadable.  
She turned her head and looked to the floor before answering. "I didn't care about any of that, all I knew was that he helped us and put Ouiji-chan to sleep."  
"That's lame.You should have known better," he sneered.

Then, for the first time, real emotion began to creep into his voice: jealousy.  
"So, was he as cute as Ino insisted? Did you lose your senses over a pretty face?"  
"How dare you! That never crossed my mind," she exclaimed.  
"I don't believe you," he said with narrowed yes.  
"You're ridiculous. You know I am nothing like that blond ninny. Besides, you're one to talk, you were too busy looking up her skirt to think of anything else,"she angrily shot back.  
"I..."he began to argue but was interrupted by a giggle at the door.

They both turned from each other, attempting to thin out the tension before her sisters made their way in. She could hear the chatty voice of Chieko behind the door. Three people entered. Besides her sisters, Kankuro made his way in as well, much to Hotaru's surprise.  
Chieko was not yet comfortable around Hideaki, so she immediately stopped talking and shyly positioned herself behind Kankuro.

Ordinarily, Hideaki would tease her about her shyness because, in truth, it bothered him. After all, he had known them for years. The fact that Hotaru's beloved little sister hadn't opened up to him yet, showing the warm, playful side she kept for only the most trusted, was a glaring reminder of his status as an outsider.  
"Hotaru, Hideaki, you guys will not believe what happened while you were gone!" Maoko exclaimed.  
"What?" They both asked at once.  
Maoko didn't get too far with her explanation before Hotaru, finally succumbing to mental exhaustion, fainted.  
The last thing she heard before the world became black was, "Gaara died."


	19. Chapter 19 Too Kind

**AN:** I do not own Naruto. I write this story for my own amusement, and hopefully the amusement of others.  
Gioul: the Arab variant of Backgammon, a tablet-top game than can have up to four players. Obviously, I think of Suna as having a mix of Japanese/Arab culture, which is my personal theory.

Backgammon seemed to have originated in Asia: Persia, SW Asia, or India, and was called Nara. It has a popular Japanese variant, called Sugoroko, which was declared illegal several times before the Edo Period.

**_Chapter 19: Too Kind_**

Her eyes opened slowly, and her vision was blurred as her eyes took a while to adjust. There was something very familiar about this room, but she was not at home. Pale florescent light glowed steadily above her. The walls were a hygienic white. Then it came to her: the smell. The smell of sterility and sickness and medicine permeated the air. She was in the hospital.  
A redheaded boy looked down at her and gave her a small smile.  
_  
Gaara,_ she thought.  
For a moment it didn't occur to her that there was anything remarkable about the apparition.  
"You're awake," he said.  
"What?" She asked. "What happened?"  
"You fainted about two hours ago."  
_Gaara died,_ her sister's voice echoed in her mind.  
"Am I dreaming?" She asked softly. Her head felt light.  
"No."  
"But you died. Maoko told me you did," she insisted.  
"I did, but Chiyo-sama brought me to life," he replied.  
"What? I thought she didn't care about us anymore. That's what father said."  
"She died with honor."  
Hotaru slowly attempted to raise her self up but Gaara stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"Rest," he quietly commanded.

The next hour was spent in silence. She would later learn that he had insisted everyone stay out of the room -including her family- until she was fully recovered. Of course, she knew that a mere faint didn't affect her too much, but she took that opportunity to gather her thoughts. She began to organize the events that had transpired, up to the point that she had been made aware. It pained her to think that he had been in such trouble, and she had not even known. However, as time went on, her own troubles began to selfishly overwhelm the troubles that had recently shaken her Village.  
"Do you want something to eat?"  
"No."  
"Something to drink?"  
"No," she replied.

Then after a pause, she said, "I have to go. Satoru-sensei said..."  
"We'll have plenty of time to worry about that tomorrow," he interrupted her. And then, to her surprise, he placed his hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. His skin was warm and soft and she felt the nerves of her hand tingle.  
"For now, just rest," he continued.  
"Well, if you're not letting me go, you may as well tell me what happened while I was gone," she insisted.  
His hand lifted from hers very slowly and awkwardly, as though he was regretting the move. She certainly regretted it.  
_Oh, so that's what it is,_ she thought to herself with a blush, relieved that she had come to the source of her annoyance at last.

"As you wish," he said before giving her an accurate but rather concise rundown of the events.  
He had her attention span to keep in mind. If he told her a little more about the Akatsuki and a certain blond haired youth than the elders would have liked, they didn't have to lose any sleep over it. He knew perfectly well that the young, hazel-eyed kunoichi would reveal not a word.

When she finally opened the doors to leave, she noticed that she was in the maternity ward. It only took a second for it to dawn on her that she had just left the same room that had housed Gaara those years ago. Gaara was waking beside her and merely smiled at her surprise.  
"This is a quiet place," was the only explanation he offered.  
"Hotaru! Don't scare us like that," Maoko was the first to approach her.  
Her teammates, sisters, and Kankuro were had been waiting patiently, some more than others, for her to exit the room. Mother was notably absent.

"All of this for a little faint," Kankuro snidely remarked.  
"You cold have just let me home," said Hotaru, embarrassed.  
"But we were worried about you," Chieko insisted.  
"You're lucky I broke your fall. You almost hit your head against the table," Hideaki said rather smoothly.  
"Please, you barely made it," Maoko shot back.  
"I didn't see you lifting a finger," Hideaki retorted.  
"You have a way of causing trouble," said a smiling Kenta.  
What he meant was that she was a misfit. But those words altered the atmosphere drastically. Kankuro, Hideaki and Hotaru looked to the floor. They all felt awkward, even the girls who had no idea what had transpired felt it. Poor Kenta was left wondering what he had done wrong.  
"Well, it's about time we get going, don't you think?" Kankuro said at last to his brother.  
"Maybe we should have them over for lunch," Gaara said.  
"Lunch? No way! I just treated them for breakfast. They'll get spoiled," Kankuro teased, perfectly amenable to the idea.  
"You two are welcome to come as well," Gaara offered  
"Thank you," Kenta answered heartily, never one to turn down a free meal.  
Hideaki, however, reverted back to his protective reserve and declined politely.  
"So, where are we going?" Maoko asked.  
"I'm going to make Temari cook," Gaara replied.  
"Oh, you are evil!" Kankuro said with a laugh.

Nearly everyone took part in the joke and poor Temari was teased for a full ten minutes. Even Kenta played along, as the first thing he did was lay back on one of the couches and put his feet up on the tea table.

"Where's lunch?" He asked with a wide smile.  
"Yeah, Temari, we're hungry! Get to the kitchen and make us some food!" Kakuro demanded, also making his way to the couch.  
"How dare you demand food! Do you think I'm your maid?" she yelled.  
Maoko giggled.  
"I think that you should make something to eat. Hotaru here just came from the hospital," Gaara goaded her calmly with a twinkle in his eye.

Temari became flushed with guilt, before stubbornly declaring that he should go prepare it on his own if he was so worried about her, after all, she looked perfectly fine.  
After a few minutes of this, Chieko -who was the only one out of the loop- couldn't stand it anymore and said that she would help, and if Temari wished, cook the whole meal herself.  
None of them that would have that, of course, and a few moments later the small army of shinobi found themselves aprons donned, diligently working the kitchen.

Hotaru discovered a very practical, even humorous use for Gaara's sand. The gourd, being too large for him to wear in the stuffy kitchen, was placed to the side, by the fridge.  
"Gaara, pass me a knife!" Temari commanded.  
A small sliver of sand escaped the gourd, opened the drawer, and removed a sharp knife from the within. All the while, Gaara washed the dishes without skipping a beat.  
"Ugh! You better not touch any of the vegetables with that!" Maoko cried with horror.

And so the afternoon was spent pleasantly, and for a while, they were all able to forget the troubles that had plagued them for the past week. No one left after the satisfying lunch, unwilling to break the relaxing atmosphere. Gioul was removed from its dusty home in the closet and the hours were consumed happily.

As Hotaru shoved the worries from her mind, she found that she could not keep her eyes off Gaara. Sure, she was a little discrete, and most of the time kept her eyes on the board, but her hazel eyes seemed to find a way to steal glances. Much to her confusion, she didn't feel embarrassed whenever he raised his head and happened to catch her in the act. She knew that she should have been mortified when ever he caught her eye, and her chest warmed in response. She knew that she should have pushed aside her feelings and ignore him, lest anyone would catch her and make her an easy target for ridicule.

But she couldn't do any of those things, and she didn't want to. At last her mind understood what her heart had known all along, and along with that knowledge came happiness that she could not repress. Every subtle movement he made became of interest; the way he would gently place the pieces on the board, the way his head would tilt to the side as he analyzed his next move, the way his eyes glowed with satisfaction whenever won, and the way he would gracefully concede defeat. Had he always been this beautiful?

If anyone else noticed their subtle exchange, they kept it to themselves. Although Kankuro was too busy trying to ignore Maoko to notice much of anything.  
"You are cheating!" She exclaimed.  
"I am not cheating! You're just a sore loser," he shot back, trying desperately to keep his eyes off her shapely legs.  
"Please, I wouldn't be losing if it weren't for your backhanded ways!" she exclaimed with growl, trying not to meet his pretty brown eyes.

Temari sighed. She really missed a certain lazy Konoha shinobi in times like these.  
"You know, I met a interesting Konoha ninja while on the mission, Temari," Hotaru said.  
"Oh?"  
"It seems he knows you pretty well. His name is Nara Shikamaru," she pressed.  
"Really? And what did that laggard have to say?" she asked evenly, masking her curiosity well, but Hotaru noticed Temari's eyes light up despite herself.  
"He says hello and that he can't wait for the next chuunin exams," she replied with satisfaction, watching Temari's cheeks flush ever so slightly.

When at last the sun hovered over the western horizon, their silent understanding was that the fun had come to an end. Kenta was the first to express his need to go, and he offered to escort the Yamane girls. Chieko readily accepted, which obligated the older girls even though they didn't think such an escort necessarily.

"I need to talk to you before you go," Gaara said to Hotaru.  
"Of course," she answered nervously.  
As led her to the side, her heart fluttered in anticipation.  
"Follow Satoru-sensei's instructions exactly," he quietly commanded her. "You will be sent for tomorrow."  
"Hai," she said with a nod. His words jolted her back to reality like a bucket of ice.

The night passed slowly. While the moonlight crept along the room, following the path of its master, Hotaru could not make herself sleep. She thought of all the things she had done during the mission, of what could become of her, and she cursed herself mercilessly. She had been too frail, too weak, and too compassionate.

Her sin was obvious enough. After Uchiha had given her little Ouji, she had ceased seeing him as an enemy, but instead, acknowledged his humanity. That had been her mistake. There was no bond between enemies. And while on a mission, shinobi were not human, they were tools. He was Orochimaru's tool; that was all. That he had behaved in such an unusual manner was none of their concern. Indeed, he had been one of their targets, and she had let him lose without hesitation. In turn, she had aided the greatest enemy of Suna and Konoha, effectively allowing that bastard to keep his precious tool.

Hotaru did not want to think about what this could mean. The consequences could be grave. She covered her head with a pillow and let out a frustrated yell. It didn't muffle the sound completely and Maoko entered without knocking.

"You can't sleep," was the blunt observation.  
"Yes, and what are you doing awake?" Hotaru asked with annoyance.  
"Your mutterings woke me up. I do not appreciate my rest being disturbed."  
"Liar," Hotaru mumbled, raising herself up with a groan. "You sleep like the dead."  
"Mother is gone," Maoko said finally after a heavy pause.  
"She'll be back," Hotaru comforted her gently.  
The younger sister sighed and slumped on to Hotaru's bed.  
"Did I tell you she disappeared while Gaara went missing?"  
"No," she replied.  
"Well, she did. And when she returned…"  
"I know," Hotaru said quickly.  
"What you don't know is how she dismissed us." Maoko continued. "It's OK for her to get a boyfriend…I guess. But she didn't introduce him or even say hello. And she came home completely drunk."  
"She's been losing it for a while," Hotaru answered, trying to mask her pain. "I'll bring her back tomorrow, I promise." It was a hollow promise, and Hotaru knew it.  
"Why don't we look for her now?" Maoko asked sharply.  
"I can't leave the house," Hotaru replied.  
"Why not?"

Hotaru sighed before giving a detailed report. As she continued the story, Maoko's eyes went wide with shock, and then narrowed dangerously with anger.  
Grabbing Hotaru's collar, she yelled."How could you! How could you think of doing such a thing," her voice wavered with feeling.  
"There was a reason I made you my rival and it wasn't your talent, sister. It was your determination. Your drive to make it despite your weakness made me who I am and today…"  
She angrily grabbed her sister by the throat, lifted her from the bed, and slammed her against the wall. Her eyes were as dry and cold as a desert night in winter.  
"First mother dishonors us and now you have become a traitor. There is no honor left in this house. Do you realize what will happen tomorrow?" She spat.

"I will die," Hotaru said blackly.  
"You will die, Gaara-sama may be your friend but he is still Kazehake," she said. "He will not let it go."  
_Gaara,_ she thought in despair. _You must think so low of me.  
_"But if you had just seen him," Hotaru said, tears streaming from her eyes.  
"Saw who? That guy?"  
"No, the child. He was so small, so frail and scared. He didn't have anyone. Uchiha helped him. I didn't care. I still don't care if I am…," Her voice becoming harder as her conviction strengthened.

"Nonsense! You. Are. A. Disgrace," Maoko charged, every word was emphasized by slamming hers sister's body against the wall.  
"I will take care of this problem right now. I'm going to spare the council the trouble," Maoko said coldly.

She reached towards the glass lamp that was on the night stand to her left. Holding it tightly with her left hand, she slammed her fist against the glass, not even wincing as her hand was sliced repeatedly by the jagged edges she created. With determination, she held one of the larger pieces of glass in her hand, ready to cleanly slice Hotaru's thoat. Sure, she could have spared the mess and strangled her, but that was too personal a death, too angry an end. It was not vengeance that motivated her, or anger, but duty. She also did not want to make her sister suffer more than she had to.

"I will restore our honor," she said placidly.

Hotaru nodded in acquiesce. She knew that Maoko was right. Although her heart held on to a sliver of conviction, her mind, molded by the values of Suna, completely accepted it as correct. She aided a traitor, an enemy of her country and her allies, and so become one as well. Family honor was more important then personal gain, and killing a family member to restore it was not unheard of.

Hotaru's execution by the hands of her own sister was a sign of love.

She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the end. Maoko approached her sister, and hesitated. One swift move, and it would be over. Why couldn't she bring herself to do it?

"No Maoko!" Chieko cried as she rushed in the room and held back her elder sister's arm. Unlike Maoko, she was light sleeper. Her dreams had been fitful enough before banging on the wall woke her.

"You can't do it! I don't care what she did. If we talk to Gaara-sama he will make it better, won't he? Won't he?!"

Chieko heard nothing of their conversation, but she understood what would bring Maoko to such an extreme course of action. She was also brought up with the strict codes of honor that superseded familial ties, love, and friendship in Sunagakure. But at that moment, it didn't matter.  
Maoko couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed, tears streaming from her eyes, her hands covering her face in shame.  
"I am weak as well," She said with a sob.

That night they slept on their mother's bed, holding each other in sisterly love, trying to garner some comfort from what little they had left of their once protective mother.

* * *

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I am glad to see that someone is actually enjoying my story, as that is my primary motivation. Some negative constructive criticism is desired. Please don't be cruel, but be honest. I want to become a better writer. 


	20. Chapter 20 Kingsman Reedemer

_**Author's Note:**_ I do not own the characters, world, or show which inspired this story. Those belong to Kishimoto.  
Hotaru, Hideaki, Satoru-Sotaru, Chieko, Kenta, Maoko, and Reona (Mother) are all my invention.

Kinsman Redeemer: from the Talmud: for the poor person who was forced to sell part of his property or himself into slavery. His nearest of kin could step in and "buy back" what his relative was forced to sell (Leviticus 25:48f).

**Edit:** I've fixed a myriad of small mistakes. I noticed a steep decline in readership from chapter 20 on…and I think I found the reason why.

_**Chapter 20: Kinsman Redeemer **_

That morning, the sisters spoke with hushed tones as they waited for the courier to arrive. It was understood that he would come early and so they woke at dawn and prepared themselves for the inevitable. They all wore their best uniforms for the occasion. Maoko polished her boots and forehead protector till they glowed. When Hotaru showed no interest in doing the same, she polished her sister's as well. Chieko, although still an Academy student, still wore what she considered a pretty good reflection of her future uniform: a short white kimono, ankle boots, netting undershirt, and her light brown hair pulled up in a pony tail.She would have profusely denied it if anyone accused her of copying Maoko's style, of course.

Although Hotaru told them it wasn't necessary, they both insisted in accompanying her.Perhaps she was trying to spare them but the younger girls thought it ludicrous. With their mother gone to who-knows-where, and with what was left of their extended family merely merchants, leaving their sister at a time like this was unthinkable.

"You really should eat something," Maoko said.  
"I am not hungry," Hotaru said while staring at the plate Chieko had prepared.  
"I don't care if you aren't hungry, you're going to eat something," Maoko insisted.  
Hotaru sighed and did her best to choke down the food before her. It wasn't bad, really, she just had no desire to eat.  
"Don't worry, sister, Gaara-sama will fix everything," Chieko said naively.  
When the nock finally arrived at the door, they were ready. Hotaru did not hesitate to open. It was a minor chunnin, someone who graduated two years before her.  
"You have been summoned by the council. Come with me," was his simple command.  
Hideaki was waiting with Kenta outside of the apartment by the door.  
"Do you mind if we come along?" He asked Hotaru.  
She merely gave him a swift glance before continuing on her way.  
"I'll take that as a yes," he said.

The small procession made their way through the dusty streets, their faces grave. Some of the passer-byers, on their way to the market for their daily shopping, stopped to give them curious glances. It wasn't five young shinobi grimly making their way to the Kazekage tower that gave them a pause. Chieko was the curiosity as she was too young to go to the tower on official business. What could the Kazekage or the council want with her?

"You wait out here," the courier informed the others when they arrived.  
"We want to follow her inside of the tower, at least," Hideaki pressed.  
"These a are the instructions I was given," he replied.  
"We'll wait out here then," Maoko conceded.  
"But we'll just sit out here for hours!" Hideaki charged. "I would like to speak to them on her behalf."  
"There is no one else to attend."  
"We'll go crazy just sitting out here!" Hideaki yelled.  
"Why don't you find mother?" Hotaru asked suddenly.

All four of them stared back at her in pensive silence. Truth be told, Maoko had no desire to find her mother. The actions of the previous day had left her feeling betrayed, and as far as she was concerned, her mother should be the one to search for them. Hotaru's two teammates didn't really feel so disposed to it as well, but it was either they look for Reona, or they wait in maddening idless.  
"Well, we should go find her. I had no idea she was gone," Kenta said at last.  
"She disappeared, huh? I think I know where she is. I'll take you there, but someone should wait here just in case," Hideaki said.  
"I'll wait," Chieko offered quietly.  
"At the first sign of news, go to the house and wait for us there," he informed her. She nodded her head in affirmation.  
"Don't worry, I'll find her," he told Hotaru.  
"Yeah, if you're going to die, at least wait until we get back," Maoko said.  
"You'll be alright," Kenta said as they turned to leave.  
Although they seemed cold, they were brought up not to show much feeling, so she didn't take offense to their unsympathetic parting words. Even Hideaki, who had trouble keeping his composure, learned to smother most personal feelings.  
She gave the three departing figures a last look before turning to follow the chuunin.  
"Sister!" Chieko's voice stopped her cold. "Please don't be scared."  
"I'll be fine, little one," She replied with an earnest smile before entering the tower.

The large room was filled with everyone of importance. All of the council members were present at the round table, with one chair notably empty.  
_That must have been the place of the traitor,_ she thought.  
Gaara, Baki, and Temari all had their places, with Gaara's chair facing the door. It was his face she saw as soon as she entered the room. She didn't meet his gaze for very long, and kept her eyes above his head for the rest of the meeting, preferring to look at the blue sky exposed by the large window behind him.

The room itself was imposing, with a high ceiling and walls bare of any decoration. An expansive round table, which seated the council, imposed itself in the middle of the room, which was bare of all other items. To her back, giant statues of the four previous Kazekages loomed with disapproval. Satoru-sensei made his way beside her, the door was closed, and the meeting begun.

"We heard some disturbing reports from Satoru-sensei about your performance on your last mission," the eldest council member begun.  
"It seems that you aided an enemy shinobi while on the mission. He was not only an enemy but also one of our ally's targets," another continued.  
"Apparently, this was in response to aid he provided," the youngest said, his eyes on the papers before him.  
There was a pause, and all of the members looked at her. Although she kept her eyes locked on the passing clouds she could sense they anticipated a response.  
"Hai, that is correct," she replied.  
"Even though he granted you aid, being a target and reportedly an invaluable tool of our greatest enemy, he should have been captured, at the very least.  
Do you realize what this has placed us in a very precarious position with our ally, Konoha. The Godaime Hogake was not pleased. Would you like to read the little note she sent us upon hearing her team's report?" the elder one continued.

Hotaru flinched.

"This is far more grave than you seem to realize," the younger one added. "You are a traitor. You have dishonored us and your family."  
"Traitors are put to death," the eldest one said simply. There was no emotion behind that statement. He was merely stating the facts.  
"How do you answer to these charges?" Baki asked at last.  
"They are all true. But I never meant to betray anyone," she replied simply.  
Someone in the room audibly sucked in their breath. She guessed it was Temari.  
"It is not a question of what you mean to do, but rather what you did. If we can't trust you carry out your duties in a simple mission, how are we to trust you with more sensitive information?" the handsome council member asked.

"How on earth did an idiot like you graduate in the first place? How did you pass the psychological screening? You are not even fit to walk upon the meanest roads of Suna," the eldest one almost growled.  
Gaara shifted slightly in his chair. He was keeping his peace at the moment, but those words made it difficult to for him to hold himself back. Temari, who sat beside him, gave him a reassuring pat on the arm.

Hideaki took them to a particularly seedy part of town. This was the area where the more sordid taverns and gambling halls were located, as well as a several brothels. The council tolerated this area, although they would have loved to sear it from existence, as an outlet for those of lower character. After all, gambling, heavy drinking and prostitution would always exist, so they felt it best to keep it in a controlled area, a two block radius, rather than let those elements seep into the rest of the village. It was completely out of bounds to foreigners, and it is unlikely any outside of Suna knew it existed. Indeed, even among the more respectable members of local society there were some in complete ignorance.  
"I guess you know this place pretty well, Hideaki," Maoko teased as they passed several giggling women waiting for customers behind a gated wall.  
"Not really. My father brought me here on my fourteenth birthday to make me man. But I refused," he said simply. "And sometimes he brings me along when he visits."  
Maoko did not press the issue, unwilling to become further acquainted with the more shadowy aspects of the world of men. However, she now appreciated how he gently kept her younger sister at the tower. Knowing Chieko's helpful personality, he must have suggested that someone stay behind, expecting it would be her to accept the proposal.  
As she watched a dirty man swaggering shamelessly to her right, his hand holding a strong alcoholic beverage of foreign origin, she was glad that he had done so.  
_It's not even nine in the morning, _she thought with disgust as the man drunkenly slumped on the floor. Liquor, sweat, and other unpleasant odors permeated the air.  
"Why do you think she is here?" Kenta asked skeptically.  
"Because I know who she is with, " he replied.  
"Oh?" Maoko asked with interest.  
"He is a friend of my father who fell to hard times and then became an alcoholic. He lives here now," he answered.  
"How do you know who it is?"  
"I snuck into the house yesterday to talk to your sister," he said flatly.  
Maoko blushed and did not ask for further details. She could only imagine what he saw when he 'snuck in the house,' knowing full well that he sometimes used her mother's bedroom window.

The area was so small, it didn't take them long to reach the location. He opened a dilapidated door and lead them up a dark, narrow stairwell. Indistinct voices could be heard from the floors above. Maoko thought she heard shattering glass followed by muffled yelling.  
She paused, not willing to continue.  
"Come on," Hideaki urged her when he reached the first floor.  
They went up two more flights of stairs in that dingy apartment.  
The room where her mother was located was unlocked, so Hideaki simply opened the door and made his way in.  
What she saw was a filthy, run down, sparsely furnished room. It only contained a stained futon, a box with an unlit candle on it, and dirty clothes piled on the floor on a corner to the right. Her mother lay sleeping, half dressed, on the futon, with some empty glasses of sake beside her. At the other end of the room, a shirtless man sat against the wall, smoking an unidentified substance. He turned to the uninvited guests with bleary eyes, and gave them a slight nod.  
"So, it is the adorable son of my master. What brings me the honor of your company today?" he said.  
"Kenta," Hideaki said simply, ignoring the man  
Kenta got the hint and taking his shirt, he covered her limp body before unceremoniously slinging her on to his shoulder. Maoko was too overwhelmed with feeling to speak. She did not know how to react: Anger? Humiliation? Shock?  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"I am taking her home," he said simply.  
"You aren't taking her anywhere, you hear? I'll tell your father and he'll be very disappointed that you took my little concubine away," he said with a yellowed grin.  
"I don't care what you do," he said coldly as he motioned Kenta to go.  
"You better not take her if you know what's good for you. I am the master of the five winds," he said with a slur as he pulled himself up and began to make some sloppy signs.  
With horror, Maoko realized that this out of shape, inebriated bum had once been a respectable member of the shinobi class. In an instant, Hideaki was at the man's throat, kunai in hand.  
"If you ever go near her again, I will kill you," he said simply.  
"Fine, take the bitch. I can always find another. Women like her are becoming very common," he replied with a sneer.  
Moako approached the drunk and gave him a backhanded slap.  
"That goes for me too, you bastard. If I ever see you with my mother again, you will die."  
But he could not hear that last threat. The blow had been so strong that his head slammed against the wall and knocked him unconscious. None of them gave him a second look as they left the room.

For a half an hour, Hotaru stood waiting as the council members laid out one sin after another. She was a poor student at school. She barely passed the chuunin exams.She had been the weakest performer on her group. She was a mediocre medical ninja at best. On and on, they laid laid bare her ineptitude and she began to wonder what that had to do with anything. After all, she was to be executed for treason, not being a bad shinobi.  
Finally, Satoru said, "That's enough. There is no need to mention any of that. I have waited patiently enough. I don't even know why Gaara-sama has allowed it to continue this far."  
Gaara kept his thoughts to himself, his calculating eyes surveying the room.

"I already know what the charges are and what punishment is generally given in such cases. And despite what your cold files have displayed, she has been a fine kunoichi and an asset to my team. I do not, for a second, regret placing her under my tutelage."  
There was silence in the room. All eyes were on him, expecting him to continue.  
"That being said, I take full responsibility of her actions. After all,she was -is- my student. As her sensei I have failed to instruct her on the proper procedure in such cases.. Had she been instructed properly, she would not have made such a mistake. Therefore, I ask that I take her punishment."  
Stunned silence was followed by an uproar. All of the council members were on their feet, talking at once. This is unprecedented. You are a valuable asset to the village and cannot be disposed. You should not blame yourself and so on went the assertions, as they all completely lost their cool.  
Hotaru turned to her sensei and tearfully gazed up at his jagged features. How could he be so calm?

"Are you willing to take her punishment, knowing full well that you are innocent?" was the quiet question posed by the redhead.  
"I am," Satoru replied.  
Gaara smiled, although Hotaru's heart burned with shame at his words.  
"No Gaara-sama," she declared suddenly. "I will accept the council's decision. I knew that what I did was wrong.Satoru-sensei taught me well."  
"Yamane Hotaru!" Sotaru said with alarm.  
"Sir, please. I will always be grateful for your kindness," she replied softly. "But I cannot let you take my punishment. I will not have both my fathers die young."  
Hotaru thought she may have been seeing things, but at that moment, his eyes seemed to glaze over unnaturally. Was he crying?  
"In that case, your request is denied," Gaara said. "You will not take her punishment."

"That settles it," the elder said evenly. "You will die.."  
"That settles nothing," Gaara interrupted.  
"But sir, the law is clear," the elder replied dismissively.  
"I know the law, but I also know our allies. Yesterday, while she was at the hospital, I sent one of our fastest birds with a reply to her rather heated note. In it, I detailed Hotaru's personality and her reasoning, as explained by Satoru-sensei.  
This morning, I received a note from her stating that she would not only accept a more lenient punishment, but she also insists upon it."

No one spoke. Their eyes were fixed steadily upon the red-haired boy. This was no mere puppet Kazekage, the eldest council member realized with dread.  
"You sent her a note knowing they would recommend she live! Sir, with all due respect, I believe you have let your friendship with the Yamane family cloud your senses."  
"And you sir, have let the rigid laws of Sunagakure dull yours," he replied evenly.  
All the while, his voice did not waver from its soft tone and his demeanor was at perfect ease. There was something unnerving about his composed nature. Would nothing affect him?  
"How dare you go against our laws. She has betrayed our honor. We will appear weak if we don't carry through the execution!"

He had lost his poise. This was not about the girl, that was just a paltry matter. It was the terrible realization that he was losing the control he had over the council, the Kazekage, and Suna, to that mere boy, that had him unhinged. Gaara was snatching the reigns of power from him before his very eyes. .

"It would be very unwise to insult our strongest ally, don't you think? After all, they are a very forgiving people," Gaara replied.  
"But sir!"  
"That is enough!" Baki said loudly. "Your dissention has been noted. However, it now borders on insubordination. I suggest you hold your peace."  
The eldest council member sat down, his hands shaking. With that, her life was secure. Temari looked at her brother with satisfaction.


	21. Chapter 21 Storm

AN: I do not own the characters, world, or show which inspired this story. Those belong to Kishimoto.  
Hotaru, Hideaki, Satoru-sensei, Chieko, Kenta, Maoko, and Reona (Mother) are all my invention.

_****__**Chapter 21: The Storm**_

Satoru left the building feeling very tired. Although it was not yet noon, he knew that the rest of the day would be spent in contemplative rest. For two days, he had prepared himself for death. It was a grim resolution, but one he did not question. He would have refused her offer had she not pierced his armored heart with her declaration. It had emptied the air from his lungs, rendering him unable to speak.

Inwardly, he chided himself for such weakness. Had he not allowed himself to become so unsettled, he would have borne her punishment. When he made the decision to die in her place, he believed it was only because her errant behavior was a direct reflection of his poor tutelage. Therefore, he was dishonored. But after she whispered her plea, it dawned on him that through the years, she really had become his little girl.

Gaara's clever political maneuvering took them all by complete surprise, so he no longer feared for her life. Still, could he have taken her current punishment as well? It seemed so much harsher than even he expected. But it was not unjust.

The wind bit at his face harshly, its movement emphasized by the flecks of sand it carried. He shaded his eyes from the sun and looked up at the sky. With concern, he noted that the birds which usually circled above were nowhere to be seen. It will storm soon.

A little girl was entertaining herself. She was seated on one of the steps, her head resting on her knees, playing a make-shift game of marbles with some pebbles.

"Chieko," he called. "What are you doing there?"  
"Sir, I was waiting for news," she said, standing up at once. He could see that she was desperately trying to hide how anxious she felt.  
"Why are you alone?" he questioned.  
"My sister and the others went to look for Mother," she said.  
"Hn. Well, let me take you home then," he declared. It was not a request.  
She quietly followed after him, fidgeting nervously with her fingers.  
"My sister..." she began.  
"She will not die," Satoru interrupted.  
"Really! That's great! I can't wait to tell the others..." Chieko exclaimed but was again interrupted by the strict sensei her with a glare.  
"You should learn how to keep your composure," he scolded. Really, did their mother raise them at all?  
"I'm sorry, sir, I was just so happy," she explained dejectedly. Then, to his dismay, she began to cry.

He had no idea how to deal with crying children. Proper little children of Suna only cried in public when the were injured, and she most certainly was not injured.

"Now there, don't cry!" he said harshly.  
She didn't stop.  
"This is no time for your blubbering!"  
The poor girl became even more upset. Sotaru was near desperation. He noted with alarm that there were some passer-biers giving her disapproving glances. The last thing he wanted was a scene.  
"Listen, Chieko," he began quietly. "I know that you are happy that your sister is not going to be executed. But this is no reason to cry. Why don't you be a good girl and dry your eyes."

Chieko looked up at the severe man with reddened eyes. He was handing her a little white kerchief, trying his best to smile reassuringly but failing miserably. She couldn't help but giggle as she took the hankerchief and blew her nose. Satoru looked so funny trying to smile.  
What? Now she's laughing? What a strange girl, he mused.  
"Yes, sir, you are right," she said with a nod, handing him back the now soiled cloth.  
He placed the messy item back in his jacket without a grimace and then took her hand.  
"We need to get home soon," he told her. "There is a storm coming."  
"Yes sir," she said.  
"You don't have to call me sir. You can just call me Satoru," he corrected.  
"Yes Satoru sir," she replied with a smile.

Hotaru sat in Gaara's office, her head bent low, desperately holding back her tears. At that moment, she almost wished for death. If she had died, at least she would have died shinobi. She had not been surprised when the council decided to make her a civilian as a punishment. What shocked her was that this was no suspension. She was not being stripped from her rank and forehead protector for a month, or even a year. No, the verdict handed down was that she would not be shinobi for the rest of her life.

It was not only the rank that was removed, but she was forbidden from practicing jutsu. She was no longer to be kunoichi either in theory or practice.This meant no more adventures out side of the city. No more working at the hospital. No more dreams of being a medical ninja. No more team Satoru. In one fell swoop, her whole life was taken from her.

What angered her the most is that no one there that knew her raised any objections. Temari certainly did not object. In fact, the only time she even spoke was when one of the younger council members criticized Konoha's "weakness." She told them quite harshly what to do and where to do it.

Satoru-sensei seemed saddened, but even he did not raise any objections. The only comfort he offered her was a pat on the shoulder. But knowing him, that was more than he generally offered. She couldn't be too angry at him. However, she hoped that she wasn't a disappointment.

But Gaara had angered her more than anyone. How dare her not stand up for her. How dare he not push for a more lenient sentence. And now his infernal calm demeanor was driving her mad. Her polished forehead protector and weapons lay on his desk, a symbolic reminder of her broken dreams.

"Hotaru," he began.  
"We have nothing to discuss," she interrupted. "I have no idea why you asked me to your office in the first place."  
"I brought you here to talk," he said.  
"As I said, we have nothing to discuss," she replied shortly.  
He sighed and stood from his desk. Slowly, he walked to one of the windows and turned his back to her, his eyes steadily grazing the buildings before him.  
"Hotaru, how many people have you killed?"  
It was a simple question, but one that took her completely by surprise.  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"How many people have you killed?"  
She also stood up and made her way to his side, curiosity now mingled with anger.  
"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked defensively.  
"That is what we are, isn't it?" he said. Gaara then looked down at his hands and whispered, "Hundreds."  
"What?"  
"I have taken hundreds of lives. So many people were crushed by my hands that I don't remember how most of them look like. They have become a mass of nameless faces. But that is what we are. We shinobi are hired killers. That is all."

Hotaru looked down at his hands and raised her own in response.  
"I don't think I've killed ten."  
"And your companions?"  
She looked away with embarrassment.  
"They've lost count, I'm sure."  
"Why do you think that is?" he pressed.  
"I don't know what you're trying to imply. I was always the support and medic," she shot back.  
"Hotaru," he replied gently. "When you were a child, did you really want to become shinobi? Was that your dream?"  
Hotaru sniffed suddenly.  
"No, I wanted to be a travel merchant like my uncle."  
"Oh?"  
"But what does that matter? Dreams can change. I've changed! Now everything that mattered to me is gone,"she yelled.

Had others watched the altercation, they would have been horrified by what happened next. She attempted to slap him on the face. Like clockwork, the sand stopped the blow and held her hand it in place. Violence against the Kazekage was considered another act of treason. Tsuande be damned, she would have died right then.  
But he made no move against her. Instead, he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently drew her towards him. The sand released her wrist.  
"Get away!" she growled.  
He didn't listen, but rather stiffly put his arms around her. She didn't hung him back. Her arms were held against her chest defensively.  
"Leave me alone!" She yelled.  
He began to stroke her hair. Hotaru stopped struggling and just waited for the ordeal to be over. As far as she was concerned, his affection was condescending. It shamed that only yesterday he had caught her admiring him.  
"Hotaru," he said at last gently. "As Kazekage I must think of what is best for my people."  
She tried to struggle against his grip.  
"Listen to me," he said more forcefully. "I care about you very much. You are my friend. But I have to put my personal feelings aside. I would have rescinded their judgment if I could because I know how much being shinobi means to you. But I could not.  
Their reasoning is correct. You have shown that you are not dispassionate enough to be shinobi. Maybe that is why he sought you. Sasuke was always good at analyzing others."  
She stiffened at his words.  
"You are too compassionate and trusting. One day, you may place your teammates in danger because of it," he continued.  
"Then why didn't you at least let me stay a medic?" she asked.  
"Because you betrayed us as shinobi so you can no longer live as one. I secured your life, but I could not secure your position."

This broke her completely. Deep down, she knew he was correct, and no amount of pleading would change it. She began to cry softly against his chest, no longer able to fight the comfort he was providing.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered as he continued to stroke her hair.  
"No," she replied between sobs. "It was my fault. I am sorry if I've disappointed..."  
Their conversation was ended abruptly when Baki burst through the door. He shifted his weight uncomfortably at the sight of the Kazekage holding a sobbing woman. Not only were emotional outbursts of that kind rare, but neither made a move to end their position. Gaara still held her gently and, well, she still cried.  
"Gaara-sama, it seems that a sand storm is approaching from due west. Should we begin the necessary preparations?" He asked, trying to ignore the scene.  
"Of course," Gaara replied.  
"Hai," Baki replied as he hurriedly left the room with a nod.  
"I should go back," Hotaru said suddenly pushing her personal problems aside. "I have to make sure the windows are secure and my sisters are safe at home."  
"I'll take you," Gaara offered.  
"That's really not necessary," she replied.  
"I insist," he said and then beaconed her to follow.

To her surprise, he took her out to the balcony then formed an platform of sand.  
"Well, get there faster this way," he said.  
"Are you sure it can hold me up?" she asked skeptically. Although she had seen him travel this way before, she was understandably dubious of the stability of sand floating about in mid-air.  
He merely smiled and offered her his hand to help her up.  
"It feels more secure than I thought it would," she observed once she sat on it.  
"Yeah. You should have seen how jealous Kankuro became when I showed it to him. Now that both me and Temari have a way of flying, he's the only one stuck on the ground. He didn't like it at all."  
"Maybe he should create a flying puppet," she said.  
"He' s probably working on that right now," he said with mild amusement.  
As usual, he stood with his arms crossed as she sat, with her feet dangling over the edge, the fear now gone once she determined it wouldn't crumble in mid-air. And so they traveled quite quickly to her home

* * *

I didn't like this chapter much, but I felt that certain things needed closure. Chieko needed to get home and find out what happened to her sister, and Hotaru needed to receive her punishment. It is a testament to how much longer this story is than planned that the conversation between her and Gaara was supposed to have taken place in Too Kind. 

Also, I unfortunately got "I will show you the world" stuck on my head after I wrote the last bit. I didn't mean for that at all and it irks me. It irks me quite a bit, actually. But, being flown home is much faster than walking or even jumping through the roofs, so I kept it. If I could have found another way around it, I would have. Other than a summoning scroll, there wasn't any other way. And I couldn't suddenly come up with that sort of thing in the middle of the story without it looking rather stupid. :sigh:


	22. Chapter 22 Aftermath

**AN: **I don't own Naruto.  
civilized: Having a highly developed society and culture.

_**Chapter: 22 Aftermath  
**_

Desert storms were quite common in Wind Country, and they came unexpectedly. Since there were no trees or hills to dampen the winds, the wind roared unhampered. Those caught in an especially strong storm could find themselves buried in minutes. However, even a mild storm would make movement almost impossible, whipping about sand against your face, making it difficult to breathe and almost impossible to see. Violent gusts overturned the earthen sea, completely changing the landscape.

Although it was impossible to miss one approaching, as they were could be spotted miles a way as giant walls of earth framed against the blue sky, they could not be predicted.

The citizens of Sunagakure were safe from most of their destructive effects due to the protective canyon walls that surrounded them. Giant earthen gates were summoned to close the small entrance and all of the guards were moved inside. However, the wind still billowed in and carried great swaths of sand along with it. Although never buried, Suna got its share of new desert mounds that needed clearing and damage from the high winds to be repaired. One of the reasons Sunagakure was so bare and its buildings rounded was to minimize the damage. It would do no good to have too many overhanging signs and outward decorations in a place where they could be suddenly knocked down by the volatile gusts. The rounded shape of the buildings made them more aerodynamic, allowing the wind to pass through with little resistance. Building corners were rounded, sanded down by eroding winds as well as design. The windows were never too large, and being dug into the walls, were easily plugged in from the inside whenever a storm approached. The exceptions would be large decorative windows of the Kazekage tower, which were covered with wooden panels during a storm as well as windows of modern design.

There was a beauty to those hazy walls of brown as they crept near. And in ancient times, when their ancestors were still wandering the sands as nomads, they were both revered and feared. Their approach was a sacred omen, bringers of ill fortune and decider of conflicts. Although now civilized, some of their ancient attitudes still remained, and many a superstitious matron hung charms by the door to ward off whatever ill luck a storm may carry. Fortunately, they didn't last very long. Half a day at most, and by the time that Hotaru and her sisters woke up, the crying winds had silenced.

Hotaru lazily walked to the living room, only to shake her head at Hideaki's sleeping figure quietly snoring on the couch. For some strange reason, he insisted on staying the night after the others left. It didn't matter to him that his home needed securing; after all, his parents would take care of it. And he told them quite plainly that no one would come searching for him. Although he was rarely in low spirits, she fleetingly wondered if there was any pain he hid beneath his smile.  
She looked to her left and noticed that her mother was sitting at the table; her blank stare was fixed on the breakfast before her. Hotaru noted that the table was set and served for four people, and the food fully prepared. Considering her mother's condition, Hotaru guessed correctly that Maoko prepared it before leaving for the day.  
Deciding to take the opportunity to talk to her mother before the others awoke, she took her mother's empty plate and placed some rice and vegetables in it.

"Here you go," She offered. "Eat."  
Reona made no move to touch her food. Hotaru sighed in frustration and then served herself some rice.  
"I was told what about happened yesterday by Maoko. It was a shameful display. Mother, remember I told you have to be strong?"  
Silence.  
"I know it is difficult for you but now that I am no longer shinobi, we will have only one source of income: Maoko."  
Her mother looked up slowly.  
"It's going to be difficult, and I don't know if I'll be able to find a job, but until that happens, the both of us are going to have to be strong."  
After her breakdown the day before, she felt her words were hollow.

"You should have no problems finding a job," a male voice broke in.  
He lazily yawned and stretched by the table. Scratching his sides and arching his back, he reminded Hotaru of a great big cat.  
"Oi, this looks like an excellent breakfast. Don't mind if I do," he said taking a plate. "That's a nice get-up you got there," he remarked pointing at her simple brown robe and white collar.  
"Well, I'm a civilian now," she replied ruefully.  
"Hn…" Hideaki murmured while pausing from his vigorous munching and giving her a sharp glance.  
"What?" she asked suspiciously.  
"A cute girl like you should have an easy time finding a job," he teased with a grin.  
"You…bastard! You know this outfit makes me look like a sack of potatoes!"  
"If you say so," he said with a sly smile. "But couldn't you just get a job with your family?"  
"No, they won't assist me once they find out what happened," she replied with a sigh.  
"Hey, everyone deserves a second chance. If they won't help, I'm sure raccoon boy will help you out," he replied before continuing to stuff his face.

Before Hotaru could question him further, because she found his attitude perplexing, Chieko entered the small room washed, scrubbed, and ready for school.  
"Mom!" she cried and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Morning!" she cried cheerfully.  
She then blushed slightly when she saw Hideaki and immediately began to serve herself some food.  
"Oi! I don't bite, "he growled with annoyance.  
"Um…I'm sorry," was the only thing she managed to say before using her bowl as a inadequate hiding place.  
"It's not as though you haven't seen me before," he pressed.  
"Hideaki, that's enough. You are annoying," Hotaru interrupted.

"I'm annoying? Who's the one who wouldn't let me sleep with her constant pacing last night? It's a miracle I didn't go on a murderous rampage when you woke me up with your chatter," he remarked viciously.  
Poor Chieko whimpered at his tone.  
"You always say such tasteless things. No wonder Chieko hasn't opened up to you yet," Hotaru murmured while finishing her meal."I barely said anything anyway."  
"You said enough," he said flirtatiously. "I couldn't help but be roused by the sound of your voice."  
Then, taking a plumb, he bit into it with relish while giving her a playful sideways glance.  
"Baka," muttered a very flustered Hotaru.

After breakfast was over and Chieko left for the Academy, Hideaki insisted on escorting her to her Aunt's house. She briefly worried that her mother would escape again, but decided that she couldn't preoccupy herself with that at the moment. She seemed so listless anyway, that the chances of her leaving were slim.

"Are you going to follow me around all day?" She asked the petulant boy beside her.  
"I have to make sure they employ you, don't I?" He retorted.  
"Shouldn't you be asking for a mission or something? I can take care of myself."  
"Oh, I won't get missions for a while. Remember what Satoru-sensei said yesterday? Our team has been disbanded. He said we were strong enough to become jounin and get our own teams anyway," He replied dismissively.

"That's right," she said softy, trying to mask her sadness.  
"Oh…um… I probably won't make it. He's probably just sick of us," he said, trying to back peddle. It didn't work, of course.  
"Listen, I appreciate you trying to help, but, I think I can manage on my own for now. If I need any help, I'll be sure to let you know," she said with a forced smile.  
Hideaki's face suddenly became very serious.  
"I never apologized," he said.  
"What? For what?"  
"For trying to kill you. I never apologized."  
"But that was two years ago. I forgave you. Remember? Why are you bringing that up now?"  
"Yes, even though I never apologized, you gave me a second chance. That's what I'm going to make sure they give you a second chance," he replied.  
"But, you said that what I had done was very serious…"

"I know what I said, but was worried about you. Besides, the biggest traitor tries to kill his own friends. What did you do? Save a little kid? And they're removing your medical license for that? Pft. Raccoon boy won't let that slide for long."  
"Stop calling him raccoon boy!"  
"Oh? What? You don't like my name for him?"  
"I don't think…whatever…just go," she snapped as she continued on her way.  
"Heh, you think you're going to get rid of me that easy? I have a dept to pay, after all," he said while following.  
"Then consider it paid and go on your way," she cried emphatically.  
"Fat chance. I won't leave until I make sure you're OK," he said with a smirk.  
"I'm not my mother," she replied derisively.  
"And I'm not my father," retorted coldly. There it was again: the total change in demeanor. Gone was trademark sneer and cocky eyes, replaced by an impassive mask. The light of his eyes faded

Hotaru thought it wise not to press the issue, and so she nodded her head, giving him permission to follow.

"Absolutely not!" her aunt said as she placed down her tea on the table. "I don't know what you've done, and quite frankly, I don't care to know. But if you think you can parade your disgrace in front of our clientele, you are sadly mistaken."  
"But if I don't find work here, as a former shinobi, I won't be able to find work with someone else."  
"You can pick up the trash," her aunt shot back. "Although I doubt you would be worthy enough even for that."  
"That is not fair and you know it! You don't even know what happened!" Hotaru yelled.  
"I don't need to know. Your lowered status is enough. If anyone had taught you properly, and I doubt that good-for-nothing hoar of a woman you have as a mother could have done it, you would have known better."  
"How dare you say that about my mother!"  
"I don't care if she is my late brother's wife, she has become a drunken harlot and everyone knows it. She's raised all of you feral. Maoko has the manners of a camel. You can barely keep your mind from wandering every four seconds. Chieko…"  
Bang! The tirade ended abruptly when Hideaki slammed his bo staff against the table. Tea splashed on to the surface.  
"I think that's enough," he said with a dangerous grin.  
"Hotaru, tell that creature to get out of the house. I knew that storm last night boded ill," she replied without batting an eye.

"Listen, Aunt Yasuyo," she pressed, completely ignoring the command. "I think you should at least consider Chieko. Say what you want about Maoko and me, but she is a very sweet girl and you know it. I will work very hard for you to keep her from going hungry," Hotaru continued with determination.  
"A year with one income shouldn't be hard," her aunt replied while cleaning the surface of the table.

Hotaru could not believe what she was witnessing. Was this the same aunt who had shown such tender concern for her and her family only two years before? Was this heartless woman the same one who watched her cousin's corpse make its way towards the funeral pyre with dry, grief-stricken eyes?

"Listen, Auntie," Hideaki said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I think you should consider who we're dealing with here. This girl, your niece, is the special friend of the Kazekage himself.  
Her aunt didn't react as she put back the cleaning tools and sat back down at the table.  
"That very well may have been the case but I doubt…"  
"Nothing's changed. In fact, not only did he escort her home, but he also stayed until right before the storm hit. He also spoke to her mother for twenty minutes in private. Who knows what they were discussing, but she is of that age…"  
"I'm sure we can find you accommodations," her Aunt interrupted tartly. "Come back tomorrow at six ready to work. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have accounts to settle."  
"Thank you, Aunt Yasuyo," she said to Yasuyo's back.

After they left, Hotaru could not bring herself to thank Hideaki, not just yet.  
"What exactly did you mean by, 'she is of that age,'" she demanded.  
"Well, you know, you're fifteen. Girls start marrying at seventeen, right?"  
"Yeah? And?"  
"Well, who knows what Gaara was discussing with your mother, whatever it was, it took a long time, didn't it. After all, my mother was betrothed at fifteen."  
"Are you saying that Gaara was asking for my hand?" Suddenly, she was feeling very hot.  
"No, but what does that matter? The implication is there. Everyone knows how close you two are. Making the connection is child's play," he replied playfully.  
"So now my Aunt thinks I'm engaged!" she yelled panicked before covering her mouth in haste.  
"Ah! Your aunt thinks you're engaged to the _Kazekage_," he corrected with a wink.  
"How could you do something like that!" was the indignant exclamation.  
"Well, it's not as though you mind. Is that a smile I see?"  
"It doesn't matter how I feel! I mean; I am not happy at all. I mean; you are such a jerk!" she yelled with a blush, trying to smother an unbidden smile.  
That was all the confirmation he needed.  
"Hn…Don't worry. You needed the job, and now you have it. Besides, she is not sure that you are engaged, she is just aware of the possibility. It is the mere possibility that swayed her."

"Thank you," she replied quietly, her face still flushed.

"No problem, after all, would she really want to make the Kazekage's future wife's life difficult?" His voice was still light, but his eyes became more serious as he gently grabbed her chin and gave it a slight lift. "At any rate, you're OK. Now I can go."

He released her chin and then turned to go. As he walked away, Hotaru felt there was something unresolved.  
"Wait!" She called to the retreating figure. He stopped abruptly.  
"What? I need to shower and I haven't even brushed my teeth. Give me a break," he said in a tone that was not nearly as irate as the words imply.

"I never thought you were a traitor. When that happened, I knew you were distraught. You always hide everything you feel, but you…" she paused trying to find the right words.

"I know what you're trying to say. I appreciate it. But now, I have to go," he said casually before turning on his away again.

"Hideaki, I'm not finished!" she grabbed his arm and he tensed at her touch. "We are still going to be friends right?"  
"Of course, as long as you have window, I'll find a way to break in," He said with a flirtatious grin.  
"You horrible creature!" she exclaimed.  
He laughed and gave her a wave. "See you around," he called.  
Hideaki didn't lie, at least not verbally. But neither had he promised to visit any time soon. Many months would pass before she would see him again.

When she returned home, she found her mother washing the dishes.  
"Hotaru," she called not breaking from her labor.  
"Yes, mother?" She was surprised to see her mother so alert after he behavior that morning.  
"Yesterday, when you arrived, Gaara-sama entered my room and we had a long discussion."  
"I know. What were you talking about?" she inquired nervously.

She sighed, shut off the water, and then turned to her daughter as she whipped her hands. Her face was still hollow and her eyes were dulled, but there was a hint of life returned to her features.

"It seems that I have been a fool. Gaara-sama made me realize this. He was honest, but gentle. I am sorry. First I tried to mask my grief by trying to protect you and your sisters from any harm. But I was wrong," she explained.

"Then, when he was kidnapped, I thought we were so weak to have just one man take our strongest - our leader - that I felt all the pride I had left was gone. I stopped caring and just lived for myself.  
I see now that I was wrong. I can't promise you that I'll be perfect, but…"

Hotaru stopped her with a tearful embrace, assuring her in low tones that all was forgiven and there was no more need to worry. No other words were needed.

Two days later, her mother also found employment with one of her relatives. Maoko, now the only shinobi left of the family, including cousins, felt the strong pressure of her family's expectations weighing on her shoulders.

As storms overturned the desert's surface, leaving the environment completely altered, so was their new life unrecognizable.


	23. Chapter 23 Mended

_**AN: **_This chapter is longer than usual. I have decided to start wrapping up the story. I'm sorry if it seems rushed. I do not own Naruto, of course. I hope it doesn't bore anyone.

_**Chapter 23 Mended **_

A kabuki-faced man entered the Kazekage's office. Besides the thick-lined make-up he wore, a look of amusement was permanently etched on his face. It's as though the world was unknowingly performing for his private entertainment.  
"Oi! Brother, you missed an excellent breakfast again. What's with you?" He announced loudly.  
"I had some things to look over," Gaara answered without looking up from the mission files he was studying.  
"You know, you weren't the only one who was missed," Kankuro continued to tease.  
"Oh?"  
"Let's see, it was me, Maoko, Chieko, Kenta, and Temari, as usual. There were also Chieko's bratty teammates. But it seemed that there was someone who wasn't there. I really can't put my finger on it," Kankuro said before snapping his fingers with frustration.  
Gaara sighed and placed the papers aside.  
"OH, yes! Hotaru, that's who it was!" the painted one suddenly exclaimed.

Gaara sat back on his chair and folded his hands, while giving his brother a look that was mildly tinged with exasperation, waiting for the production to end.  
"She's been gone for three years, Gaara. Don't you think it's time for you to tell her she can practice her medicine again?"  
"She never asked," Gaara replied quietly.

"You know she would return permanently if you were to allow her to continue medical practice. There is no reason to deny her anymore. After all, that old geezer council member finally retired. He's the only one that would have a problem with it," Kankuro exclaimed quite animated.  
"Being a traveling merchant was what she wanted as a child. I'm sure she's quite content. Besides, she left because she was bored. You know how she hates staying in one place," Gaara explained.  
"Two weeks every three months is nowhere near enough time! I thought she was one of your best friends. Don't you care that you never see her?"  
That's when Gaara gave him a sharp look and Kankuro stepped back, raising his hands defensively.

"And since when do you care so much about Hotaru? I thought you only had eyes for Maoko," Gaara stated plainly.  
"Well, I..."Kankuro tried to reply, his eyes shifting nervously throughout the room.  
"Ah, it seems that this is at Maoko's request."  
"Not exactly," Kankuro laughed nervously.  
"It isn't?"  
"Well, you see, after breakfast this morning, I stayed back and talked to Maoko. You know she's ready to take her jounin examinations, and she just happened to say that it would be great if Hotaru were there to be here for them."  
"So she didn't ask?" Gaara pressed calmly.  
"Yes! I mean, she didn't really ask. She just said that she wished she could ask you but she didn't want to be a bother," Kankuro expounded with a nervous laugh.

"You should just marry her and be done with it! She's already got you by her chakra strings," a strong, feminine voice suddenly broke in.  
"What? Temari! I haven't even said anything to her yet," Kankuro whined.  
"Four years and you haven't had the balls to declare your feelings. You're more pathetic than I ever imagined. Her feelings are obvious. All you've got to do is ask and you'll bag her in a week," Temari remarked.  
"Don't be so casual about such things," Kankuro demanded loudly.  
"Oh? And why not? It's not as though you're taking them seriously," Temari shot back.  
"You are one to talk! I don't see you packing your bags and moving to Konoha to be with that lazy idiot any time soon. How long has that been going on? Since you were fifteen..."  
"That's because I don't want to leave you two alone in this dust bowl," she interrupted.  
"And I suppose you think you will have an eternal chuunin exam romance. You know he'll get bored after a while, after all, there is that hot blond he's always with. What's her name, Ino…"  
Temari again interrupted Kankuro's tirade, but this time, it was with a sharp knock on the head.  
"Ouch!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Tell Maoko that I asked her to stay every time she was on leave for the first two years, and she refused every time. So, I have stopped asking," Gaara broke in quietly.  
"But maybe if you offered her a medical position again," Kankuro pressed.  
"I did," was the soft reply.

The two elder siblings looked at him with utter disbelief. For the first year of her civilian life, she had been in low spirits. Not only was she forced to work with a disagreeable relative and stay cooped up in that town, but she was also deprived her dream. The one thing in life she worked for earnestly was taken away, leaving her without a reason to stay. She took a job with her Uncle's caravan to escape the boredom and forget her lost hopes. Everyone thought she would have returned in a heartbeat had she been offered her life back. Clearly this was not the case. Why hadn't he said anything before?

But it was more than her refusal to return that gave them a pause. It was his face, or more specifically, his eyes, that elicited such a reaction. Those eyes, which were usually so calm, now revealed tumultuous feelings. It was very subtle, and only those who knew him as well as his siblings would catch it. Regret, sadness, and heartbreak were all communicated at once before being swallowed back beneath his impassive gaze.

Since they were children, everyone suspected there was something between them. In fact, they would tease him about it mercilessly when she wasn't around. But it seems that it was much stronger than he had ever let on.

_He asked her every time?_ Kankuro thought with disbelief. He never thought he would get such a clear admission from his brother. Clearly, Gaara had loved her.  
Temari felt angry bile rise from her throat.  
_That selfish bitch,_ she thought. How dare she hurt her brother.  
"Forget her then," she snapped. "She clearly wants to be alone, feeling sorry for herself, for the rest of her life. We shouldn't bother with her."  
"Well, I guess I'll have to tell Maoko that you have asked before. I hope she doesn't get too angry," Kankuro said, wanting nothing better than to trap Hotaru in one of his puppets and stab her for good measure. Of course, he would leave out the little detail about him asking her every time she was on leave for two years.

That is when Saturo-sensei entered with his new team.  
"I have to assign some missions, if you'll excuse me," Gaara informed his siblings politely.  
"Of course!" Temari said. "Come on, Kankuro." She forced him to the door by scruff of his neck.  
One of the chuunin who entered was fifteen-year-old Chieko.  
"Don't be so rough! I'm twenty, not some kid!" Kankuro yelled indignantly as he pulled himself a way. "Oh, hey Chieko," he greeted as he passed her by.  
"Hello!" she answered with a slight bow before continuing in.

The years had been very good to her. She was now only slightly shorter than Gaara. Long chestnut hair cascaded down her back in silken waves. Thick, luscious, lashes framed doe eyes and her supple pink lips seemed perfectly designed kissing. Of course, other areas of her body had developed quite nicely as well, and had she been as provocative as her older sister, very few men would have been able to look at anything else. Lucky for the male subjects of Suna, she was naturally shy and modest, and hid her assets under volumes of cloth. There was no doubt about it; she was the undisputed beauty of the Yamane household.

"Gaara-sama," she said in a dulcet voice. "We missed you this morning. It's been a while since you've attended."  
"I was occupied," he answered while organizing the mission details.  
"That's too bad," she replied with a small smile. "If you come by next week, I promise to cook your favorite dish."  
"Well, I…." He glanced up to reply and then stopped abruptly. His eyes widened slightly with surprise. The light was hitting her just so, softening her features while accentuating her eyes and lips. Throughout the years of their acquaintance, he thought of her as his little sister. But at that moment, he became acutely aware that they were not at all related.  
"That sounds nice," he replied gently.  
She smiled broadly and Gaara forgot all about the mission. As the seconds passed by, both silently regarded each other, completely oblivious to the three other warm bodies that occupied the room.

Satoru broke the spell by clearing his throat.  
"Ah, yes," Gaara said with uncharacteristic haste. "We have been hired by…"

Satoru's team was unusual because it didn't follow the usual two males to one female ratio. It created an entirely different dynamic and Satoru had all sorts of new challenges to overcome, especially during a certain week of the month. He would have preferred the usual team, or one of all males, but he had requested to be Chieko's sensei. So come hell, high water, or menstrual drama, he would grimly stick it through. Of course, he had to admit that they weren't such a bad group, and it helped that the other girl was blessed with freakish strength.

However, he couldn't help but sigh inwardly as Gaara presented the mission details. The tomboy was smiling deviously, giving Chieko knowing glances. He knew that as soon as they left, she would pick on his adoptive daughter over Gaara. With that in mind, maybe he should have a little talk with the Kazekage. What bothersome situations those girls placed him in.

* * *

The wind raged on, as it had been for the past three hours. A small caravan was sheltered in a domed building. It was one of many rest locations used for caravans as they wound their way through the desert and into foreign lands. Their camels and horses were parked on the far side of the dome, while seventeen members of the team waited tensely by a fire. 

"Where are they?" one of them murmured. "It's been over an hour."  
"That idiot should have known better than to rush out to the storm like that. Now, we'll have two dead members instead of one," the leader grumbled, his teeth holding a pipe firmly in place.  
"They are brothers after all," the least experienced chimed in.  
The leader gave the young one a sharp glance.  
One of the members stood guard by the door.  
"I think I hear something! Someone is knocking," he announced.  
"Open the door you fool!" the leader commanded.  
The door was flung open by a sudden gust of wind that violently coursed through the room, making the flames flutter with agitation. Two men entered the room in haste. One was carrying the other, who hung limply at his side, unconscious. The one who supported him was bleeding from his head profusely. They looked exactly alike.

The man by the door tried to close it but found he needed the aid of four others, as the wind did its best to retain access.  
"How dare you leave without permission," the leader thundered.  
"Uncle Yamane!" A woman called with alarm.  
"Heal them," he commanded simply.  
"Yes, sir," she replied.  
The conscious man laid his brother gently on a mat, his injury ignored.  
"Let me see your wound," she commanded.  
"No, please, my brother first," he cried.  
"It would be a waste to treat a dying fool when we have need of the living," she replied coldly.  
He sniffed as she washed his wound but he knew she was correct.  
"I'm sorry, Hotaru-sama," he said as a green light suddenly shone above his head and he felt the flesh of his skin reconnect.

* * *

A ten-year-old boy looked out the window on to the busy street before him. His face was pallid and his frame was very slight, contrasting sharply with his lavish surroundings. Heavy silk curtains and lush foreign carpets decorated the room, which was accented with expensive porcelain jars and intricate paintings.  
"Is Hotaru still coming tomorrow?" he asked the large, built man who stood beside him.  
"Reports have come in that a storm crossed their path. That should delay their trip," the man's deep voice rumbled in reply.  
"Oh…" the boy said sadly.  
"But don't worry. The caravan should be only a couple of days late. We have much to trade, after all," he said with a reassuring pat on his shoulder.  
The little boy smiled with relief.  
"Ouji-chan," a servant called as she entered the room. "It is time for your bath."  
"Yes ma'am," he said and then gave his father a hug.  
"Thank you, daddy," he whispered happily as he followed the nanny out the door.

* * *

By the time the sun set over Suna, Hideaki had decided that it was time to end it at last. Not his life mind you, he was not nearly melodramatic for that, but rather, the latest in a string of love-less relationships he managed to entangle himself in. Not quite twenty, he found he had garnered quite the reputation. His father was very proud. However, the girls' fathers felt something else entirely. He was used to receiving threats whenever he so much as glanced at a girl over fourteen. Now, he knew they were being ridiculous. Firstly, they couldn't possibly take his life. Secondly, the girls were the ones who did the asking. What was a man to do? Refuse perfectly attractive girls that clamored on to his bed? Nonsense. 

However, after two weeks, he would become bored and end it. It wasn't nearly as heartless as it sounded. He always warned them. But, being girls, he figured, they never listened. They thought they could reform him, but he didn't like any of them enough for _that._

It was always the same. Two weeks of heaven, then, when it was time to end it, they would cry and call him a bastard. When he reminded them of all the warnings he gave -yes, he gave more than one- they would reply with a sharp slap. Of course, he figured he deserved it. There were times when he considered reforming, turning over a new leaf, and becoming a real man unlike his father. But love was for fools. Of that he was sure.

"Hey, man-whore," a rough woman's voice gently broke his train of thought.  
"What do you want?" he asked Maoko with annoyance.  
"I just spoke with Kankuro. She's not coming back," she said quietly.  
"Why would it matter to me?" He asked feigning apathy.  
"I thought you would care, you asshole," she said.  
"My, my, you sure have a mouth on you," he teased calmly.  
"At least I don't whore myself all over town," she sneered.  
"At least I'm not a tease," he replied snidely.

Maoko's indignant face was well worth it. He knew he had hit his mark. Of course, he also knew the reason why her skirts were getting shorter as the years went by and her shirts were mysteriously showing more cleavage. It was a no-brainer to anyone with eyes that she was only dressing that way to get one particular man's attention, and he seemed about as observant as corpse.

"Don't worry, I caught him looking at you two days ago," he said with a smile. "Maybe you should cover up a little. He may not think you are serious dressed that way."  
"I suppose you're right. Although Temari doesn't seem to care that much either."  
"She can get away with it because she's the Kazekage's sister. The only reason you can get away with it is because you're so flat… ouch! Hey!"

One of her battle fans stopped his speech with a well-placed blow to the head. Despite their banter, over the years their friendship had blossomed. He appreciated a girl who didn't try to get into his pants. And she appreciated a guy who wasn't afraid of her. Besides, they both missed Hotaru.

"So, how do you know?" He asked her off-handedly.  
She smothered a smile before replying. "Kankuro told me that Gaara asked her on several occasions, but that it was denied. Even after he offered her a position in the hospital, she refused to come back."  
"What? You mean Gaara asked her and she refused?" He asked with disbelief. Suddenly, all apathetic pretension was cast aside.  
"Yes," she replied simply.  
"What could keep her then?" He wondered out loud.  
"I don't know, but I am going to have a serious conversation with her when she arrives," was the irritated response.  
"Well, then, I have to go," he said abruptly.  
"Where are you going? To break up with your latest girlfriend?" Maoko teased.  
He smiled broadly. "My last one, I think," he said cheerfully before swiftly making his way down. Maoko shook her head with amusement. That man would never change.

_I wonder if he's right about my clothes,_ was her final thought before heading home.

* * *

As promised, the caravan was two days late. But when it arrived in a bustling Wind Country metropolis, no one seemed to mind. Their first stop was the Miyake Household, as he was the most prominent merchant in the city and ranked as one of the most powerful in the Country. His home reflected his importance, being the largest of the city, with a small army of servants on beck and call. 

Because Wind Country had such few natural resources, they were forced to import almost everything of necessity from other countries. Little of Wind Country's land could be irrigated for farming, and except for the mining of diamond and gold, or the manufacturing of textiles, there was nothing to export. It goes without saying that exporting such items yielded a great deal of money, which prices they inflated by controlling the amount exported, creating a higher demand and raking in the profit as the price increased as well.

Those of Miyake's stature where not merchants in the strict sense, as much as they were businessmen who owned either mines or factories and in turn, sold their goods to caravans who traveled to nearby countries and traded those items for necessities. With such a strong dependence on them for their livelihood, it is of no surprise that merchants enjoyed a very high social standing in their society. It was said that the Lord of Wind Country was tied to a merchant's purse string.

Caravans were also revered, and although their life was very hard, their infrequent times between baths dirtied them and their constant contact with animals giving them a stench, they still commanded a great deal of respect. Outside, they were a source of curiosity. Hotaru was forever entertained, as she would pass towns in more fertile lands, sitting securely on a camel, while citizens openly gawked.

In Lord Miyake's case, he was an owner of several textile factories. Caravans were in and out of his property on a daily basis. The Yamane caravan was one that enjoyed an unusual degree of friendship. Not only were his prices more than generous, but he always treated them to a bath, dinner, and a place to stay for the night. These accommodations were unheard of, but the reason was not his generosity, but rather, the little boy who now stood by his side.

"Welcome to your servant's home," cried a bombastic voice, whose source was reclined on lavish pillows, happily smoking a hookah.

"We are happy to welcome you to the Miyake household. I ask that you make yourself at home," he continued to the twenty dirty, smelly, weary travelers who bowed respectfully before him.

"We are the ones who are your humble servants," Yamane Suto replied modestly to the merchant before him, much to the Lord's pleasure.

The pale child wanted nothing more than to embrace the sole woman of the group, but he knew better now. When he first saw her two years ago, he could not contain himself and was severely punished for his impertinence. It was all part of Wind Country upbringing: feelings must be kept strongly under wraps. She looked at the little boy and gave him a wink.

After a bath and dinner, Hotaru was allowed to spend some time with her young friend. While her uncle spent the week traveling to various other merchants, she would stay with them. During her visits, she began to teach the young boy the art of medical ninjitsu. He surprised her by having a great deal of power control. And his stamina was greater than one would expect from someone so physically weak. She trained him for her own satisfaction, but also with him in mind. After all, those with his illness had short life expectancies.

"So, how is the training going?" She asked quietly.  
"Just fine! I was able to heal a lizard with a broken leg," he replied.  
"Really?" She said, impressed. Pity he was so sickly and not born in a hidden village. Ouji had much potential.  
"Show me tomorrow," she said.  
"I will."  
Then, after a pause, he asked tentatively. "Can you take me outside tomorrow? I haven't been outside since you last visited. I can only go to the garden."  
"I will talk to your father," she replied with a smile.

Of course, his father was reluctant to let him go, but he trusted Hotaru. So the next morning, Ouji walked out the door for the first time in months.

"Hotaru-sensei," he exclaimed. "The sun is so bright out here."  
"Make sure to keep your hood up to protect your face," she suggested gently.  
"Hai!" he said happily.  
They walked to a small park, which was treeless and could only be recognized as such by benches, children's play areas, and giant statues. Hotaru noticed a small lizard sunning himself. She quickly snatched it up and it aloft.

"I want you to show me," she said with a smile.  
Her fingers grabbed one of the legs and she was about to break the delicate bone when Ouji suddenly cried out in dismay.  
"No sensei, please!" he cried.  
"But it would be much easier than finding a sick animal. After all, he's going to be healed right away," she reasoned calmly.  
"Hotaru-sensei," he said, his eyes brimming with tears.

She smiled as she let him go, and watched as the little creature scamper away from the two meddling giants. Then horror filled her heart when she noticed the boy. His eyes were now vacant, staring at the horizon, lost in whatever thoughts plagued him.

"Ouji-chan!" she cried as she shook him. "Ouji!" she called again, struggling to keep her voice from rising too much and drawing attention.  
"I want to go home," he said flatly at last. "Take me home."

She nodded her head and grabbed him by the hand, her heart filled with unexpressed worry. It didn't occur to her that what she almost did to the animal, his captors had done to him long ago. That night, he slept fitfully.

* * *

"Hotaru-sensei, I want to be strong like you," he told her the next day after they were finished with his training.  
"You are already strong," she replied. "You practice every day, even when I'm not here. You can do much more than one would think with your illness."  
"I want to learn how to fight," he said with eyes low.  
"You can't," she said bluntly.  
"But sensei," he began.  
"No, there is too much risk of you injuring yourself. You don't have the energy to heal yourself from major wounds yet. Even if you did, you don't have the chakra reserve."  
"But sensei, what if they come back," he answered in a low voice, his face low to cover up his tears.  
"Then," she replied calmly. "I would kill them. But you don't have to worry about that anymore. Those who hurt you are dead."  
"Who killed them?" he asked seriously. There was a dangerous glint in his eye.  
"The boy that put you to sleep killed one. I am not sure of the silver-haired man," she explained.  
"That's good," Ouji said with tight a smile. The subject was never broached again. 

The next day, Hotaru approached Lord Miyake with a strange proposal.  
"So you say that you've been training him these past two years in medical ninjitsu," he said.  
"Yes, Miyake-sama. I believe that this will help him increase his chances of survival."  
Lord Miyake gave her a penetrating gaze. "Indeed. I am curious why you kept this from me for so long."  
"I am not shinobi anymore," was her reply. "I did not think it proper."  
Lord Miyake sneered at her words. "I did not achieve this position by doing what is proper. I don't care much for convention."  
"Yes Miyake-sama, forgive my impertinence," she said contritely.  
"Forgiven. Although I expect full disclosure from you if you are to become a member of this household. How long do you think he will require training?"  
"Three years with my supervision," she answered.  
"I see," he mused. "Well, I have no problem with it. I will be paying your uncle handsomely for your service here, of course, since he will be losing a valuable asset to his team."  
"I am grateful, Miyake-sama," she said with a bow.  
"Of course, I will be expecting other things as well," he said in a low tone.  
Hotaru cringed.  
"Nothing like that. I have plenty. But I would be in need of your services. After all, a shinobi is still shinobi, regardless of status," he said with calculating eyes.  
"I will do my best. But Miyake-sama should be aware that I was the weakest of my peers," she replied with relief.  
"Weak against shinobi, perhaps," he murmured with an ominous grin.

Her uncle was more than happy to accept the compensation for losing his medic and unofficial bodyguard. Hotaru placed herself under contract for three years. Although of higher status due to the fact that she would be teaching his son, for all intents and purposes, she was his servant and subject to his whim.

* * *

Gaara received the news on his desk three days later by messenger bird. His green irises narrowed as they had not done in years. He clutched his heart and hung his head. There was no mention of why it took place, only that she was to be in the service of Lord Miyake for three years, and would not be able to return, even to visit, until the term of her servitude was over.  
There was much implied in this letter. It was common knowledge that merchant lords were ruthless, corrupt individuals, with the moral gumption of a snake. She must have known the dangers she placed herself in, and that he would not be above using her for his dirty work - perhaps even take advantage of her. Despite all of this, she chose to stay. Why? 

He sat back on his chair with a sigh. That was it, he gave up. Had she not chosen to remain, it would only be a month for her leave. Despite what he told his siblings a couple of days before, he had every intention of asking her to stay. This time, he wouldn't have used any of the reasons he had given her before, either. This time, he would have given her the real reason he wanted her to stay. The very same reason that compelled him to ask her all those times before.  
His thoughts were interrupted when someone entered the room.  
"Gaara-sama, I've returned," said a soft voice.  
"Oh, Chieko, it's good that you're here," he said.  
"I'm happy you think so," she said with a blush.  
"It's your sister. She has made herself a servant to Lord Miyake for three years."  
"What? Why? That doesn't make any sense," she exclaimed.  
"There was no reason given, other than general domestic duties," he said putting the paper aside. The feelings were repressed and forgotten.  
"I don't believe that!"  
"It is irregular. But there is nothing we can do. That contract is not something I cannot break," he replied calmly.  
"Maoko will have a fit. And mother, she will...not be happy."  
"Well," he remarked earnestly. "They still have you."  
Much to her embarrassment, she blushed once again.

* * *

End note: I did some major editing after posting this up. I wrote this chapter while being very tired. 


	24. Chapter 24 Of Letters and Tyrants

_**AN: **_I do not own Naruto.

Also, I am rather sorry about the confusion I created yesterday by not phrasing my announcement correctly. The story is winding down, not complete. There are about one more, possibly two, chapters before it is complete.

Also, if anyone read it right after it was loaded, I'm sorry for all the horrible mistakes, errors, and repeat phrases that were peppered throughout. I wrote it when I was very tired. They have all been fixed (to my knowledge).  
Trust me, I read and re-read the entry at least ten times, and fixed a myriad of mistakes, before posting it. I was very shamed by the quality of the initial post.

At any rate, this chapter will have a different feel to it, because I want to create a feeling of time rushing by. There will be very little detail, unlike my chapters before. Again, I hope it doesn't bore you. Thanks to everyone who has written me a little note.

_**Chapter 24: Of Letters and a Tyrant**_

Year One:  
The first letters arrived two weeks into her servitude.

_Hotaru:_  
_I am displeased in your decision to become servant in the house of Miyake. I understand that this is the same household that hired us for your last mission, and I am certain this had some weight on your decision. But it is singularly selfish to do such a thing without consulting any of us._

_However, I trust your motives are honorable, as they have always been, despite the flagrant disregard you display for the rules that have held our society together. I will leave you to your own devises. Indeed, because I am not your father and no longer am I your sensei, I have no right to speak. But, I cannot help but note that you and your sisters are the most troublesome girls I have ever encountered. _

_Regards, K. Sotaru. _

It was at this time that Hotaru went on her first assassination for Lord Miyake. The target was a foreman that was stealing money: small fry. She knew it was just a test. The poor guy never saw it coming. Not a sound could escape his throat after two sharp blades pierced his lungs, entering his blubbery sides, penetrating between the ribs. He drowned in his own blood.  
Miyake-sama was correct, even the weakest shinobi was fearsome against an ordinary man.

Year 1, month 3:

A single letter arrived from her sister one day while she was helping Ouji practice his control. He was having trouble learning how to walk on water.

_Hotaru:  
You're an ass for staying. I told you that in my last letter but I won't ever let you forget it. As you already know, I took my jounin examination a month ago. I passed. There is a reason why the tests are so secretive. I realize this now. Although I can't reveal any details, suffice to say that it involves very strong genjutsu and witnessing things that not even the grizzliest battle could prepare you for. I could not stop throwing up after it was over. You should have seen me. I was shaking like a child and crying, covered in my own filth. It was pathetic. Had it not been for Kankuro, I don't think I would have gotten over the shame. In my opinion, I shouldn't have passed.  
I suppose you'll be happy to note that I don't dress like a tramp anymore. Even Temari has settled down. I think it has something to do with request to move to Konoha.  
It was denied, of course. She is too powerful a kunoichi to be transferred to an already strong country- even if it is an ally. At the moment, she is struggling between her love for Suna and her love for that Nara boy. Who would have thought her so sentimental?  
That's all for now, you idiot. _

_Yamane Maoko_

Around this time, she began to realize there were two sides to little Master Ouji. There was the sweet and cute little man that she felt much affection for, and there was the tyrant the servants endured. Now that she was a servant, even though his sensei, she met the tyrant.  
He made a near-fatal mistake one day when he presumed to strike her. In less than a second, he was dangling three feet in the air, his back slammed against the wall, being held up from his neck.  
"Don't you ever strike me again! You forget, young Master, that I can heal you again and again, so nothing I do would ever come to light," she threatened with a hoarse whisper, brandishing a small dagger.  
The little boy whimpered in response. Then, to her horror, she discovered he was bruised in several places. After healing him, for even a bruise could kill, they had a little chat. The tyrant became stifled. Even the lowest servants noted a change in him.

Year 1, month 7:

_Hotaru,  
I hope that your time there is passing swiftly.  
Please remember that we miss you at your place at the table.  
Gaara_

_Hotaru,  
This is Kankuro! How are you? Having any fun? It's a good thing you aren't here, otherwise, I'd have one of my puppets slice you to pieces.  
Your sister sure is annoying. Don't worry, though, I can handle her quite well. I guess I'm writing to announce that we're going to marry in a year. Too bad you won't be here: I would have made you my best man.  
Kankuro_

This was when Hotaru learned that Lord Miyake lied. He entered the bedroom one night and didn't even bother with threats. She knew she could kill him in three different ways without him seeing it coming. But she wouldn't.  
Miyake just leered down at her, his eyes full of contempt, before he commanded her to disrobe.

Year 2

Year 2, month 4:

_Hotaru,  
I write you ever month and yet you have not replied to my last three letters. Are you doing well? Please have some compassion on your poor mother and write me, or else I will fear you dead.  
The wedding preparations are going well but I am surprised they are waiting such a long time. Generally, engagements aren't longer than a month. However, this has given us some time to prepare, especially since there are so many people from Konoha coming.  
The new Rokudaime Hokage will be attending, among others. It is said he is the son of the famous White Fang that so terrorized us during the last major war. But you wouldn't know very much about that. He is a very mysterious man who likes to keep half of his face covered, even though as Hokage, one would think he would reveal his face to his people. Unfortunately, I don't know if they will like food we will prepare, as it is a good deal spicier than what they're used to.  
You're uncle Sotu is doing well, although he is bored with his early retirement.  
Please write me soon, _

_Yamane Reona_

_I'm sure he's bored,_ Hotaru thought ruefully, setting the letter aside. .  
She knew her mother was getting worried, so she should oblige her and write back. But the truth was she didn't know what to say. There was nothing her mother would be happy about with the current situation. So, she replied as she always did, with a generic note about the status of her health and well wishes to her sister.

Three months passed before Lord Miyake sent her on another assassination mission. This time, she would be traveling outside of Wind Country into the newly reformed Reed Country, which was at one time known as Sound Country. Her target was a caravan leader who was stealing from Miyake's profit.

Gathering up her weapons, she sighed as she thought that she should be attending her sister's wedding, and meeting all those interesting people from Konoha, instead of working as a common thug. Although she couldn't regret what she was doing, especially since Ouji, now twelve, was making such remarkable progress.

"Hotaru-sensei," the boy said as he entered her room. "Where are you going?"  
"I am taking a little trip," she replied, still adjusting her dress. She did not turn to him.  
"Are you going to settle one of Father's bad accounts?" He asked impassively.  
"I suppose you could say that," she replied.  
"Why do you do that? You don't like to," he said.  
"It's because I have to."  
"No, you don't," he said with a calculating edge to his voice.  
"If I don't, your father could kick me out. Or worse, I could be imprisoned for breech of contract," she said as she slung a katana around her shoulder.  
"I see. Is that why you let him visit you at night?" He asked.  
Hotaru stopped cold.  
"When I am older, can I visit you as well?"  
The next moment he was lying on the ground, his lip swollen and bleeding. Wide-eyed and shaking with fear, he watched was Hotaru loomed over him with murderous intent.  
"You can heal yourself, young Master," she spat before leaving him to remember the sensation of his own blood as it trickled down his chin.  
The tyrant may have been stifled, but even the kindest heart can be corrupted under the parentage of a snake.

Year 2, month 11:

_Hotaru,  
I'm finally married, as I promised. It's much better than I expected it would be. Sorry I can't write anymore than I am now, all of the sudden, I find that I very busy. I can't wait until you get married as well and are just as happy as I am.  
Love and kisses,  
Moako _

Hotaru's left eyebrow rose slightly after reading the letter. Well, that didn't sound like her at all. It seems that marriage really did change people. How frightening. She would have to avoid it in the future.

_Hotaru,  
What's keeping you? Please don't do something stupid while you're there like get yourself killed. Kenta and I need a drinking buddy. All the shallow girls are getting on my nerves.  
Hideaki _

_Hotaru,  
I am getting worried about Hideaki. He spends all of his time drinking now, when he's not gambling his money away in that place where we found your mother. He takes only most dangerous missions. I'm trying to help him but he won't listen to me. I don't know what to do.  
Why did you have to leave?  
Kenta _

Hotaru sighed as she read the short notes her friends sent her. Hideaki had always been somewhat volatile. At that moment, she became determined to find a way to visit early, even if it meant having to lose her freedom. She would not stand idly by and let him have another breakdown. Besides, Ouji was doing quite well, and seemed to have learned his lesson after that last bit of tyranny tried rearing his ugly head.

Although sickly and seemingly kind, the corruptive effect of his father's influence could not be dismissed. It was no secret that other than her, he idolized his father the most. And with his healing abilities, his life could be extended, and many of the risks someone of illness couldn't take, he could dismiss. He was now able to play outside without worry.  
As he grew in skill, he pressed her more to train him in other areas. But she refused. She began to hide her weapons when she noticed them missing one day after a mission.  
Despite her promise, she could not go back yet. It had been a while since she was called to settle accounts near Sunagakure. She would have to bide her time. Unfortunately, that time never came.

Year three:

Year 3, month 1:

_Hotaru, _

_I am pleased to announce the marriage of my sister and Nara Shikamaru. During your sister's wedding, the Rokudaime Hokage and I brokered a deal that we felt would enable such an arrangement. It is fortunate that we were correct.  
As you may know, this has been desired for some time, but their separate alliances have impeded the union. The councils of both Villages have always been against it, as it would mean the loss of an invaluable shinobi for either village, even if one discounts the possibility of spying. For the past two years, I have been trying to secure my sister's happiness, and I am relieved that it has been settled at last.  
The first joint citizenship ever awarded will be given to the two. That is to say, they will live six months out of the year in each village, and while there, they will do missions for that respective village. The children of such a union would be trained in the village where their natural talents are best developed, and may chose their citizenship once they come of age.  
Of course, the council is still very unsure of this whole arrangement, but they both threatened to retire and wed as civilians if the opportunity was not given. In short, they did not give the councils the choice. After all, it is preferable to have two excellent shinobi half a year than it would be to lose both forever.  
The wedding will take place six months from now. It is a pity you will not be able to attend.  
Also, your sister is doing quite well. Chieko has advanced in skill enough to be recommended for jounin examinations, even though she is only seventeen and one full year younger than Maoko was when she took hers. Maoko is jealous, of course, and Kankuro is doing all he can to keep her from going on a rampage. They both miss you very much.  
Gaara_

_Hotaru,  
Isn't it great that someone else is getting married? I can't wait to attend the wedding. It should be loads of fun as my wedding was. Although I'm sure she won't look nearly as nice in her kimono as I looked in mine.  
Maoko _

_OK, now she's beginning to scare me, _Hotaru thought with a smile.  
She couldn't help but feel very happy for Temari, even though she had yet to receive a letter from her during her stay.  
"Hotaru-sensei," A voice called to her, interrupting her thoughts.  
"Yes?" she asked with a smile to the small boy standing before her. He was nearly thirteen but he was still very small and cute.  
"Father is calling for a banquet and he has asked you to attend," he said with a smile.  
"Really?" she asked, completely flabbergasted.  
"Of course, it is only fitting my sensei attend."  
"But no one knows I'm your sensei, remember? It is against the rules," she said with a wink.  
"It doesn't matter. Father doesn't care for rules. Besides, no one will know. The servants will bring you a dress he has picked out for the occasion."  
"That's great! I can't wait!" she exclaimed with a forced grin.

It was not just a silken kimono that was delivered that day. A platoon of make-up, hair and dress maid came along with it. Her hair was pulled and brushed in ways she didn't think possible, until it was mercifully left in a rather awkward up-do.  
The kimono itself must have been worth more than all the items she had owned in her lifetime. It was woven of extremely fine silk, white, with a sakura tree, that had its leaves flowing along the hem. She could not help but admire the end result in a full-length mirror. After all, it wasn't very often she looked like a girl.  
"Who is this lovely young lady?" one of the men at the table asked the gracious host.  
"She is Yamane Hotaru, a local girl, whom is hired to train my son," Lord Miyake replied.  
"Ah," the other man asked with a knowing smile.  
"And how goes your training?" another asked almost too seriously.  
"It goes well. I am grateful for your kind consideration," was the boy's polite reply.  
Hotaru began to feel very angry but she hid it under a modest smile.  
"I can assure you that she is very knowledgeable, and is training my son very well," Lord Miyake continued, not bothering to dispel any misunderstanding.  
The men at the table grinned widely and leered at the sole woman among them.  
"Perhaps she could grace us with a dance?" An older man asked.  
"Of course, Hotaru, dance for the men," he said without giving it second thought.  
"Sir, I am not skilled in dancing," she replied with a bow.  
"Anything will do," he said with a dangerous glare.  
She bowed politely and the musicians in attendance were placed on alert.  
"What should you dance?" the leader asked.  
"Whatever you wish, but make it slow," she said with alarm.

There was nothing else to do, so that night, the men were treated with a rather unusual mix of slow taijutsu and music. Had they felt any displeasure, politeness kept it from being displayed. After all, didn't she insist she was no good at dancing?

Year 3, Month 5:

_Hotaru,  
Again you are worrying your poor mother by not responding my letters. Please do your best to reply to this one. I am so excited that you will be coming back in only seven months. I have kept your room just as it was. With Maoko now gone, the house is a good deal emptier and Chieko, dear Chieko, is sometimes so quiet, it is hard to know she's in the house.  
I miss how you and your sister would fight over everything. Remember how you would compete as children over doing the most mundane things? It is a shame time steals such moments.  
Please soothe your mother's nerves,  
Renoa._

_Hotaru,  
I am happy to report that your sister Chieko has made it to jounin rank. There was a grand party. As you know, I don't care for parties, but you troublesome women have caused me so much grief, that one more inconvenience wasn't too much to bare. _

_At last, this old man is handing in his letters of resignation. I've been told by the Godaime-sama that I hold the record as the oldest full-time shinobi in Suna to retire. The truth is, although I am fifty-two, I don't feel old and I would continue if it weren't for the council pressuring me to quit.  
Perhaps they are listening to the younger men, who are grumbling that such an old man should still manage to outdo them. But perhaps it is time for me to relax and spend my time playing Go with Baki. _

_Your mother tells me you are return in seven months. When that happens, be sure to give your old sensei a visit. I'm sure that by then, I will be in need of the entertainment. _

_K. Satoru_

Lord Miyake was chatty at night, as he held her naked body against his side. He liked to rub his hand gently against her bare arm. She supposed she should have preferred the change. Before, he would finish and leave her, like a dirty, used up rag. Her tears would leave the pillows soaked. But she didn't.  
Now, he would linger idly for hours, telling her his most intimate secrets and childhood fears. He told her of how he worried for his son. He told her that he missed his late wife, and how she was the only truly pure thing he ever knew in life. He told her many things, all while his fingers played their delicate melody. As they passed over her, it felt like so many little needles were pressed against her skin.

"Miyake-sama, don't you have a caravan to greet tomorrow?" she asked after several hours.  
"Ah, little Hotaru, have you tired of me at last?" his voice was gentle as he lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes.  
"My Lord misunderstands, I meant only to look after your welfare," she said, willfully meeting his eyes.  
"Spoken like a proper mistress. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trained as one. But that is not what you are, is it," was his vague response as he rose from the bed.  
Hotaru gave him a murderous look as he walked away. He turned to give her a sideways glance before speaking as he put on his robe. His voice lost the affection it once carried.

"I have one more mission for you, Hotaru."

Year 3, month 6:

She wandered through the streets of that bustling town in Rain Country, sure to keep her face hidden beneath the earthen hood. It served the dual purpose of keeping her dry and hiding her face. The citizens of Rain Country were notoriously suspicious, and even if she wasn't in their Hidden Village, they didn't care much for strangers. Even though they were of light complexion, as those of Wind Country, her features and accent would gave her away. They never let the caravans pass.

Walking the streets, she marveled at how different that country was from hers. They were very poor, of that she was sure. The buildings were placed on top of each in half-hazard towers. Large pipes stuck out of the walls and wound their way down, intertwining until they touched the ground. Most of them were colored with rust.

But what marked the greatest contrast was the multitude of signs. Everywhere, there were billboards and signs, plastered on the walls, hanging up from the rooftops, and swaying in the wind. The sky was lit up with lights of all colors and fluorescent adds decorated large glass windows. There décor was so busy, she cold not conceive how anyone would live with so many distractions, not to mention the wetness. How she missed the dry simplicity of the desert.

She didn't have any time to look around, although she would not help it if her eyes wandered indiscriminately, sometimes lingering on a flickering sign. It was very difficult for her to keep her mission in mind. Had she grown up here, she knew she wouldn't have been able to pay attention to anything at all. At last, the store she was looking for was discovered.

It was rain-soaked and dilapidated, but she knew, from what her Lord Miyake had told her, that this was merely a front for some very lucrative contraband. Contraband that was ruining his little business on the side, and he could not have that.The sign that decorated it was quite simple: Candy.  
She entered through the glass door and a bell chimed in welcome.  
"Ah, welcome, young lady. How may I assist you today. Would you like something sweet?" said a gray-haired, speckled shop keep.  
"I am here for sake," she replied.  
"Ah yes," he replied with understanding. "You will find that on the second floor."  
She nodded before going up the steps. He followed her movements, his eyes narrowed with curiosity. It was not every day he ran into a foreigner. But that day, he had seen two.

_Hotaru,  
I have some important news to discuss with you. It seems that I have formed an attachment with your sister, Chieko, and it is my intention to ask Yamane-sama for her hand in marriage. I want your sister to consent on her own, of course, so I will be asking her as well.  
Even though I have been very happy these past six months with her, I was a little shy of telling you. Since you have always been my friend, and you were the first outside of the siblings that accepted me, I don't think that what I am about to disclose will change anything. The truth is that I developed very strong feelings for you in my youth. Perhaps I was too reserved and so you never knew. It was as though you were constantly searching for what I could not provide.  
After the incident, you distanced yourself. I blamed myself completely but could find no way to remedy it. When you joined the caravan as one of the few full-time workers, and refused to return, I decided to end my complacency. I know why you left, but when I, in desperation, tried to undo the harshness of the pronouncement, you did not accept it.  
However, I did not lose hope until you hired yourself as a servant, for reasons you never disclosed. That's when I realized, at last, that you had no feelings for me. I'm sorry if I have ever been overbearing in the past. I know that those who receive unwanted attention find it bothersome.  
But there is no need to worry now. I only mention all of this as a matter of closure. My feelings have grown for Chieko during these past two years. She is quite remarkable. It is amazing how comfortable I feel around her. If she accepts, I promise to wait for your return before we marry. I am sure that is what she would want that as well.  
Your friend,  
Gaara _

_PS. Temari broke the engagement. _

_Hotaru,  
Please don't return. Not if you care for me.  
Hideaki_

As Hotaru walked up the creaky steps, she pushed troubling thoughts aside. _  
_


	25. Chapter 25 Veiled Apology

**AN:**I don't own Naruto.

1. Opium use was never a big problem in Japan. However, it was problem enough to inspire a anti-opium campaign in the 19th century. Although almost unheard of in the present, I feel comfortable portraying it in the country I have simply because that country is reported to have experienced many problems and wars that would cause its people despair.  
2. This story isn't meant to be fluff. The good guys don't always win, etc. I'm sorry if this is not pleasing. I try to devise the most logical consequences for actions taken by my characters. They don't always end well.  
3. In the previous chapter, Gaara mentioned "forming an attachment." That is merely an old way of saying "fallen in love." I used such wording with him because he is very reserved. I don't think he would declare his feelings bluntly. Regardless of how it pans out, the note expressed his belief that he loves her.  
4. Also, thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 25: A Veiled Apology**

"How could you do this?" Kankuro demanded.  
He was dressed in his civilian clothes and completely bare of make up, so there was no masking his anger. His young wife stood beside him, her face full of concern. She was having a hard time deciding between her best friend and her husband in the argument they were engaged in.  
The four were in the sibling's childhood home, which now belonged to Gaara. Kankuro stood before Temari, who was pretending to ignore his yelling while casually sipping tea. Gaara was sitting on the couch directly across his sister, his arms crossed and his calm face masking his own irritation.  
Kankuro had lost his cool a while ago. Currently, he was experiencing the aggravation those who flare up with anger feel while trying to reason with those who argue like ice.  
"That is none of your concern," she said simply.  
"It is our concern," Gaara interjected quietly.  
The three others turned to look at the redhead. He had not said a word for the past hour.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"You have behaved selfishly. I worked for two years to secure your happiness. Rokudaime Hokage and I managed to bend the councils to our will by creating an entirely new status for the two of you that would have made your marriage possible. We deserve an explanation," he said coldly.  
Temari looked away, her eyes narrowing with concentration.  
"I..realized that he and I..." she began, trying to find the right words to explain herself.  
There was a pause, and three bodies inched towards her against their will in anticipation.  
"He does not want to be anything greater than what he is."  
"That's it? So it's because he wants to live an ordinary life?" Maoko broke in. "That's stupid."  
"He just doesn't care. He's apathetic. I have tired to push him to his full potential but he grumbles about how troublesome it is and why can't he just be special jounin until he retires at the age of forty."  
"But I thought you said he swore he wouldn't be lazy anymore," Maoko argued.  
"There is a big difference between being a had worker and having ambition. He works very hard but lacks ambition. I don't think I could spend my life with someone like that."  
"So who would you pick then?" Kankuro growled. "Because by your standards, there is no one good enough for you."  
"I won't pick anyone," she declared angrily. "I don't need a man anyway."  
"If that is your decision, then so be it. I hope you don't grow to regret it," Gaara said ominously. With that, the discussion was over.

* * *

Hotaru slowly climbed up the creaking wooden steps. As she approached the second floor, the thickening air became palatable What was that peculiar smell? Opium. She opened the door and slowly made her way inside. 

As she stepped into the second floor, she watched the wispy smoke paths as they wound their way through the air, slowly unraveling to join the homogeneous gray cloud that filled the hall. She softly closed the door behind her, not wanting to give herself away.

The hallway was very narrow and lit with only a few small, rectangular windows near the ceiling, to her left. They were all securely shut. The air felt dank and stale. To the right, there were several doors. Some were not completely closed. There was little need for caution as she quietly walked past them. Through the slight apertures, she could see some men reclining on couches, smoking out of very long pipes. She felt nothing but contempt for them. Those who could not withstand pain, and felt the need to drown it out with such means, were barely worth regarding.

The hallway ended with an abrupt turn to the right. With her back against the wall, she held a small mirror at an angle. As instructed, the hallway made a sharp turn to the right and at the end of that bare hall, there was a door, guarded by two men. Their figures could be seen in the small mirror, their reflections hazy.

Only two? She expected at least four. If her Master was correct, this was a meeting of some importance and more than one drug lord was present. Still, she wouldn't question her luck. Two kunai landed their targets before either of them realized anything was amiss.

The man on the right, who was a good deal younger than she would have liked, kneeled on the floor, clutching his throat, before finally dying. The older man to the left reached for the kunai that was lodged in his throat with futility, but could not dislodge it. His eyes were wide with pain before dulling, as his body succumbed to blood-induced asphyxiation. She carefully broke his fall before silently approaching the door.

There was a special weapon in mind for this job, as she had to kill multiple targets at once. Thanks to Lord Miyake's strange foreign collection, she found some very exotic tools for the art of murder. Her favorite was a long whip composed of metal strands that were connected by rings. It was topped off with a large, sharpened rod that was very useful for slashing and stabbing. She was nowhere near mastering it, but could still easily dispense two or three men at once while using its swing to deflect attacks. The biggest draw back was in its difficulty to wield. After its discovery, it took a year of dedicated practice before she began to experiment with it on the field. If not for her healing skills, she would have retained many scars that marked that period.

Hotaru hesitated before proceeding. Lord Miyake did not tell her exactly how many would be in attendance. And due to the windowless nature of the room, she had to make her entrance through the door, the least desirable rout. But she was ready for that as well. She quickly formed the necessary hand seals. No sound was made in her approached and she was certain no one could sensed her. Foolish kunoichi.

_Hebi, Inu, Ryu, Tori  
Fuuton: Wind Cannon_

The door before her was flung inward by a sudden gust of wind, finally landing against the wall with a crash, carrying one man along with it. He was crushed against the wall by the blast. Another man was instantly killed, impaled by a flying beam. Their only light sources, candles, were instantly blown out, leaving those left in near darkness. As the men struggled in the near dark, with powerful winds wiping about them, confusion and panic prevailed.

Several of them tried to escape through the opening, only to be caught by the woman brandishing a kunai in one hand and a whip in another. One man's throat was severed as the metal strand wound its way around his neck and then was forcibly yanked back. Another found he could not see after she emptied out his sockets with two flicks of her wrist before ending his misery with a swift stab to the heart. The third was rendered immobile with three punctures to the lungs and gut.

Those in the opium dens did not stir as they heard the screams of terrorized men. A strange mingling of fear and apathy held them fast.  
When the dust settled and the wind faded, she could make out three figures kneeling in the artificial dusk. Unlike the others, they were quite calm, and had not stirred throughout the time of panic.  
"Well, it seems that Lord Miyake's stooge arrived at last," said a voice that belonged to an older man. "I've been expecting you."

* * *

Kenta sat by the hospital bed as his buddy was pronounced clear of deaths door, yet again. He sighed. In his simplicity, he could not understand why Hideaki insisted on taking such dangerous tasks. This time, it was a missing Suna ninja that was the culprit. The ninja himself was not too much of a problem. The problem arose when he formed a small band of cut-throats with other missing ninja . Instead of immediately heading back to inform his superiors of new development, he charged in by himself. Sure, he took all of them out, but he was found near-death several miles out of Suna. No one could question his dedication, however, as he still clutched the bloodied forehead protector in his right hand, proof of his kill. 

For three days, he was in intensive care, needing hydration and an immediate blood transfusion. He also suffered from several broken ribs and a punctured lung. How he managed to travel all those miles of desert with those wounds, no one knew. His behavior was both a source of admiration and contempt.  
Gaara, after some reevaluation, decided that Hideaki was not stable enough for missions, and would have to be kept in the village, under observation for at least six months. Regardless of how the observations went, he was barred from solo work for the rest of his career.

Hideaki opened his eyes and found Kenta sitting beside him, much to his annoyance. He didn't like it when others worried about him.  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
"I'm just here," Kenta answered. "You went off and did something stupid again."  
Hideaki did not reply.  
"They won't let you work for another six months. Why did you do it?"  
He sighed and tried to sit, only to find it too painful.  
"They didn't heal my broken bones this time," he observed.  
Kenta shook his head in affirmation. "The doctor said he didn't want to bother healing them just so you could go and break them again."

Hideaki couldn't help but laugh at that statement.  
"By the time Hotaru returns, you should be able to work," Kenta said with a wry grin. "If the gossip is true, she's going to be made ninja again. If that's the case, maybe we could do missions together. It would be like the old times."

"So how are you and that girl?" he asked to deflect the conversation.  
Kenta's face lit up. "I bought her flowers from the green house. She was very happy."  
"That's good. Maybe she'll lose a little...ouch, hey! I'm injured!"

* * *

"I don't care what you were expecting. You are going to die," she replied coldly.  
"Heh, so you say, young lady," he replied as he lit a gas lamp beside him. 

She immediately recognized him as one of the men from the banquet she was forced to attend a year ago. He was the geezer that asked her to perform. Kneeling to his right was an wiry attendant who was so bug-eyed, his eyes seemed to want to jump out of their sockets.  
Besides the gore and broken splinters lying about, the room was quite beautiful compared to its surroundings. The men were kneeling on silken pillows.

"He is such a predictable man. Laying out this trap was quite simple, really. I'd like to thank you for ridding me of my rivals."  
She narrowed her eyes and glanced at the man kneeling on the opposite side of the room, but she could not make out his face as it was still shadowed.

"It was very wise of you to instruct us to place ourselves near the walls. Although that much was obvious, as there was only one way to enter," he told the anonymous man.  
"It is you who was wise, my Lord," said his wiry attendant. "As you were the one who picked this room for that very reason."  
"But you needn't flatter yourself," the elder man continued, ignoring the servant. "I merely used you as a convenient way to dispose of my rivals. It is a a pity you have to die, really. You are quite pretty. But I'm sure you have worn out your use in those ways as well."  
"You're going to die," the attendant cackled with glee.  
"The only reason you're not dead yet, you geezer, is because you amused me," she spat before swiftly throwing her kunai. She aimed it right at his smug face.  
However, it did not hit her target. The third man was so quick, she did not notice he moved at all until he stood before her, katana in hand, the blade angled perfectly to deflect the flying object. She gasped with shock. His eyes glowed red.

* * *

Chieko was occupying herself by washing the dishes. Her mother was working at the store and although she was happy to have one of the first days off in weeks, she didn't like being idle. Besides, ever since her mother's employment, the house became considerably messier. This was especially true after Maoko married and moved out. 

She hummed happily as she dried off one of the cups. It was Hotaru's glass, the one she always used as a child. Although her hands were busily with their domestic duties, her mind was preoccupied with more interesting matters. Gaara had asked her to marry him only two weeks ago.

At first, she did not reply. What she did was write her sister a letter. She felt a little guilty, because she knew about her sister's feelings. Before she accepted, she needed to make sure that it wouldn't hurt Hotaru. However, the letter she received from her sister was more than encouraging. Not only did she she give them her blessing, she assured her that the feelings she had as an adolescent was just a girlish crush. Chieko accepted his proposal the very next day.

What Hotaru didn't tell her was that only a couple of days before Chieko's letter arrived, she received the letter which detailed Gaara's intentions and his apology for his former feelings. She didn't tell her that after reading it, she isolated herself in her room, claiming illness. That night, she cried herself to sleep.

_Crash!_  
Her happy thoughts were interrupted when Hotaru's cup slipped from her hands and broke.  
_Oh my,_ Chieko thought. _I should be paying more attention. _

* * *

"Haha! As you can see, I have hired a formidable..." the old man's tirade was interrupted when the katana wielding man turned to face him and sliced the air with one swift move.  
Both kneeling men froze, aghast, their eyes wide, unsure of what just occurred. They could not speak. Then, as the light dimmed from their eyes, their heads slipped from their necks and fell to the floor. Horror was left plastered on their faces. To Hotaru's amusement, their torsos remained rigid, their exposed necks a testament to the clean manner that snuffed out their life. 

The man rummaged around the old man's body, until he found what he was looking for: a bag of money.  
"I believe you need this," he said, handing her the old man's head. She took it and stuffed it in a leather pouch.  
"Yes," she said, confused. "Why?"  
"They needed to die," he replied vaguely.  
"I don't understand," She asked. "Why didn't you kill me? Didn't they hire you?"  
"No one _hires_ me," he explained derisively.  
"Then..." she began. "Why didn't you let me kill them?  
He sighed as he rummaged through the other corpses, taking their loot as well.  
"I have my reasons. They don't concern you," he said coldly.  
"Uchiha," she said at last. He looked up at her.  
"You know me." It was not a question. He was demanding an explanation.  
"Yes. Years ago, you helped me -us- with rescuing a boy from Orochimaru," she began to explain.  
"You're not wearing your forehead protector," he interrupted. Recognition briefly flashed through his dark eyes.  
"Yes well..."  
"Neither am I," he said. Then after a pause, he continued. "You need to go immediately."  
"Wait, I want to know what happened. Why you did what you did. I don't understand," she said as she reached for his arm.  
He pulled away.  
"There is no reason to explain. You've done what you've set out to do, and so I have I." And with that, he walked away.

She sighed, knowing that she would get nothing else from him. It was all very confusing, but she would never know what his motives were. However, she felt that in that brief conversation, he gave her the closest she would ever get to a thanks and an apology.

_You're not wearing a forehead protector...neither am I... _

* * *

Three days later, Hotaru lay the man's decaying head on a silk cloth before Lord Miyake.  
"I have done what you asked, Miyake-sama," she said with low bow, hands flat against the floor.  
"Excellent. I did not expect you to come back alive," he replied while examining the head before him.  
Hotaru looked up suddenly.  
"Sir?" She asked. 

"That fool Shito always thought he could outmaneuver me. But his plots were so transparent. The trap he set was obvious. You have been quite a head ache to most of my enemies, you know, little Hotaru," he explained with a proud smile.  
"I knew that he planned to rid himself of his rivals and my little tool all in one shot. I even know of the man he hired. He is quite formidable, but clearly a traitor. How else would you be standing here?" he continued.  
"Then why?" she asked with her face contorted in rage. She didn't dare look up."Why did you send me?"  
"I have no more need of you. And his rivals were mine as well. I knew he would allow you to kill them. He never did like getting his hands dirty. It was the most elegant solution. His death is an unexpected treat."  
The last sentence barely left his lips when he found himself slammed against the wall, a kunai at his throat.

"This whole time, I could have killed you. I don't care if you are stronger than I am, Master Miyake," she spat. "I have been trained in the art of murder."  
He merely grabbed her wrist and pulled the dangerous object away.  
"That is true, but you didn't. You wouldn't. Now why is that? Could it be because you don't want to hurt the boy, who is probably hearing these very words through the thin walls?" he asked those rhetorical questions with a small smile, before continuing with a whisper. "That is what made you so...appealing."

She backed a way, completely repulsed. But she could not deny that fact. If she killed Lord Miyake, Ouji may finally lose the natural goodness she tried so hard to encourage. For him, there were some things she must endure.

"Master Miyake, I have six more months under your contract. I may not be necessary to you, but I have yet to complete his training..."  
"Your love for my son is genuine. Perhaps that is why, even now, after you have threatened my life, I will not end yours," he interrupted.  
She could not believe what she was hearing. He end her life? That was not possible. What arrogance.

"But sir, he has not yet completed his training," she pressed, completely ignoring his presumptive threat.  
"I believe it is complete. After some discussion, it has come to my attention that you have failed to train him in certain areas. His medical training is no longer necessary now that he can heal himself of any damage he may take."  
"Sir that is foolish. Because he is sickly, he doesn't have much chakra or stamina for battle. It his control that is astounding, but healing takes great deal of chakra. If he heals constantly in battle, then he may use too much and die," she cried desperately.

That's when an effeminate young man she had never seen before entered the room. His honey brown hair that reached his waist was pulled up in a half pony tail. Two strands of luscious bangs framed his face. His face was beautiful, but haughty. The bastard wore more make up than she did, and his large gray eyes were outlined in black. The forehead protector he wore was one of Earth Country, with a nasty gash in the middle to announce his status. She could feel his power quite clearly when he entered the room. She was out of his league.

"Can't I just kill her? I'm tired of her whining," he said with a smirk.  
"No, she is loved by Ouji," Miyake answered.  
"Loved only by Ouji-kun?" he mocked.  
The Master angrily narrowed his eyes before continuing.  
"This is Ouji's new sensei, Juro. He will teach him what you have not. Clearly, your services are not needed anymore."  
"But what if she tells?" Juro pressed.  
"Even if she did," Miyake replied with a smile. "Who would believe a traitor like her?"

She was too indignant to speak. Anger, rage, and helplessness consumed her. But she would not give them the satisfaction of watching her display those feelings, of having them know they had affected her in such a way. Once again, she felt everything she had worked for fall with a deafening crash. The sacrifices she made, the indignities she suffered, the hours she spent training him, they all became meaningless in one fell swoop. All because that fool of man refused to listen to her. Now, Ouji would die young, of that she was sure, despite her best intentions. She should have just taken him to train somewhere isolated, away from that man. But how would could she have guessed that the kindly Lord, as he had presented to them before, would end up being such a monster.

_Gaara, _she thought with bitterness and despair. _I gave you up for this._  
"Sir, as my services are no longer needed, I ask permission to take my leave immediately," she said at last.

She then locked eyes with Juro, and her blood froze. There was a calculating intelligence behind his arrogance that gave her a pause. There was much ambition as well. He was using these naive fools for his own ends and they were too blind to see it. Even if she were to tell Ouji or Lord Miyake, they wouldn't listen. It didn't bode well. She bitterly regretted every minute of time she wasted with them.  
"Of course. I will have your payment..."  
"I do not want payment," she interrupted proudly before walking away. Ouji was not waiting outside, much to her relief.

* * *

"Ouji," she called as she entered his room.  
"Hotaru-sensei," he exclaimed. "I am so glad you have returned. Are we to continue the training tomorrow?"  
To her relief, his eyes glowed warmly, and there was little of the tyrant she tried so hard to mother out of him.  
"Young Master, as of tomorrow, you will have another sensei and I will no longer be your sensei. I am leaving tonight," she explained.  
"But why?"  
"He will teach you in the ways of fighting, as you wish," she answered. "It is Miyake-sama's will."  
Ouji's eyes glowed with excitement.  
"But you must listen to me as your sensei. Please, listen to your sensei's last instruction," she said, grabbing his shoulders and holding him tightly. "Whatever you do, do not seek battle. Use his instructions only in time of great need, for if you use too much chakra, you will die." 

His eyes became blank with disinterest. Already, she felt her hold on him slipping away.  
"Promise me, "she said desperately.  
"I promise," he said with the tyrant's eyes.  
"Also," also she continued, not caring if he listened or not. This was merely for her own conscience. "Don't trust him. He is using you and  
your father. I can see it."  
The look he gave her in response said it all.  
_As if anyone could use my father,_ it said.  
"Perhaps you should start on your way. It is getting late. If you don't want to spend the night, that is," he said coldly brushing her hands aside.  
"Of course. Goodbye, Ouji," she said, her eyes misting despite herself.  
"Goodbye," she said one last time before leaving. He did not reply.

As she walked away, she carried nothing but the items she brought herself and wore the same travel-worn uniform she used on the caravan those years ago.

She did not give that cursed building a second glance.

* * *

Two days later, Gaara received a note on his desk. 

_To the esteemed Godeim Kazekage of Sunagakure,_

_It has been decided that the services of your citizen, Yamane Hotaru, are no longer needed. Therefore, I have taken the liberty of releasing her from her contract six months in advance. As we speak, she is on her way. Because she refused camel or horse, she should arrive in two-week's time.  
This is not to say that she performed her duties unfaithfully. Far from it, she was a most excellent servant. There is no shame in her discharge. It is was merely done for practical purposes. _

_Your humble servant,  
Lord Miyake Hiroku _

Gaara read the note and then set it down carefully on the desk. He slowly got up, desperately trying to stifle his excitement. He nearly bumped into a passing guard as he opened the door to announce the his final declaration for the day.  
"Tell the council I will cancel all my meetings today," he commanded the startled man in haste.  
"Hai!"  
As he formed a sand platform on the balcony, he smiled. Gaara could not wait to give Chieko the news.


	26. Chapter 26 Wind and Shadow

_**AN: **_The story is now complete. I hope you like it. I don't own Naruto.  
**Edit 6.10.08:** Announcement at the end of the chapter.

_**Chapter 26: Wind and Shadow**_

Hotaru stumbled towards the distant city with a light heart, despite her weariness. They tall, imposing canyon walls looked so small from her vantage point. Had she been as she was even five years ago, she knew she would have tried to run towards them at full speed. But now, her passions were tempered by the strong hammers of time. Only a few more miles to go, and she would be home.

The arid wind brushed against her lose, shoulder-length hair, whipping it about her face as she approached. Tired and dirty, feeling greasy and thirsty, she could not wait to enter the coolness of her old home and take a shower. Yes, that's what she would do, after drinking enough water to satisfy the thirst of three camels, that is.

A man was waiting for her between the gates. His deep red hair was also ruffled by the wind. The kanji mark on his forehead became gently exposed.  
"Can you feel her?" A feminine voice asked.  
"Yes, she approaches.  
"Can't we go out to meet her?"  
He took her by the hand and smiled. "If that is your wish."

As midday sun reflected against the sand, it created the promise of water, only to dissipate as she approached the metallic mirage. The intense heat could be seen rising from the bright yellow ground in a haze.  
Hotaru thought she saw to figures approach. She should have taken a protective shaw as shield from the blasted sun, but the one she used long ago was ruined. Now, she was beginning to see things. As the two black lines against the blue horizon increased in size, she began to wonder if she it was merely a trick of the eye. A dry hand rose to shield her face for a better look. One of them did something impossible, it rose in the air.

"Gaara?" she murmured as she saw the figure becoming larger at a rate too fast for running.  
"Hotaru!" A masculine voice called with alarm.

She collapsed to the ground, her weary legs unable to hold her frame any longer. Her parched lips welcomed the cool water that touched them as she felt herself being firmly supported with a strong arm.

"Sister!" A woman called to her. That voice was familiar. "Why did you refuse to take a camel or horse, at least? Look at you, you're almost dead! Did you even take supplies?"  
Hotaru's eyes flashed to the dark woman who stood before her. A look of defiance crossed them before they closed and she fainted for the second time in her life.  
"She's always been stubborn," Gaara remarked fondly as he lifted her from the ground.

* * *

Kankuro waited in the Yamane living room along with four others. Kenta was sitting before him on a reclining chair, his hands impatiently tapping on the arm rests.  
Satoru sensei was reading a book, his face now fitted with bifocals. Despite his outward calm and generally gruff demeanor, Kankuro could tell he was feeling impatient as well. He kept on muttering to himself as he read over the text, an unheard of display.

Maoko was seated to his right, with her petite hand in his, while he leaned forward, as though ready to spring. Large brown eyes were focused on the small hallway that nestled the bedrooms together. So preoccupied was his mind, he was able to ignore the sound of two women tending to the small kitchen, along with the delicious smells that waifed through, despite his stomach's protestations.

"I wonder what is taking them so long," Baki murmured to himself after he looked up from his book.  
"Ah, I this theory is perplexing," is the only reply that Satoru offered.

After waking up from her faint, Hotaru asked to speak only to Gaara. Although Kankuro could not help but be fond of the girl - she was one of the first to acknowledge his brother- he was concerned because of the social chaos her return may inadvertently create. Temari's break of engagement was bad enough, but it did not hurt their small circle as a break of Chieko's and Gaara's engagement would. There would be sides taken and drama all around. This was undesirable. He hoped he would not have to have a little chat with his brother. Besides, Chieko deserved better.

"Cheiko, darling," Reona murmured. "Be careful as you slice the onions. You almost cut yourself."  
"Hai. I'm sorry mother," she replied quietly.  
Kankuro sighed. Clearly, her mind was occupied elsewhere. He hadn't seen her this distracted since the day they announced their engagement.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it, " Maoko announced. "Temari! I didn't think you would make it," she cried happily after opening it.  
"Why wouldn't I come? I even brought some Tofu," she said as she held up a bag.  
"Excellent! I was just thinking that it would make an good addition to our dinner tonight," Reona said as she took the package.  
"Where are Gaara and Hotaru?" she asked after taking her place to the left of Kankuro.  
"They are discussing something at the moment," Chieko replied from the counter. She did not turn to face her audience, which was an unusual display of impropriety.  
"Well, I hope they don't take long," Temari said pretending not to notice. "I didn't get any lunch today."

By the way in which Temari positioned herself as she sat, with her back straight and her legs crossed stiffly, Kankuro could see she was angry.  
"I don't think it's anything," he lied quietly so that only she could hear.

Temari sniffed in response. It was no secret that she began to dislike the girl after learning she had toyed with Gaara's emotions (in her view). If there was one thing she found unforgivable, it was hurting her brothers. That she had done the same, if not worse, to a poor man in Konoha was something she conveniently ignored.  
A freshly bathed and much rested Hotaru finally exited her room, followed by Gaara. Her face, despite looking rather worn and sun-burnt, was content. Gaara's, however, was pensive.  
After greeting everyone happily and thanking them for their kind welcome, she looked around and then asked, "Where's Hideaki?"

* * *

Hideaki was still at the hospital, nursing his broken ribs. They didn't allow him to leave. Because of this, he was also very angry.  
_Those stupid doctors. I should be having dinner with the Yamane family right now, _he thought with irritation. _Instead of being cooped up in this room. _

Maoko was kind enough to bring him the news of Hotaru's return to him the day before. It seems that she was found exhausted in the desert, some miles from Konoha. She was near faint and dehydrated when Gaara and Chieko retrieved her. Reona and Chieko nursed and dressed her after she was taken home. Fainting from heat exhaustion was something everyone in Suna over the age of ten was familiar with, so no one was too concerned.

As expected, she would be rested and recovered by today. And so, in order to celebrate her return, they were going to prepare a nice dinner at her home. He had no idea how they would fit everyone, but no matter.

He sighed as he felt a familiar pang hit his chest. Maybe it was better if he didn't see her at all. Just when he was beginning to get over her, too.

_Don't return. Not if you care for me. _

* * *

"He's at the hospital, recovering," Gaara replied.  
"Recovering? What happened?"  
"About two weeks ago, that guy managed to almost get himself killed. He has several broken ribs, so he has to stay bed ridden for another two weeks," Kankuro explained.

"Why hasn't anyone healed them?" Hotaru asked.  
"Well, it's because he does stupid things," Kenta grumbled.  
"Oh? What do you mean?"  
"He's been acting reckless for the past two years. The doctors are tired of healing him for not listening to orders," Temari said bluntly.  
"I see. But, it doesn't seem right to have dinner without him," Hotaru said.  
"Maybe we can convince one of the doctors to heal his ribs before dinner," Maoko declared with animation. There was a scheming twinkle in her eye.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," Gaara said.  
"What? Why?" Cheiko asked.  
"Because I ordered him to be confined for the remainder of his recovery," he explained.  
"Now if there was a healer available that didn't receive those orders..."  
"But sir!" Baki broke in, getting his meaning instantly.

Gaara ended his protests with a raised hand.  
"How long until dinner?" Hotaru asked her mother.  
"Well, about thirty minutes," was the reply.  
"That's enough time."  
She didn't bother using the door when she left the apartment. The window was left open as she swiftly crawled through and jumped to an adjacent roof.

* * *

The door to his room opened gently and none other than Hotaru walked in.  
_Great, _he thought.  
"I've been told you've been behaving badly," was her greeting.  
"What's it to you?"  
"Oh I didn't enjoy the tales my sister spun of one of my best friends being a drunken womanizer who spends his hard-earned cash gambling," she chided. "And apparently, that wasn't the worst of it. How many times have you almost gotten yourself killed?"  
"And I don't like it when one of my best friends goes of to work from some slimy Lord without even a warning, or saying goodbye," he countered as she rested her hands on his chest.  
"Wait, what are you doing?"  
"I'm going to regret this, I know," she replied with a smile before tentatively sliding her hands down his rib cage.

Hideaki was unusual in more ways than one. First, he didn't dress in the browns that most people of the city favored. He didn't like red or black either, which were considered respectable alternatives. Instead, he peppered his wardrobe with blues and greens. He couldn't really explain it, but he liked being different. Also, unlike the stock browns, blonds, and red locks most citizens sported, his hair was raven black. And much to his relief, his skin was two shades darker than everyone else's without a tan. Right now, he was tanned. So, she couldn't see the blush that would redden anyone else's face as a green glow lit up his clothes, signaling the healing process. He took solace in this.

But there were other ways in which a medical ninja could discover his nervousness. Foolish shinobi. She could feel his blood pressure rise beneath her palms.

* * *

The next day, Kankuro found himself waiting with impatience once again. This time, it was for Gaara to continue with his explanation. Currently, his brother was looking over a pile of fresh mission files methodically, and it was driving him mad. The sun was about ready to set and the Kazekage's office was bathed in its ruddy hue.

"So, you don't think he's a missing ninja at all?" he finally asked, goading his brother to continue.  
"That's' correct," Gaara replied.  
"Then why would he be seen with a sliced forehead protector?"  
"Stealth, deceit and death are the tools of shinobi," Gaara murmured to on one in particular.  
"But even then, can you be certain? Earth is rather secretive," Kankuro pressed. "They rarely share any information, even about their missing ninja."  
" I am not certain. But, of all countries, Earth is the most ambitious. It is strange that after so many expansive attempts, they would remain silent for so many years. Their Feudal Lords are notoriously covetous. Also, for a missing Earth shinobi to hire himself so far south is unusual." Gaara explained.

"Maybe they have given up."  
"Or bidding their time," Gaara corrected.  
"If that is the case, and Juro isn't a missing ninja, then why..."  
"The Lord of Wind Country is tied to a merchant's purse string," Gaara mused, repeating the phrase whispered among the upper echelons of society.  
Kankuro sat back, appalled by the implications.  
"At least we can take comfort in knowing that Lord Miyake is a relative minor merchant lord."

"That may have been the case, however, after the assassination of Lord Izuka Shito, who was found rather unceremoniously beheaded in an opium den in Rain Country, Lord Miyake was given a promotion. Lord Izuka's assets were divided among the remaining lords, as he had no heirs.  
He now finds himself the third most powerful merchant lord in the country. This is no surprise, as he has been slowly rising in rank these past two years. Mostly due to the mysterious deaths of his rivals and sabotage."

The painted man said nothing. The obvious connection was there and it hung heavy in the air.

"If we were to tell The Lord of Wind Country," Kankuro said. "Then, he may be able to thwart Earth's influence."  
"I will communicate my suspicions. It is not improbable for a country to be devoured from within. What they could not achieve through warfare, they may be trying to achieve through manipulation."  
Gaara sighed and put the papers down.  
"But, this is only if he is not a missing ninja, otherwise, he would be a mere rogue after his own petty ambitions. Such men are easily disposed of," Kankuro said with a wicked grin.

"That is what I hope. I will be sending the Feudal Lord a note. Our response will depend on him. If he, and the other lords believe that the news is false, then we will have no choice but to stay our hand."  
"But that doesn't make any sense! We should just be able to take that guy out. Missing ninja or not," Kankuro exclaimed with exasperation.

"Within these walls, we have autonomy. Outside these walls, we are subject to the dictates of Wind Country," Gaara said, his voice suddenly becoming very weary.

"Then, we must tell Konoha immediately."  
"Yes, we must tell the Rokudeim," Gaara said. "And no one else. If our warning is received with silence, and we raise any more alarm, then it might prove dangerous."  
"To whom?"  
"To us. We don't want to become targets of an offensive. The last thing I want is bloodshed."  
"So, what do we do? Sit around and do nothing?" Kankuro exclaimed with exasperation.  
"We watch."  
"For how long?"  
"Until watching is no longer necessary. If my worst fears are correct, then their plan will take years, maybe decades before it comes to fruition. It is best to we wait for the opportune moment to spring," Gaara said with narrowed eyes.

"Che, I hate politics," Kankuro grumbled. "There is nothing like a bunch of senile, bored old men to complicate things. I could easily use my puppets to dispatch the bastard, but instead, I have to wait here and wait for some old geezer's word."  
Gaara merely smiled at the comment. He was not too fond of it himself, despite his position. Senile old men indeed.

"So this is what you and Hotaru were talking about all that time," Kankuro continued after a long pause.  
"No," Gaara replied.  
"No? Then what?"  
"She merely told me of the missing ninja and that she suspected he would use the Lord and Ouji. Being very straight-forward, she doesn't think in terms of plots."  
"That's not what I asked," Kankuro said with a smirk.  
"The rest is none of your concern," he retorted, returning to his work.  
"Are you still marrying Chieko?" Kankuro asked tentatively.  
"Well, yes. Why wouldn't I?"  
"No reason."

* * *

An hour later, Hotaru walked in the office, following Baki. She noted that Kankuro was giving her a very penetrating gaze. His eyes could unnerve her, as they read every movement made and expression given with proficiency. She knew that being a puppet master, he would have keen observation skills and a gift for detail. But it still made her uncomfortable. Around him, she knew she could not lie.  
"I am glad you have finally arrived," Gaara said.  
"What is it that you would like to discuss?" She asked.  
"We have received a note from Lord Miyake and it is something you might find very interesting."  
"Oh?" she asked with thinly veiled disdain.

Baki continued the explanation. "He has recommended we restore your status. The letter stated quite plainly that you were more than faithful in your service and we should consider your past sins repaid, besides the little matter of it being his son that you saved in the first place."

"I don't believe you," she said, with venom that surprised even her. What reason had they to lie?  
Gaara reached into a stack of papers and produced a letter, which he turned so that she could read it.  
She recognized the writing quite clearly, it belonged to that idiot secretary that followed Lord Miyake around.  
"It is true," she exclaimed in complete shock.  
Gaara then produced a forehead protector from one of the desk drawers and laid it on the table.  
"We have decided to take the Lord's recommendation and restore your status," Baki continued to explain.

There was no emotion in his tone, and Kankuro, who by this time positioned himself so as to watch her closely, said not a word. He impassively observed her grow wide-eyed as she stared at the letter. Gaara kept his gaze locked on her face. And the seconds ticked by in silence.

Then, with a look of rage she suddenly snatched up the paper and crumpled it up with one hand.  
"I will never take anything from him!" She declared with gritted teeth. "Even if I am to die a civilian."  
She flung the forehead protector with her empty hand and it crashed against the wall. Her whole body shook with anger.

"I will never be indebted to him! You can tell Lord Miyake," she said practically snarling his name. "That I would rather drown than accept any favors from him."  
This answer seemed to please everyone. Baki smiled stiffly as he went to retrieve the forehead protector. Kankuro grinned widely. There was no acting in her performance. The rage was real.

"_Now_, your status is restored," Gaara said at last.  
"What?! Didn't I just say that wanted nothing to do with that man!"  
"And that's exactly why your status has been restored. After all, the note of recommendation could be part of a previous arrangement. You work for him for three yeas, and he restores your status. In such cases, you would never be working for us, but rather for him. You could not be trusted," Baki explained.

Hotaru looked at the three men around her with confusion.

"Now that we are sure you are not at the pay of Lord Miyake, it is possible for us to do what we've wanted to once you returned," Baki continued as he offered her the forehead protector once again.  
"I don't understand," she said as she clutched it in her hands, the note discarded. "I was a traitor. I failed my mission. I left the village. Why would you restore me?"

"The years you spent with him were penance enough. Also, you have grown into a formidable shinobi," Baki said.  
"How many men have you killed?" Gaara asked suddenly.  
She looked at the silver band in her hand.  
_Hundreds, _she thought but did not vocalize.

"But you did not need to go those lengths. The leadership and healing abilities you displayed while caravaning were enough," Kankuro interjected. "You sure are stubborn. You could have returned after three years."

She glanced down at Gaara. The look he gave her said otherwise. He now knew it wasn't stubbornness that kept her at bay, but the love for a child. For a brief moment, his eyes displayed pride mingled with sadness.  
"I thought my uncle kept that under wraps," she said in a daze.

"The money he accepted for your servitude was proof enough of how invaluable he considered your skills, and Sake revealed the truth to me long before that. We've known for quite some time. It was merely for convention's sake that we said nothing. The rest of the council is much less forgiving. Besides, you did not seem to want to return," Baki explained.  
The severe man before her became blurred. She looked at Kankuro and found that his frame was also hazy. Gaara was suffering from the same problem.

"Am I crying?" she asked as drops of water ran down her face.

* * *

Three weeks later, Hotaru waited by the narrow entrance, forehead protector securely in place. Her uniform was a sturdy brown jacket with earth tone skirt and knee-length fishnet leggings. Around her neck, there was thin white shawl ready for use once in the desert. Medical equipment and scrolls were secured around her waist. Also, much to their surprise,she insisted on having a strange weapon fashioned by the village blacksmith.

"What do you call that?" Kenta asked with curiosity.  
"It's called a whip," she said with a grin.  
"But it doesn't look like any whips I've seen before. It's made of metal."  
"It is foreign," she explained.  
"Ah," he replied, as though that explained everything. "Well, I guess we'll be known as the team with weird weapons," he said as he twirled his Chinese hammers.  
"Where is that guy?" she asked with annoyance. "He's supposed to be here by now. I didn't haggle Gaara-sama for a reduction of his observation period for him to be late on our first mission."

* * *

Temari was stationed on an outpost, serving her once-a-month petrol duty. It was boring stuff. She sighed as she watched a small whirlwind gather dust and head her way. The sand danced as it was carried aloft, before sinking back down again and grazing the earth.  
Unfurling her fan, she dispelled the small devil with one swoop.  
"Heh," said with satisfaction.  
Her brother may be the master of the the sands, but she was the mistress of the wind. As she glanced down at the shadow her fan produced, her features became troubled.  
_I hope you don't grow to regret it,_ Gaara's voice echoed in her mind.

The reasons she gave them were lies, and she could not deny it to herself anymore. As wind refused to be tamed or confined, so did she fear the same. She enjoyed the wild freedom of the desert, and the breeze that carried her as she glided across the air. She loved the howl of the storm as it passed. And when they were not too wild, she would unfurl her fan and followed the dangerous currents as her heart raced with ecstasy.

They all thought her so responsible, so controlled, but that was because she only allowed storms to billow at those she faced in battle.  
Still, as she held the fan at an angle, and played with the shadow it formed, she realized something with a start. Shadow does not confine wind, and neither does wind destroy shadow.

She smiled to herself, at last feeling peace. The torrents of fear that so plagued her heart began to dissipate. Perhaps it was not too late.

* * *

Gaara stood on rooftop where he met Hotaru long ago. Now, as there was on that day, there were drying bed sheets swaying with the breeze. Long ago, she promised she wouldn't leave him. It was a promise she broke.  
_Was it worth it, Hotaru?_ He thought to himself sadly.  
That she had loved him all those years, and even now, did not erase the scar.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he remembered asking her that night after her arrival, as the others waited with impatience.  
"I didn't want to create a conflict of interest. What I was doing was a against our rules. I couldn't place you in such a position," she had explained.  
"But I could have found a suitable arrangement."  
"You said yourself that you had to think of the village. I was deprived of my rank and status. Teaching Ouji medical ninjutsu, for whatever purpose, was going against the very dictates that secured my life. Before anything, you are the _Kazekage_."  
He could not find a suitable reply, so simply he sat by her bed in silence.  
"Gaara," she continued at last. "I want you to know that...I loved you too. And every time you asked me to return, I wanted to comply so badly. But I couldn't abandon him. Please understand," she declared and then turned her head to hide the tears that began to fall from her eyes.

"But now that Juro is there, everything good I may have accomplished will be gone," she admitted bitterly. "He will die young and as the tyrant his father will mold him to be"  
That is when her body began to shake with stifled sobs.  
"I've lost everything I worked for, the man I loved, and I have gained nothing for it. Please, I ask that you forgive me, Gaara. I never meant to hurt you."  
He remembered holding her close and petting her head as her tears stained his jacket.  
"I forgave you long ago," he said trying to comfort her.  
"You may be able to forgive me," she said as her hazel eyes met his light green."But I will never forgive myself."

With that memory, he received her answer: no. But as he looked down to the dark-haired beauty at his feet, who contentedly hummed as she sharpened her weapons, he wished Hotaru peace.  
"Chieko," he called.  
"Yes?" she replied sweetly.  
"Let's go."  
"Hai! We have much to prepare. Are all your friends from Konoha attending?"

* * *

"Where is that bastard?" Hotaru said with annoyance. "He has not arrived yet."  
"Did someone call my name?" a voice asked from above. Hideaki was crouched on a nearby wall.  
"Come down from there! We have to start on our mission," she ordered.  
As he flashed a charismatic smile, she realized what it was that made him such a playboy. That bastard.  
"I'm sorry I'm late," he said as he jumped down. "I forgot something at home."  
"Did a girl keep you up?"  
"What? No! I haven't had a girl in two days!"  
Kenta laughed.  
"Hentai!" she cried as she punched his arm roughly.  
"Hey! I was kidding. It's been a lot longer than that, actually. Once I realized..." he then stopped, catching himself.  
"Realized what?" she asked expectantly. She remembered how fast his blood coursed beneath his skin at her touch.  
Kenta became a little confused. There was something going on between them that he couldn't quite place.

"Well, nothing," he mumbled with embarrassment as he headed to the opening "Let's go, shall we?"  
"So how long has it been exactly? A week?" She asked with mock derision.  
"A year," he admitted with a cough.  
"A year? _The _Hideaki? Lies!" She declared.  
"It's true," he insisted. "Why do you think I've been doing so much running around. I have to expel the energy somehow."  
Kenta laughed heartily once again.  
"Well, I think that's very nice," she complimented with a sweet smile.  
'"Really?"  
"Yes, I mean. It's nice to know you aren't so much of an idiot anymore."  
"Woman! You nag me so much, I may as well marry you and get it over with," he grumbled.

He meant it as a friendly jab, but it was too close to his real wishes for it to come out as lightly as he intended. His voice disobeyed his intention as it took an earnest tone. She blushed against her will.

"Let's just go," she declared.  
"Agreed," Hideaki affirmed hurriedly.  
"Sure," Kenta said obliviously.

Kenta couldn't have been more pleased. It was just like old times. What did it matter if his friends were being a little funny. They were even arguing the way they always did, just like an old married couple.  
_An old married couple, huh?_ Kenta thought.  
And that's when the light bulb finally turned on.

* * *

The puppeteer whistled happily as he greased up the pieces for his latest creation. His latest puppet was real work of genius, he was sure of it. Of course, he got the idea from a certain rouge puppeteer that almost killed him years before, but evil or no, he couldn't dismiss the man's talent. He really admired that sick bastard. Although less than humble, he knew he could not take full credit for this work.  
Kankuro sighed as he placed the long, segmented tail down and then begun to work with the red limbs.

"What is that thing?" his wife asked curiously as she entered his workshop.  
Although she didn't have the patience required to master the art, and much less to listen to the intricacies of how each puppet worked, she still appreciated his workmanship.  
"A scorpion," he said with a wide grin.

* * *

A boy practiced his stances as Juro watched him carefully. She was right, of course. The boy had almost no chakra reserve. He was too weak for that. Still, it didn't matter to him if that fool of a father really thought this would protect him or not. This tedious task was not what he came for in the first place. He would just have to act for a little while, as he was so adept at doing.

Perhaps the kid could be useful. After all, they were ways to get around his little problem. Sure, those enhancements were dangerous, but what did that matter? They wanted power. What concern was it of his if Ouji suffered the consequences? If he granted them the power they wished, he could also use it for his own ends.

Ouji gave his new sensei a sharp glance out of the corner of his eye. Sometimes, that sensei gave him the strangest look, as though he was being systematically appraised: his worth meticulously calculated. Truthfully, Ouji was a little surprised at how young his sensei was. He couldn't be more than three years his senior, and yet he seemed much stronger than his previous sensei. Ouji should have been happy with the new teacher, but he wasn't.

Despite Juro's best efforts, Ouji could detect the contempt for him that grazed his words when he spoke. He heard the mild sarcasm from his tone whenever he would say Miyake-_sama. _Also, the mockery his eyes carried those mornings after Ouji knew his father paid him a visit the night before...

The boy shuddered uncomfortably.  
Hotaru-sensei's words came to mind.

_He will try to you use you and your father. _

Perhaps his father was not knowledgeable in all things, he mused. At that moment, the blind father worship children have was broken. And the tyrant developed a small crack.

* * *

As the three friends raced through the desert sands, their faces shielded from the sun and wind that beat against them, their hearts soared. It was the excitement of the chase, the anticipation of the kill, and the uncertainty of their return that fueled them.

Surely, there is no better life.

fin

* * *

This story took a life of its own. It was never meant to be this long. I only wanted to analyze what happened in the manga through other characters and give Gaara a love interest. That's it. But, I became restless. The end result is the product of that restlessness and my desire to expand beyond the desert. I am very happy that there have been some that have appreciated this story, and I am sorry if it did not end to your liking.  
As the story evolved, the focus of the story moved away from the pairings to the world itself. So, did Hotaru end up with Hideaki in the end? Will Gaara really marry Chieko? Does Temari end up with Shikamaru? Well, I leave that up to you.

Thanks for all your kind reviews. I am rather flattered I didn't get many negative critiques, despite the fact that I actually asked for them. The sole purpose of my creative endeavors is to make something others will enjoy. Even if only twenty of you did, I find the effort well worth it.

OP.


End file.
